El Sabor de la Venganza
by Miss McKarty
Summary: La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Nadie lo sabe mejor que Rosalie Rose Markson. Desde que tiene uso de razón, su padre ha hablado de venganza… venganza contra todos los vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les dejo la continuación de la saga el Sabor, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el Sabor de la Venganza y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

— Hombre, este cazador es bueno. Condenadamente bueno. —Emmett Mordoor refunfuñó para sí mientras se acuclillaba al lado del cuerpo y tocaba la flecha incrustada en medio del corazón del hombre. El perno estaba por encima de la vena, quería matar. Miró de reojo contra el poniente sol otoñal. Si el hombre no hubiese sido un transer, entonces su cuerpo sería ceniza seca a esta hora.

Transers. El hecho de que incluso existieran hacía que la sangre de Emmett hirviera. Dejarles humanos o hacerlos vampri pero no dejarlos en esa intermedia condición necesitada. Sólo un malvado vampiro crearía transers porque sabía que un transer obedecería cada una de sus órdenes con la promesa de ser transformado en vampri.

Levantando la mirada, Emmett examinó sus alrededores y advirtió la abandonada estación del tren que se levantaba a 9 metros, y un poco más. Advirtiendo el color amarillo del edificio desconchado por la edad y el olvido. Se figuró que el edificio más pequeño y lejano a la derecha, con sus ventanas y la puerta que se encontraba en lo alto, debía de ser el puesto de mando. Con sus sentidos intensificados en completa alerta, inhaló por la nariz el aire a su alrededor. En la descuidada atmósfera, no detectó perfumes inusuales moviéndose en el aire aparte del hedor del hombre muerto a sus pies.

Considerando el cuerpo ante él, el lugar estaba misteriosamente quieto. En alguna parte el cazavampiros estaba al acecho. Oyó la rápida pulsación del latido de un corazón humano, oyó la sangre corriendo a través de las venas del hombre. Desviando su mirada de regreso al hombre en el suelo, notó la piel fría al tacto. El rigor mortis ya se había asentado. Comprobó su reloj. Basado en el estado del cuerpo, tenía que llevar muerto por lo menos catorce horas.

Emmett no podía ayudarlo pero podía sonreír. Le concedió una cosa al cazavampiros, el hombre tenía tenacidad y resistencia para las carreras. El cazador debía de haber perseguido a James hasta aquí porque Emmett conocía a James. El vampiro estaba acostumbrado a los lujos de la vida. James nunca iría a una estación abandonada del tren por propia voluntad. Su mirada se instaló en el BMW de James. Las cuatro ruedas habían sido completamente acuchilladas. El cazador debía de haber cazado a James aquí al filo del amanecer. Como un conejo en una red.

Su sonrisa se volvió aún más amplia a medida que su admiración por el cazador aumentaba. Con razón James se quedó aquí. La abandonada estación del tren no tenía una fuente de comida para ese malvado vampiro y cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin comer, los poderes de los vampiros disminuían hasta una fracción de su pleno poder. No podían convertirse en un cuervo o transformarse en niebla para marcharse. Por ahora, estaba atado a la tierra, al igual que el cazador humano, y estaba obligado a permanecer oculto hasta que el sol desapareciera del cielo. Ahora mismo el cazador tenía la ventaja.

Emmett había estado tras la huella de James durante un mes. Desde Chicago hasta Florida había cazado al desterrado vampiro. Antes de que oficialmente asumiese el cargo de su posición recién designada como líder del clan Bruen, Emmett había jurado eliminar a James por su papel en el brutal asesinato de un cazavampiros llamado Royce Markson. No le debería haber llevado tanto tiempo seguirle la pista al bastardo, pero varios Bruens habían ayudado a escapar a James de él en más de una ocasión.

Muchos de los Bruens no estaban felices de que Emmett hubiese sido designado como su nuevo líder una vez que su líder original, Laurent, hubo muerto. Sobre todo James, ya que Laurent era su hermano. Nunca pensó que tendría que cazar a un malvado vampiro.

Entre James y el cazavampiros, todo lo que Emmett tenía que hacer era seguir sus huellas. Cada uno dejaba tras sí un rastro de cuerpos. Los humanos que James mató después de hartarse de su sangre, y los transers, asesinados por el cazavampiros. Emmett se consideraba uno de los mejores rastreadores, pero por alguna razón este cazavampiros siempre parecía ir un paso por delante de él cuando se trataba de James.

Levantándose, subió su mano en un puño. Respetaba al cazavampiros por sus infatigables esfuerzos, pero James era _suyo_ para darle caza. El pensamiento le espoleó a actuar. Emmett podría tener la ventaja de ser capaz de caminar a la luz del sol, pero reconocía completamente las limitaciones de sus poderes híbridos (medio vampiro medio humano) comparados con los del vampiro Sangre Pura. En lugar de eso, dependía más de sus habilidades cazadoras para atrapar a su presa vampira. Las señales estaban siempre ahí, si uno sabía donde mirar.

Cuando registró la suave tierra alrededor del cuerpo junto a él, las huellas de las botas contaron toda la historia. Quienquiera que hubiera matado al vampiro lo había inspeccionado para asegurarse que estaba muerto. Emmett siguió las huellas. Las impresiones eran más pequeñas de lo que esperaba, pero por otra parte, el tamaño no era un requisito para ser un buen cazador.

Mirando con atención alrededor de la esquina del edificio, avistó a una mujer agazapada cerca de los vagones abandonados del tren a unos tres metros de distancia. Dos palillos cruzaban como una lanza entre la multitud de su pelo negro azabache, siguiendo con su recorrido se detuvo un rato en su cara y luego tuvo una nítida visión de su delgado cuello. Llevaba puesta un peto blanco de hombre que se adhería a sus abundantes pechos, encima de la camisa de hombre chambray que caía suelta. A medida que levantaba su brazo, su mirada se fijó en el revólver en su mano.

Dios, ¿una _mujer _había causado todo esto? Se rió ahogadamente para sí mismo. James debía de haber estado comiendo ruidosamente su bocado para dejarse atrapar por una simple mujer. Emmett cruzó los brazos y, en una postura casual, se apoyó contra la pared para admirar el resto de su forma bien proporcionada.

Mientras ella comprobaba su arma, él apreciaba sus brazos tonificados. Su mirada descendió para su cuerpo hacia abajo, más allá de sus cortos pantalones caquis donde los músculos de sus muslos y las pantorrillas, claramente esculpidas y definidas, le causaron endurecerse instantáneamente. Tanto como quería hacer el inventario del resto de sus activos, fue su elección de armas lo que atrajo su atención y respeto final.

Ella comprobaba y recargaba su pistola de la ballesta con experimentada soltura, casi como si pudiera hacerlo incluso mientras dormía. Un arma conocida por su mortífera precisión, la pistola de la ballesta era lenta para cargar comparada con una semiautomática con cargador. Y con la sabida presteza de su enemigo, el hecho de que escogiera tal arma hablaba de su confianza en sus habilidades así como también de su coraje.

No era estúpida. Sonrió abiertamente a medida que examinaba el arsenal que llevaba en su persona. Ceñía una daga en su cinturón y uno cuchillo Bowie más recio y largo en su muslo. Cuando cambió de dirección e hizo rodar sus hombros, como para aliviar la fatiga de una larga noche de vigilancia, vio momentáneamente la pistola semiautomática escondida detrás en la cintura de sus pantalones contra su columna vertebral. _Chica lista,_ pensó.

Como si sintiera su presencia, la mujer levantó la vista y volvió su cabeza hasta que lo localizo. Clavó los ojos en ella, encontrándose su firme mirada. Estrechó sus ojos y lentamente volvió su cuerpo para confrontarle. Emmett consultó su reloj con movimientos pausados. Contempló el sol poniéndose, luego se encontró con su mirada cuando articuló su "actuación"

Rose Markson clavó los ojos en el hombre apoyándose contra la estación del tren. Una advertencia vibró a través de su cuerpo de la manera que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba junto a un vampiro. Pero en este momento la sensación parecía más débil e iba acompañada por un pequeño temblor que se deslizo hacia abajo por su columna vertebral, haciendo que se sacudiera con fuerza su cabeza y con una mueca se dirigió hacia él.

Ella determinó que tendría alrededor de treinta y uno, sólo un par de años mayor que ella. Rose vio que era alto, físicamente su constitución era adecuada, el pelo rapado, negro, y ojos serios. Sus cejas eran gruesas, una sombra más oscura que su pelo, le daban un aspecto áspero, con una afilada mirada tipo "cuidado a mí alrededor". Desde luego, aquella mirada podría tener que ver con la sombra de las cinco en punto con la que él estaba jugando o con la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta entremetida en sus vaqueros adecuadamente descoloridos que usaba.

Su pulso se aceleró al máximo cuando él se apartó de la pared y echó a andar hacia ella. Supo que él no era un vampiro, pero ella no había sobrevivido tanto tiempo exclusivamente por sus habilidades cazadoras. Prepararse era la mitad de batalla. Puso a la vista su arma. Justo entonces, un vampiro saltó hacia el desconocido desde el techo de un edificio adyacente. El desconocido no apartó su vista de ella mientras deslizaba una pistola de la pistolera atada a su hombro y se daba vuelta sin rodeos su costado, clavando al próximo vampri. Su asaltante se encogió en la tierra, muerto.

Diablos, era bueno, pensó ella mientras una pequeña sonrisa de apreciación jugaba en sus labios. El desconocido debía de ser un cazador, también. Ella había cazado a James y a otros dos vampiros aquí. El otro cazador sencillamente se había encargado de la segunda sanguijuela. Ahora sólo había dejado a James. La adrenalina bombeaba a través de sus venas. Su estómago se contrajo mientras él continuaba su paso lento, deliberado hacia ella.

Un rechinido a su izquierda, atrajo su atención a medida que una de las puertas del vagón del tren se abría. James saltó desde lo alto al suelo, divisó al cazador llegando hacia ella, e inmediatamente saltó hasta al techo del vagón. _Malditos poderes de vampiros_ pensó mientras James sacaba su pistola y disparaba. El desconocido se tiró de cabeza la distancia restante y aterrizó al lado de ella contra la locomotora.

Bien, mierda. El idiota precisamente había relevado su única ventaja. En su estado debilitado, ella dudaba que James conociera que estaba tan cerca. Él aun no había mirado en su dirección. Si no hubiese estado tan distraída por el otro cazavampiros, entonces tendría al vampiro a esta hora.

Rose no admitía ningún riesgo. ¡James era suyo! El demonio asesino tenía que pagar y ella se había ganado esta presa. Comenzó a subir por la escalera dirigiéndose al techo del tren cuando una mano firme la sujetó por su tobillo, tirando bruscamente de ella de regreso hacia abajo.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Estas chalada? Él tiene una pistola y te estará esperando —siseó él quedamente en su oreja desde su espalda. El timbre profundo de su voz mezclado con el débil acento en sus palabras enrollándose a través de sus nervios como miel caliente. El sonido le hizo querer oírle hablar otra vez para ver si había imaginado la leve inflexión en su tono. Se quitó de encima la curiosa sensación y en lugar de eso aterrizó un codo en la parte sana de su plexo solar. Su gruñido amortiguado la asombró. Rose esperó un quebrantado susurro de respiración por sus esfuerzos. Aparentemente, el hombre estaba hecho de acero. Los dedos índices asieron su brazo superior en un firme apretón.

Con experimentada rapidez, se volvió hacia él, colocando su ballesta con pistola encima de su corazón, el dedo sujetando el gatillo.— A menos que quieras convertirte en una estadística, sugiero que me sueltes el brazo.

El hombre permanecía en pie con sus buenos diecisiete centímetros más alto que su metro setenta y cuatro. Rose tuvo que alzar la vista simplemente para encontrar su mirada. Al principio sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron como si él tuviera la intención de rehusarse, luego su mirada se oscureció mientras abiertamente la evaluaba. Él frunció sus labios, dando testimonio de una boca que podría ser dura o sensual, a merced del humor del hombre. Y de su postura actual, inquebrantable ella tenía la impresión que él _podría ser _ambos tipos de hombres si la situación lo requería.

— Bien. Yo simplemente trataba de ayudarte —escupió gruñendo y soltó su brazo. Echándose para atrás, puso a la vista sus manos, su arma colgando de su pulgar.

Ella alzó su ceja como quien dice, no necesito tu ayuda.— Tú eres el único que no tiene un arma preparada.

Él emitió una sonrisa. — Mira de nuevo.

Cuando Rose bajó su mirada, él apuntó su pistola hacia ella, la luz del láser clavándose en medio de sus pechos. Hombre, él era rápido. ¡Ella aun no le había visto moverse!

El cazador dibujó un lento círculo con la luz roja alrededor de su pecho izquierdo antes de detenerse directamente sobre su corazón. Sabelotodo fanfarrón, pensó ella, apretando los dientes.

En cierta forma ella sabía que el tipo realmente no le dispararía. Se decidió a probar la teoría, pero por si acaso, dejó su pistola preparada sobre él mientras subía la escalera. Cuando se acercó a la parte superior del tren, deslizó su pistola en la pistolera especialmente hecha en su hombro y extrajo su cuchillo Bowie de hoja gruesa de su funda en su pierna. Usando la hoja como un espejo, lo levantó sobre su cabeza para mirar alrededor por el techo del vagón del tren.

Cuando la luz del sol poniente destelló en su hoja, los disparos sonaron mientras James disparaba más balas. Antes de que deslizara su cuchillo hacia abajo, Rose vio a James girarse y saltar al otro lado hasta el siguiente vagón del tren en una enérgica carrera. Metiendo el cuchillo de un golpe en su funda, ascendió a la parte superior a tiempo de ver al otro cazavampiros bajando corriendo por los vagones del tren en pos de James. ¿Cómo infiernos había subido él aquí antes que ella?

No había ninguna forma de que ese tipo hubiera saltado sobre ella. Rose salió corriendo en pos de los hombres mientras sacaba una bolade tres piedras de su riñonera. Haciendo girar el arma en su mano, dejó las cuerdas y el peso de las piedras se añadieran al ímpetu, luego arrojó el arma hacia las piernas del cazador. Él aminoró forzosamente a medida que la cuerda de la bola atrapó sus rodillas, enrollándose apretadamente.

Precisamente para asegurarse que él no la agarrara cuando lo pasara y también por un poco de más "en tu cara", Rose se lanzó encima de su parte trasera, saltando sobre el resto de su cuerpo como una grácil gacela.— Mejor suerte la próxima vez —informó ella sobre su hombro mientras sacaba la pistola que él había dejado caer fuera del techo del tren con una patada y continuaba persiguiendo a James.

Emmett tiró bruscamente de las ofensivas cuerdas de cuero enredadas alrededor de sus piernas hasta que se rompieron, cayendo a sus pies, y siguió en pos de la cazadora. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula sintiendo la cólera elevarse profundamente dentro de él. Pero por otra parte, nunca se había topado con otro cazador realmente tan bueno como esta mujer. ¿Cuál era su nombre de todas formas? ¿Lara Croft? Si él podía poner una cara a esa heroína popular de videojuegos, entonces tendría que ser la fascinante belleza que cruzaba velozmente el tren varios tramos del vagón delante de él.

Sus descomunales botas fabricadas sonaban fuertemente conforme él avanzaba sobre los vagones de metal del tren. Detuvo su rápida carrera, no queriendo revelar su posición a la cazadora de vampiros que era propensa a disparar impulsivamente. Quien sabía cuales eran las motivaciones de la mujer. Tal vez todo lo que requería era oír la palabra «vampiro» para que debiera darse la vuelta hacía él. Lo podría ver ahora. Él yaciendo en una piscina de su sangre, ella diciendo.— Oh, lo siento te disparé. ¿Eres un vampiro bueno? ¿Existe tal cosa?

Él se quitó de encima el divertido, pero morboso pensamiento cuando finalmente llegó junto a ella. Ella estaba de pie en posición de tiro, la pistola de la ballesta apuntando a James. James había alcanzado el extremo de los vagones del tren y sostenía su pistola delante de ella igualmente. Estaban a cuatro metros y medio el uno del otro y claramente en un punto muerto.

James se rió animadamente cuándo Emmett dio un paso al lado de ella.— No puedo creer que el "gran" Emmett haya dejado que una mujer me capture primero.

Ella se giró con una sorprendida mirada en su dirección, pero entonces rápidamente ocultó su expresión mientras miraba hacia James otra vez, sus ojos se entrecerraron.— Deja de hablarle, James. Encara tu muerte como un hombre. O pero que digo, que excusa más lamentable, un hombre, quise decir, Vampiro —se burló ella.

Emmett sonrió sin humor a James.— Esta _mujer _te ha hecho morder el polvo y usando una pistola por el momento. Diría que es una enemiga formidable —Emmett echó una ojeada en su dirección.— Que noble eres, él es mío —le dijo a ella con una dura mirada.

Por un el breve segundo, la cruel boca de James se debilitó como respuesta a su pulla deliberada antes de que sus labios se curvaran por la diversión. Esta vez se rió duramente, agarrando su barriga en la hilaridad, sus ojos negros llenos de deleite.— Sienta tan bien ser contra el que se lucha. —Una vez que habló, se despejó rápidamente y enfocó su mirada en ellos, sus oscuras cejas apuntando hacia abajo.— Pero me parece a mí que tengo la ventaja aquí —Como para enfatizar sus palabras, levantó su barbilla hacia la pistola de un tiro de la mujer y luego sacudió con fuerza su arma semiautomática en una manera burlona.

Emmett no pudo frenar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios por las insolentes suposiciones de James. Mientras ella aguantaba allí, la ballesta preparada en James, su otra mano mantenía el agarre del revólver remetido en su cinturón detrás de su espalda. Sin lugar a dudas, la mujer estaba lista. Para James, ella parecía colocar su mano sobre su columna vertebral para equilibrarse a sí misma.

James advirtió su amplia sonrisa y su bravata se desvaneció de sus ojos. Él miró directamente a la mujer y apretó el gatillo. Anticipando su movimiento, Emmett se tiró de cabeza hacia ella, golpeándola por el camino y poniéndola directamente encima de la esquina del tren.

Espero que esta historia también sea de su agrado, denle al botoncito verde

Gracias

Atte: Miss Mckarty


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo el siguientecapitulo, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el Sabor de la Venganza y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

— Cuando me levante de aquí, voy a patearte el culo —dijo la chica soltando improperios, una vez que recobró la respiración por ser metida de un golpe dentro del lateral del tren.

Mientras su cuerpo estaba colgado hacia las ruedas del tren, Emmett le sujetaba su mano y agradeció a las afortunadas estrellas que James fuera hasta en su posición un auténtico cobarde. Tan pronto como él había disparado a la mujer, Emmett oyó los pies de James golpear la tierra y salir corriendo apresuradamente. De otra manera, sujetándola por el lado, Emmett sería un blanco facilísimo para la práctica de tiro al blanco de James.

Él la recorrió con la mirada, la pistola a pesar de todo en su mano, los músculos en su brazo tensos bajo el impacto total de su peso. Ella pudo haber dejado caer su arma y sujetarse a él con las dos manos, pero en lugar de eso prefirió más bien arrojarle amenazas de muerte. ¡Qué mujer!

Él dijo en una voz calmada— ¿Es esa la forma de tratar a tu salvador?

— Si no fuera por ti, no me encontraría en esta posición, idiota.

Emmett se tensó por su insulto. Si él tuviera que adivinar, diría que ella apretaba los dientes más de cólera que del dolor en su brazo. Respeto. Ella necesitaba aprender un poco de respeto. Toda diversión huyó de su expresión.— Tu nombre.

— ¿Qué? —Ella jadeó. Estaba finalmente cansándose.

— Tu nombre —repitió lentamente.— No te subiré sin un nombre. —No había un tiempo mejor que el presente para averiguar la identidad de la mujer.

— ¡Rose! —soltó siseando.

— Tu nombre completo.

— ¡Rose! Ahora levántame de aquí y no te mataré.

Él no pudo menos que reírse ahogadamente de su bravata.— No pareces estar en posición para negociar, Rose, amor. ¿Así es que qué tal mostrar un poco de gratitud, hmmm?

Y maldita si, con su última onza de energía, ella no gruñó, girando, y maniobrando hasta que tuvo la pistola de su ballesta apuntada hacía él.

— Dije súbeme. ¡Ahora, Maldito!

La mujer tenía una veta terca de más de un kilómetro de larga. Emmett la levantó. No porque él pensara que ella le dispararía, sino porque él quería una excusa para tocarla. Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron la parte superior del vagón del tren, él puso sus manos en sus brazos, notando la sangre en la curva de su hombro.

— Estás herida —comentó él al clavar los ojos en su herida superficial. Él no podía desviar su mirada. La sangre. Él olió su dulce, tentador perfume. Si la lujuria ya no estuviera despertándose por sus venas ante la visión de esos delicados pechos subiendo y bajando con cada respiración, la vista de su sangre precisamente casi lo desarmó. Él tenía que saborearla. Emmett encontró sus dorados ojos mirandolo alarmados, sintió el pequeño temblor recorrer su cuerpo mientras él sostenía sus brazos aún mas fuerte, y la atraía más cerca.

Antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos, ella se apartó de un empujón lejos de él. Manteniendo la pistola de su ballesta entre ellos, dijo— Viviré. Aleja tus manos de mí, capullo.

Mientras ella le miraba furiosamente, él oyó la inconfundible revolución del motor de un coche. Ambos volvieron sus cabezas hacia la estación del tren a tiempo de ver a James marcharse en un coche, su coche, mientras la suciedad se movía hacia arriba detrás de las ruedas. Jodido Demonio.

Rose enfocó su fija mirada acusadora en él.— Él era _mi _presa. No la tuya.

Emmett indicó la pistola con una inclinación de su cabeza.— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Él puso a la vista sus manos vacías desde sus lados.— ¿Disparar a un hombre desarmado? —Él quería a James, pero ahora mismo la quería más a ella. Irguiéndose su cabeza hacia un lado, la recriminó de modo ofensivo, esperando incitar una reacción— Eres bastante dura cuando tienes todas esas armas.

— Oh, ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿De hombre a hombre?

La sonrisa afectada que ella le dio sólo aumentó su belleza natural, pero él advirtió que la media sonrisa en sus labios llenos realmente no alcanzaba a sus notables ojos dorados. _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó.

— Entonces, eso significa… —ella se alejo unos cuantos y dió media vuelta para dejar en el suelo su pistola. La riñonera vino después, junto con la pistola de su espalda.

El estómago de Emmett se tensó y su pene creció hasta palpitar en una instintiva respuesta primitiva al sonido de la correa de velcro mientras se despegaba y ella quitaba el cuchillo Bowie de su muslo, entonces se quitó el cuchillo de su cintura. La idea de que estuviera despojandose de sus armas, de sus defensas, rebotó en su mente mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba y despertaba y su pulso palpitaba.

Sus entrañas se retorcieron cuando ella se quitó su cinturón, recordándole el acto de desnudarse delante de él. Notó que la hebilla más grande de oro tenía un diseño inusual, dos serpientes en un poste o algo por el estilo. Emmett se resistió al primitivo deseo de deslizarla en sus brazos y desafiar la falsa bravata que mantenía tan apretada a su alrededor como una capa invisible de armadura. ¿Se daba cuenta ella qué tan seductoras eran sus acciones?

No, si la mirada decidida en sus ojos era alguna indicación. Ella se encontró con su mirada y se posicionó, pies separados, brazos levantados en una posición preparada. Una mano formando un puño, gesticuló con su otra mano.— Vamos, solucionemos esto, Emmett el Ejecutor. El ganador consigue a James.

Emmett arqueó la ceja por su uso de su apodo. ¿Cuánto sabía ella? Obviamente, no sabía que él era un vampiro o le habría disparado ya.

Él rápidamente golpeó una de sus manos hacia abajo, con un movimiento tan rápido que supo que ella no lo había visto llegar. Emmett contuvo la jactanciosa mirada que amenazaba con filtrarse a través de su cara. Pero él no tuvo tiempo de saborear su pequeña victoria, pues ella giró rápidamente y le golpeó en la parte más baja de su pecho con una poderosa patada circular sencilla, tirándole hacia atrás algunos centímetros, directamente hasta el borde del vagón del tren.

Mientras sus pies se balancearon en el reborde, levantó sus brazos para recuperar su equilibrio. Bravo, por los poderes vampíricos no obstante, pudo salvarse, pero era más divertido ver la expresión de conmoción en su rostro, luego la culpabilidad cruza la cara de Rose antes de que ella pasará sobre él, agarrara la pretina de sus pantalones, y tirará bruscamente de él hacia atrás encima del vagón del tren.

Emmett se aprovechó de su error momentáneo de "modo de batalla" y asió sus brazos. Pero antes de que supiese qué lo golpeaba, fue noqueado sujeto por su espalda, y golpeado, con el pie en su pecho, el brazo retorcido, y su mano doblada hacía atrás.

— Dilo, James es mío —demandó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Ella retorció su mano hacia atrás más aún. Hombre, eso había comenzado a doler. Jodiendo bastante.

— Tío —dijo con una mueca y se torció, pateando sus piernas debajo de ella. Tan pronto como ella aterrizó, él se abalanzó, cubriéndole su cuerpo con el suyo, mientras tiraba de sus muñecas encima de su cabeza. Nunca había encontrado a una mujer que echará combustible al fuego en él como ésta lo hacia.

— Cede, Rose, amor. Has sido superada.

El pulso en sus muñecas era acelerado bajo sus dedos, mientras las pupilas en sus ojos se dilataban. Si no fuera por esos casi imperceptibles indicadores, él no habría sabido que Rose estuviese pensando en como darle la vuelta a la situación. Ella continuó con su expresión cuidadosamente reservada. Pero su parte vampira no estaba nunca fuera de tono con su entorno inmediato. Él escuchó el cambio de los latidos de su corazón cambiar de rápidos a sordos. El sonido abasteció de combustible su deseo, llamando a sus instintos más bajos.

Rose instintivamente corcoveó para derribarle, pero él simplemente presionó sus caderas contra las suyas, inmovilizándola en la superficie de metal del vagón del tren. Estaba atrapada. El hombre era una roca inamovible y también tenía su cuerpo inequívocamente rígido presionando contra su bajo vientre. Incapaz de detener su inspiración ante su obvia excitación, así como también la suya propia, Rose forzó una expresión neutral.

— No soy "tu amor" —dijo mordazmente. ¿Por qué tenía ese imbécil que seguir llamándola así? ¿Simplemente porque él la había salvado y ella le había salvado? Estaban empatados por lo que a ella concernía. El amor no tenía nada que ver con ello.

Hundida bajo él, su cuerpo sobre el de ella, no podía moverse pero estudio su angulosa cara y la incipiente barba oscura que favorecía la fuerte línea de su mandíbula. Se preguntó como la sentiría contra su piel, como se sentiría la áspera y continuada fricción simplemente en los lugares correctos. Su selvático aroma se extendía y daba alas a su libido incrementándolo, haciéndola latir de deseo. Dios, había estado un rato fantaseando con un completo desconocido.

Pero, demonios, él tenía los ojos más hipnóticos. El color dorado le recordaba a los de un león, con su intensidad parecía quedarse mirando en su misma alma, para conocer cada uno de sus pensamientos y deseos.

Él no dijo una sola palabra. Solamente la sujetó allí, clavando la mirada en sus ojos. Su ritmo cardíaco saltó diez metros cuando su intensa mirada se deslizó suavemente hasta sus labios y luego a su pecho.

El calor emanó lejos de su cuerpo, pero él no respiraba con dificultad como ella. De hecho, estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo.

Su cólera aumentó cuando la comprensión la golpeó. Ella se había esforzado y él ni siquiera había sudado.— ¿Jugabas conmigo?

— No como me gustaría jugar contigo. —Él sonrió entonces su mirada regresó a su boca. El sensual arco de sus labios se acopló con el profundo timbre de su voz enviando una sacudida de apreciación recorrer a tráves de su cuerpo. Ella dejó a su cólera templar su deseo.

Desplegando sus piernas ampliamente, rápidamente levantó sus caderas y enrollo sus extremidades alrededor de su cuello. Cerrando sus tobillos debajo de su barbilla, empujó hacia atrás su cuello hasta más no poder. A menos que él soltase sus brazos, estaban en un punto muerto.

— No juego limpio —dijo ella apretando y retorciendo sus caderas hacia el costado, metiendo su cabeza de un golpe en el techo de metal del vagón del tren.

Mientras Emmett se golpeaba la cabeza, ella gateó sobre sus pies y recogió su equipo. Mientras descendía la escalera, hizo una pausa y se encontró con su malhumorada mirada, con voz firme y tranquila dijo— James es mío, Emmett. Ve a buscar otro vampiro a quien cazar.

— ¿Dónde diablos has estado? —Bramó Demetri por el teléfono.

Rose cambió de posición el teléfono móvil en medio de su hombro y oído, ya que de esta manera podría firmar el formulario de registro. Agradeciéndole al encargado del hotel, dobló hacia los ascensores, con el saco de la bayeta en la mano.

— Eres afortunada de que estuviese aquí para contestar al teléfono —soltó gruñendo con evidente cólera.— Se suponía que te registrarías hace dos días.

Rose se tensó mientras asestaba un puñetazo al botón del ascensor. — Tú no eres mi guardián, Demetri.

— Esa fue tu elección —rebatió él con sonora frustración.

Rose negó con la cabeza. Demetri no había estado muy entusiasmado cuando ella había roto la relación con él hacía uno pocos meses. Pero tan enojado como él había estado, habían logrado seguir siendo amigos.

— Esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mí misma.

— Ir tras el vampiro que mató a tu padre te hace un blanco facilísimo, Rose, un lindo blanco facilísimo. —El tono protector en su voz la hizo a sonreír. Demetri sería algún día un estupendo marido para una mujer. Mientras esa mujer simplemente no fuera ella, si bien esa fue una de las razones de su padre para reclutarlo en su grupo de cazadores de vampiros, los Rastreadores.

Ella se rió ahogadamente mientras deslizaba su tarjeta llave en la puerta del cuarto del hotel.— Puedo cuidarme. Siempre lo he hecho.

— Sé eso demasiado bien —contestó en tono de queja.— Pero mejor registra la entrada una vez al día, Rose, o juro que voy tras ti.

Ella lanzó su bolso de la bayesta en la cama y se recostó en el colchón.— Seré un buen soldadito de ahora en adelante, Herr Commandant.

— Advierto que lo eres —señaló él, ignorando su mofa.

Ella cerró el teléfono móvil bruscamente y lo dejó caer encima de la cama a su lado, pensando en Demetri Grayson. Él era el hombre perfecto para cumplir con el papel de liderazgo que su padre había dejado libre. Tan pronto como había ido tras James, había puesto en el buen camino a su tío Mike. Él había esperado que ella asumiera el control como líder de los Rastreadores después de que su padre fue asesinado. Rose se conocía mejor que nadie. Ella no era una jugadora del equipo. Trabajaba sola. Siempre lo había hecho.

Toda su vida su padre había hecho lo mismo, había trabajado solo. Pero cuando envejeció y sus reflejos no fueron lo que antaño fueron, se decidió a reclutar a otros para su causa. Eso fue cuando encontró a Demetri.

Ella frotó su mano sobre sus doloridas sienes, el dolor amenazaba con convertirse en una jaqueca asesina. Hombre, ella estaba cansada. Había estado despierta durante 26 horas seguidas. Uno pocas horas con los ojos cerrados y pensaría en la comida. Se sentó, desató sus botas, y se las sacó con la punta del pie. Trepando a la cama, colocó su cabeza en la almohada, su cabeza palpitando.

_Si no voy a unirme a Demetri,_ _¿qué voy a hacer, entonces una vez que atrape a James? _Se preguntó. Su corazón dolido por la razón de esta búsqueda. Había perdido a su padre. Si él estuviera aquí, entonces le recordaría acerca de «la búsqueda de la venganza», que todos los vampiros eran malos. _¿Lo eran?_

¡Ah mierda! Ella levantó su cabeza y asestó un puñetazo su almohada antes de colocar su espalda. Sólo se ponía lacrimosa y débil cuándo estaba realmente cansada y deprimida. Unas pocas horas con los ojos cerrados y recuperaría su brío, su completa fuerza. Con ese último pensamiento, Rose sucumbió por el excesivo cansancio.

Como el mecanismo de un reloj Rosa salió a la superficie de un profundo sueño dos horas después de cerrar sus ojos. Arrastró su cansada cabeza fuera de la cama y buscó una ducha muy necesaria. Refrescada y con las emociones más claras que había tenido en semanas, se secó su pelo y deslizó el vestido rojo de seda sobre sus hombros, disfrutando del tacto del suave material mientras susurraba cayendo sobre sus curvas reacomodándose contra su cintura y formando remolinos alrededor de sus muslos.

Ella se miró en el espejo y sonrió. El único e incomparable momento en el que se permitía este tipo de indulgencia de «ser una mujer» era cuando estaba entre desconocidos. En este hotel de clase alta, nadie sabía que se había criado sin influencia femenina, en una vida donde una daga en su mano se sentía más familiar que una barra de carmín.

Deslizó sus manos sobre la cara seda contra su cuerpo, apreciando la suave fricción del material contra su piel. Algunas veces ser una heredera tenía sus buenos puntos. Su madre no pudo haber estado allí para criarla, pero una cosa que su madre hizo fue dejar atrás la considerable herencia Wellington.

Esta noche dejó su pelo caer suelto y se aplicó un poco de rimel y brillo de labios. No había necesidad de excederse en el uso del maquillaje, pensó. Además, no sabría cómo aplicar colorete ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello: Era una buena cosa que no lo hiciera. Sacó su lengua y se guiñó el ojo en el espejo antes de salir para cenar.

— Gracias —murmuró Rose al camarero mientras él le daba el menú y se marchaba dando la media vuelta. Pudo haber comido en su cuarto en lugar del restaurante del hotel, pero poder tomarse la cena en el primer piso era parte de su "indulgente" fantasía, aun si comía a solas.

Mientras hacía una ligera lectura de la selección de alimentos todos sus sentidos repentinamente la golpearon en alerta total y una cortante sensación ondulo por su columna vertebral. Bajó su menú para ver a Emmett de pie delante de su mesa. Inesperadamente una intensa apreciación golpeó fuerte a través de ella a la vista del fino suéter verde oscuro grueso extremadamente tirante contra sus voluminosos bíceps y los pantalones negros del traje que se pegaban ajustadamente a sus caderas. Se había afeitado y el débil aroma del jabón masculino se aferraba a él, haciéndola querer moverse más cerca para poder inspirar profundamente.

Su mirada encontró la de ella mientras colocaba su bola, o los restos de su bola más bien, sobre la mesa delante de él. No dijo una palabra, pero se permitió mirarla de arriba abajo empezando en las finas tiras del vestido, demorándose en la curva de su hombro, el abultamiento de sus pechos, antes de regresar audazmente a sus ojos.

Sus ojos dorados, ardientes, hambrientos, e intensamente depredadores, se detuvieron con los suyos. Sin palabras, el hombre le dijo exactamente lo que quería y maldito si su cuerpo no reaccionó del mismo modo. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, su estómago se contrajo con fuerza, sus pezones se pusieron tirantes, duros guijarros contra la tela de seda. Una humedad caliente mojó ligeramente sus bragas. Tuvo que oponerse al deseo de retorcerse bajo su estrecho escrutinio. Dejó caer su mirada fijamente a sus pechos una vez más y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

Emmett cambió de dirección y caminó de regreso a la barra a través de la sala, se reacomodó en su taburete, y recogió su bebida. Mientras sus ojos interceptaron los suyos sobre el reborde de su vaso, su audaz acto con la bola le dijo de un modo muy ostensible…

Él era un cazador.

La había encontrado.

Y la quería…. ahora.

Rose miró hacia abajo a la bola sobre la mesa, un recordatorio de que había estado tan distraída de la cacería, que había dejado atrás un arma. Averiada, sí, pero reparable. Apretó sus dientes y agarró con fuerza las cuerdas de la bola en su mano, enojada consigo misma por estar tan cerca de James solo para permitirle escapar. Su cólera hirvió a fuego lento, desalentando su espíritu, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Emmett el Ejecutor, el cazavampiros, el que "siempre atrapaba a su hombre", había fallado, también. El pensamiento trajo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción a sus labios.

Tan pronto como James lo llamó Emmett, lo supo. El cazador que estaba de pie a su lado en el tren era Emmett el Ejecutor; El hombre acerca del cual ella había oído casualmente hablar a un par de vampiros en un bar en el que había tenido la oportunidad de echarlos y habían corrido hacía una conocida guarida de vampiros un par de semanas atrás. Muchos vampiros temían a Emmett y con razón, al parecer. Había oído que él nunca había perdido una presa. Jamás. ¿Pero si él era tan bueno, por qué su padre nunca lo había mencionado?

Rose ignoró a Emmett mientras comía, rehusándose a admitir su presencia. Pero sentía su pesada mirada fija en ella, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, cada pequeño trozo de comida que ingería, cada sorbo de líquido que tomaba. Cualquier otra mujer podría haberse congelado al ser el objeto de su enérgica inspección, pero Rose, bien… ella era Rose. Nunca se había acobardado y _siempre _afrontaba un desafío. Cuando terminó de comer, ordenó una bebida con sabor a frutas con una sonrisa en sus labios. La táctica dilatatoria era su especialidad.

El camarero trajo su bebida y se demoró en su mesa.— ¿Hay algo más que pueda traerle? —Preguntó, sus cejas oscuras se elevaron.

Ella negó con la cabeza.— No, gracias. Traiga la cuenta.

Él sonrió y su apuesta cara se iluminó.— ¿Quieres tomar un poco de café? Acabo en media hora.

_Tú y yo,_ _amigo, ambos_ _si Emmett consigue lo que quiere,_ pensó ella con una ahogada sonrisa interna al mismo tiempo que se percató cuánto la asombraba la invitación del camarero. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a que los hombres la vieran como uno de los suyos. Pero entonces, recordó su vestido y su fantasía. Él la había visto como una mujer, nada más, nada menos. Entremetiendo su pelo detrás de su oreja, encontró su mirada azul inquisitiva con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía que ser por lo menos siete años más joven que ella.— Gracias por la invitación, pero…

Él se tensó e inmediatamente la cortó, mirando su reloj, mientras veia a sus espaldas, luego retrocedió con una sonrisa de disculpa.— Oh, lo siento, justamente recordé que tengo planes.

Hablando de alguien dando y quitando. Esta vez Rose se rió ahogadamente en voz alta mientras él se escabullía. Su risa ahogada murió en sus labios, sin embargo cuando su mirada se cerró en Emmett. Su mandíbula apretada con fuerza, él parecía francamente enojado. ¿Cuál diablos era su problema?

Ella terminó su bebida y recogió la cereza que estaba colocada encima del hielo en su vaso. Sosteniéndola por el tallo, usó su lengua para sorber el gordo bulbo entre sus labios. Ella encontró su constante mirada, con una propia y audaz mientras masticaba la deliciosa fruta, rellena del alcohol.

¿Por qué no te permites el gusto de algo de sexo anónimo, libre de culpabilidad? Su cuerpo entero se sintió tenso, pendiendo al borde de… ¿qué? No lo sabía. Tal vez fueran las semanas cazando a James. Necesitaba una liberación física y Emmett bueno, el hombre ciertamente tenía un cuerpo que a ella le gustaría explorar. Su pericia como un cazador llamaba a sus instintos más primitivos. Él reunía los requisitos físicos así como también los profesionales. Fácil y sin problemas. Él la quería. Ella lo quería. Sin condiciones.

Ella no podría pedir una mejor circunstancia para apaciguar sus necesidades sexuales. Sonrió burlonamente. Al menos no tenía que preocuparse por su protección. Gracias a los "perros" retortijones desde que tenía trece años, la píldora se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Demonios, mejor que Emmett tuviera algunos malditos condones.

El camarero parecía haber desaparecido, entonces Rose dejó el dinero en efectivo sobre la mesa y se levantó, recogiendo la bola en su mano. Cuando pasó por la barra en su camino hacia la habitación, expresó sobre su hombro— Esta noche, Emmett.

Entrecerrando los ojos, ella esperaba, asi como temía que la siguiera. Contuvo su respiración mientras subía al ascensor, su corazón cayendo con un ruido sordo en su pecho. ¿La seguiría él?

Justo entonces Emmett entró en el ascensor, moviéndose directamente detrás suyo. Cuando ella se acercó al panel de botones del ascensor, él se inclinó y presiono el botón de su piso. No se molestó en preguntarle, pero otra vez le demostró a su propio modo deliberado que él había averiguado en qué piso estaba ella y tenía la intención de seguirla allí.

El breve encuentro de su hombro contra la piel desnuda de su espalda, el calor que emanaba de él, la hizo estremecerse. Él no la tocó otra vez, tampoco se alejó. En lugar de eso, permaneció en su espacio personal, casi tocándola pero no completamente. Ella nunca había sabido cuan placentero podía ser un "casi".

Cuando el ascensor se deslizó con rapidez hacia arriba, Ian dobló su cabeza e inhaló cerca de su cuello. El deseo se arremolinó en su estómago, arañando su camino hasta su sexo. Refrenó un gemido de anticipación. Cuando su mano se posó más sobre su vientre, ella se resistió al deseo de apresurarse a aceptar el contacto. Extendiendo sus dedos, él la presionó contra la dura superficie de su pecho justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se deslizaron abriéndose.

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, siento la demora………………..jejejejeje soy mala prometo subir mañana

ATTE:

Miss Mckarty


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el Sabor de la Venganza y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

_¡Ay! Demasiado, demasiado_. El hombre la hacía sentir demasiado y él aún no la había besado todavía. Rose se alejó de su alcance y se dirigió a su habitación. Mala idea, Rose. Mala idea. Las palabras cantaron en su cabeza cuando levantó la tarjeta llave y trató de insertarla en la cerradura, su mano temblorosa y torpe. _Tal vez puedo entrar a mi cuarto antes de…_

Emmett presionó su torso entero contra su espalda. Su mano aterrizó sobre la de ella para estabilizar la tarjeta llave e insertarla en la cerradura mientras murmuraba en su oído— Sabes lo que quiero. Huelo tu deseo, Rose. Tú quieres esto, también. —Él plantó un tierno beso en su cuello y terminó— No empieces a especular.

Rose cerró sus ojos. Dios, ella lo necesitaba. Él estaba en lo cierto. Ella debería gozar aquí y ahora mientras pudiera hacerlo. Podría no sobrevivir a su misión autoimpuesta de cazar a James. Podría oírse a sí misma quejándose mientras yacía allí muriendo de una herida mortal, _debería patearme mi propio culo por no haber aceptado retozar con aquel erótico tipo de Emmett mientras tenía la oportunidad._

Emmett abrió la puerta y puso su mano contra su pequeña espalda, dirigiéndola a su habitación. Mientras él cerraba la puerta, se desplazó alrededor de Rose y la colocó contra ella. Colocando una mano sobre la superficie de madera por encima de su cabeza, su expresión se volvió intensa y fija mientras se recostaba sobre ella. Él no sonrió. No coqueteó. Pero sus ardientes ojos le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba. Él la _quería,_ y Dios, ella también lo hacía.

Emmett ágilmente pasó rozando un dedo contra la tira de su vestido. — Este vestido te queda bien, Rose. ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que son raras las ocasiones en que te pones uno?

Ella se tensó, preparada para sentirse ofendida por su comentario cuando vio que su mirada se había fijado en sus labios. Él le acarició el reborde de su labio con su dedo.

— Supongo que sabes que hay una zona erógena aquí, —él trazó una línea directamente bajo su barbilla hasta su cuello— aquí. —dijo en un tono ronco mientras mantenía su seductiva ruta entre sus pechos.

Ella lloriqueó porque él había evitado sus pechos hasta que su dedo se movió más abajo por su estómago, deteniéndose una vez que alcanzó su sexo.

— ¿Aquí? —Él apretó contra su clítoris a través de la seda de su vestido y Rose pensó que con seguridad tendría un orgasmo en ese mismo momento. Ella se resistió al impulso de agitarse contra su mano. De ninguna manera. Él iba a tener que trabajar más duro que eso.

Ella encontró su mirada fija frontalmente, su respiración girando superficial. Levantando una ceja, ella dijo sarcásticamente— No había oído nada de eso.

Las comisuras de su boca se inclinaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa complacida.— Bien. —Él deslizó su mano alrededor y ahuecó su trasero, desplazándola totalmente contra su erección.— Me gusta la idea de ser el que te lo muestre.

Rose contuvo la respiración, por su agresiva acción mientras la emoción silbaba a través de su cuerpo haciendo que un calor húmedo se reuniera entre sus piernas. Él deslizó su mano bajo sus nalgas por detrás de su muslo, solamente se detuvo cuando sus dedos pasaron rozando contra el cuchillo atado con correa en su pierna.

Emmett apretó su mandíbula y la cólera se reflejó en su mirada.— Una cosa más. —Él sacó el cuchillo de la funda y lo clavó enérgicamente en la puerta de madera a unos pocos milímetros de su cabeza.— James se queda fuera. ¿Hecho?

Una sacudida de conciencia se le disparó por sus palabras. Rose alcanzó a agarrar su erección a través de sus pantalones, y tiró de ella limpiamente contra ella.— No puedo estar de acuerdo Emmett…

Ella no tuvo posibilidad de terminar su frase. La boca de Emmett cayó encima de la suya, dura y hambrienta, exigente y agresiva. Deslizando sensualmente su lengua contra la suya convirtió esa anterior sacudida de conciencia en rayos de electricidad, disparando a todos sus extremos. Donde la caliente humedad se había acumulado antes, ahora un dolor pulsante la reemplazaba.

El beso de Emmett se aflojó mientras la tomaba por sus brazos y ahuecaba el dorso de su cabeza para un beso más profundo, más íntimo. Su primer beso, esperó, pero este minucioso, deliberado apareamiento con su boca robó su respiración. El magistral juego de su boca sobre la de ella le dijo que este hombre no escatimaba en la categoría oral. Él parecía saborear cada toque de piel contra piel, cada encuentro de labios contra labios, cada deslizamiento de lengua contra lengua mientras exploraba su boca, completamente dominándola. Y por una vez se sintió bien siendo dominada.

Emmett deslizó sus manos por debajo de su camisa, levantado sus lados, y alrededor de su espalda, saboreando la sensación de la caliente piel estirada tensamente sobre sus ondulantes músculos. Ella velozmente se quitó su suéter por la cabeza y lo lanzó al suelo Encontrándose con su mirada hambrienta, rastreó un camino a través de su pecho poderosamente fortalecido con sus palmas, rozando con sus manos alrededor de su cuadrado abdomen y estrecha cintura. Emmett expresó con gemidos su aprobación cuando ella dejó caer sus manos por sus nalgas y lo deslizó más cerca de ella, presionando su vientre contra su erección.

Él dio un paso hacia ella entonces, la apoyó contra la puerta otra vez, sus manos moviéndose a sus hombros y luego a sus pechos. Rose se arqueó ante las grandes manos que tomaban entre sus palmas sus suaves pechos sobre la seda de su vestido.

Sus labios pronto siguieron un camino descendente por su cuello, dejando una huella de ardiente fuego tras ellos. Emmett dejó de besarla y clavó la mirada en sus ojos mientras aflojaba las tiras de sus hombros. Su estómago se tensó y sus pechos sintieron un hormigueo mientras esperaba que él resbalara su vestido hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Cuando él deslizó el material hacia abajo, ella pateó sus zapatos junto con su vestido y se quedo erguida delante de él, ataviada sólo con su ropa interior de seda roja.

La mirada de Emmett examinó rápidamente su cuerpo, deteniéndose por el camino para apreciar una curva aquí, un abultamiento allí. En todas partes donde él miraba ella sentía un hormigueo en respuesta.— _Tá tú go h-áileann._—dijo él, su tono rudo y bajo.

Aunque ella no supo lo que él verdaderamente había dicho, la mirada en sus ojos le dijo que era un cumplido.

Cuando su mirada se hundió en su estómago y bajó, su expresión se endureció. — Nunca conmigo —rechinó, su intensa mirada fija mientras él rompía la correa de velcro y tiraba la funda del cuchillo de su pierna.

Ella supo lo que insinuaba. Nunca con él ella sentiría la necesidad de protegerse.

Él era el cazador.

El alfa.

El protector.

Él habló como si fueran a tener más de una noche juntos. La fantasía le hizo a ella estremecer, sacudiendo su corazón, y los muslos temblando en respuesta. Él estaba equivocado, pero ella disfrutaría la fantasía por una noche al menos. Cuando él dio un paso cerca de ella otra vez, Rose puso sus manos en sus hombros.

Sus ojos dorados resplandecieron, enfocando la atención en sus pechos.— Cerezas rojas —murmuró. Lamió su dedo, luego pasó rozando un pezón enguijarrado con la punta mojada, suavemente.

Ella gimió con su breve toque, vio el parpadeo de deseo en sus ojos cuando él trazo su mano bajo su vientre, tocando cada firme músculo a su vez.

Emmett resbaló su dedo dentro de su ropa interior y lo deslizó contra su clítoris.— Y nata dulce —terminó él cuando zambulló su dedo profundamente dentro de su canal, obteniendo un gemido espontáneo por el inesperado placer de ella por sus esfuerzos. Ella clavó sus dedos en sus hombros y miró con fascinación como él retiraba su dedo y lo deslizaba en su boca, succionando sus jugos, mientras su mirada se enlazaba con la suya.

No era justo. No era correcto del todo que un hombre la pudiera hacer sentir tanto. Pero demonios, si ella desaprovechaba esta oportunidad por miedo a sus propias emociones. Emmett resultaba ser el sueño húmedo de cada mujer y ella lo quería estar taaaaaan empapada.

El corazón de Rose saltó varias pulsaciones mientras desabotonaba los pantalones de Emmett. Dios mío, ella tenía que verle, saber si él era tan grande como se sentía. Ella dejó sus ojos enfocados en sus manos. No quería que Emmett viera cuánto deseaba ver su necesidad.

— Estoy tomando la píldora, pero no admito riesgos —habló sin parar para esconder su deseo.— Por favor dime que tienes un condón o tres en tus pantalones —terminó mientras le bajaba la cremallera de la bragueta.

Emmett agarró sus muñecas, calmando sus movimientos.

Rose encontró su mirada con una interrogante.

— Quiero sentir tu carne caliente alrededor de mí Rose. No quiero nada entre nosotros.

Tanto como sus eróticas palabras la excitaron, el corazón de Rose cayó en picado, dentro de un trasfondo de desilusión. Bien, demonios.

Emmett abrazó su cuello, frotando su pulgar a lo largo de su mandíbula. Su mirada buscó la suya.— No salvé tu vida hoy simplemente para tirarla a la basura. No transmito enfermedades, Rose.

— ¿Cómo sabes…? —Ella comenzó a preguntar.

Él se inclinó y susurró con voz ronca junto a su oído— Simplemente tendrás que confiar en mí cuando lo haga.

_Confía en mí._ _Confía en mí._ Sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente.

Por alguna razón incomprensible, ella confíaba que él nunca la lastimaría.

Rose asintió y Emmett retrocedió para sacarse de un tirón su ropa interior y sus pantalones.

Ella no pudo detener el grito ahogado que escapó de sus labios. Santo cielo. No sólo era una erección larga y gruesa, sino que se curvaba ligeramente hacia su duro estómago _Nonononono_, no había ningún modo de que ellos se acoplaran juntos. Cuando ella negó con la cabeza y dijo— Yo estoy "pensando en no" — Emmett se rió entre dientes.

— Yo estoy "pensando en", infiernos sí —contestó, con tono firme.

El profundo timbre de su voz vibró en lo alto de su columna cuando ella encontró su mirada.

— Recuerda, he visto verdaderamente qué tan ágil eres. —Él agarró su mano y la colocó encima de su dura erección. Envolviendo sus dedos alrededor, él condujo su mano desde la punta vertical hasta la base, gimiendo mientras ella apretaba de manera refleja.

Cuando Rose deslizó su apretón atrás de arriba hacia abajo, él agarró su muñeca y apretó— Pediras todo de mí antes de que esto termine.

Rose levantó su ceja por su arrogancia.— Oh, tú estás tan seguro, ¿verdad?

Él le dirigió una amplia sonrisa excitante.— Estoy seguro de esto. —Hizo girar sus pezones entre sus dedos, ejerciendo justamente la cantidad correcta de presión. Cuando el dolor vino, su respiración se enlazó mientras la lujuria se despertaba a través de ella. Él soltó sus pechos y movió su mano por su ropa interior, deslizando su mano dentro otra vez. Encontrando su húmeda entrada, él sumergió su dedo dentro de su caliente centro.— Y estoy muy seguro de esto.

El deseo se disparo a través de su cuerpo mientras él presionaba tan profundo como su dedo podía llegar, tocando su cérvix. Cuando él trazó un perezoso círculo alrededor del sensitivo pico, ella sintió su propia descarga caliente de jugos bañar su dedo, ayudando a su excitación. Sus ojos resplandecieron por la secundaria lubricación y una sonrisa satisfecha inclinó sus labios.

Cuándo él comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hacia la cama, Rose asió sus hombros, tratando de levantarse de él.— No —exigió él, sujetando fuertemente su palma alrededor de su montículo para conservar su mano dentro de ella.

Rose encontró su desafiante mirada con la suya propia hasta que él tocó ese sensitivo lugar profundamente dentro y golpeó ligeramente sobre ello, deslizándola cerca. Por voluntad propia, su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza hacia adelante por su experta manipulación. Hablando de ser manipulado por las pelotas… bien, en su caso, ese refrán sería completamente diferente, pero al menos ahora ella verdaderamente entendía el significado detrás de ello. Él la había dejado tan sin aliento que si ahora mismo le pidiera que saltara, ella diría— Cariño, desde cualquier puente que pidas, allí estoy.

Cuando alcanzaron la cama, él presionó por detrás de sus piernas contra el colchón y, _¡S__anto Toledo!_ el hombre la levantó sobre la cama simplemente con su dedo y su mano contra ella. Ella asió sus hombros y refrenó el gemido que la fricción y el subsiguiente placer de su acción produjo como respuesta. Dios mío, él era fuerte. ¡Qué maravilloso!

Rose gateó de espaldas sobre sus codos mientras Emmett la seguía encima de la cama, elevándose sobre ella, todo cazador, todo depredador. Ella trató de reducir la velocidad de su respiración, para esconder la excitación que recorría a través de su cuerpo, la excitación que tenía a su corazón martillando un número astronómico de pulsaciones por minuto. Pero cuando Emmett besó su muslo e inspiró profundamente cerca de su sexo, expresando con un gruñido su aprecio, ella perdió su dominio sobre su compostura.

Su respiración se volvió agitada, su pecho se elevó y se cayó con sus incontroladas respiraciones al pensar en lo que él le hacía a sentir: nerviosa, caliente, insaciable. Y el hombre no la había tocado. Él simplemente la había olfateado. ¡Por Dios Santo! _¡Sujetate,_ Rose_!_

Pero ella no podía. Su cuerpo quería, no, necesitaba _su _toque, _su _dominación, _su _apareamiento primitivo. Ella no había sentido nunca nada que la atrajera realmente tanto como el poderoso magnetismo de este hombre. El pensamiento la asustó devolviéndola a ese lugar protegido que ella reservaba para sí misma.

Ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho, lista para apartarlo, cuando su mano invadió su raja y recogió sus calientes jugos. Su acción la conmocionó dejándola en una sorprendida inmovilidad. Con movimientos medidos y precisos, él frotó su ser a lo largo del interior de ambos muslos.

Ella levantó la vista y la seductora mirada dorada de Emmett mantuvo la suya, causando que su corazón golpeara duramente contra su pecho cuando ella cayó en la cuenta de su objetivo. Nunca un hombre la había estimulado como éste lo hacía, ni la hizo sentirse tan completamente voraz en su necesidad de que él la probara. Su estómago se contrajo ferozmente, creciendo rápidamente su deseo cuando Emmett agachó su cabeza y lamió un camino a lo largo de la suave piel que él apenas había mojado, probándola, saboreándola.

Rose gimió por la combinación de caliente humedad con la fricción de su lengua. Su gemido contra su muslo envió diminutos escalofríos pasar como un relámpago por su cuerpo. Ella nunca sobreviviría a esto, pensó mientras echaba hacia atrás la cabeza de un lado a otro por la tensión sexual creciendo dentro de ella.

Cuando él limpió a fondo un muslo y se movió hasta el otro, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Ella agarró su pelo, obligándolo a mirarla. — Saboréame, Emmett, no puedo aguantar la incertidumbre.

Él le brindó una amplia sonrisa picaresca.— Todavía no, _a chroí._

_¡Arrgh!_ Ella gimió de cólera y frustración, y sujetó sus muslos a la vez, encerrando su cabeza entre ellos.

Emmett agarró sus rodillas, forzando sus muslos a separarse contra la cama. Su intensa mirada se encontró con la suya. — Mantenlas así o no obtendrás lo que quieres.

Rose apretó con fuerza sus dientes y asió la colcha bajo de ella cuando él continuó con su dulce tormento. Esta vez mientras él se acercaba su húmeda entrada, deslizó su lengua a través de los pliegues muy lentamente antes de sumergirse dentro de ella. Ella casi saltó de la cama por el contacto, pero él mantuvo sus caderas firmemente contra el colchón mientras reanudaba su lenta tortura otra vez.

Rose recogió sus manos en apretados puños. Ella quería decirle adonde ir, pero al mismo tiempo ella le rogaría que se quedase si él decidía salir.

Los últimos pequeños toques de su lengua pusieron su boca más cerca y más cerca a su palpitante calor. Cuando él finalmente levantó sus caderas y devoró su sexo, Rose dejó al gemido de placer que había estado deteniendo escapar de sus labios. Dios, él sabía verdaderamente cómo llevarla al borde de su orgasmo, reteniéndola vibrando, el intestino retorciéndosele por la anticipación.

Emmett murmuró contra ella mientras lamía un sendero hasta su clítoris— Sabes tan bien, Rose. Tu nata es rica, el sabor dulce tan sugestivo. Me haces querer más.

Sus sensuales palabras hicieron que sus jugos se acumularan otra vez e Emmett gimió, diciendo conforme lavaba y chupaba— Eso es. Quiero todo lo que puedes dar, _a ghrá. _—Él continuó hablándole, animándola en su rítmico lenguaje. Ella había oído a Demetri decir similares sonoras palabras antes. Irlandés, sí, él hablaba irlandés como si fuera un segundo idioma para él.

Emmett deslizó dos dedos en su hendidura, acariciándola a un ritmo lento, seductor mientras lamía su clítoris con su lengua y labios, bromeando y tirando.

— Oh, Dios. —Rose cerró sus ojos conforme su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con su inminente clímax.

— Mírame, Rose —demandó Emmett.

Rose abrió sus ojos mientras Emmett soltaba sus caderas y se cernía sobre ella, su erección presionada contra su húmedo calor. Ella asió sus hombros y desplegó sus piernas, levantando sus caderas mientras aceptaba su dura lanza.

Emmett empujó dentro de ella ligeramente, deslizándose hacia afuera, y la burló otra vez. Rose ardía por el placer, pero antes de poder mover contra él, él se retiraba.

— Emmett —exclamó, sus entrañas retorciéndose con fuerza y anudándose en su demorado orgasmo.

Su fija mirada dorada se encontró con la suya frustrada.— Tienes que estar preparada, Rose.

Ella agarró firmemente sus hombros, hincando sus dedos profundamente. A través de los dientes apretados, dijo— Estoy preparada.

Él empujó dentro de ella una vez más, lenta y continuamente, la mirada sobre su cara seria y concentrada.

Rose agarró con fuerza sus músculos alrededor de él y sonrió con satisfacción cuando sus esfuerzos produjeron como respuesta un gruñido bajo de él. Esta vez, cuando Emmett trató de retirarse, ella se preparó. Rose rápidamente puso sus manos en sus nalgas y le sujetó dentro de ella. Inclinando sus caderas contra él, ella gimió su gratificación por la apretada sensación de su dura carne, una perfecta presión contra sus calientes paredes.

Emmett se movió tan rápidamente que ella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Él asió sus manos y las mantuvo al lado de su cabeza. Enlazando sus dedos con lo de ella, él la inmovilizó aun así mientras se retiraba otra vez.— Todavía no. Te quiero delirante de necesidad.

— Jódete —siseó ella, conforme la cólera se derretía por el dominio sobre ella del deseo altamente insatisfecho. Estaba tensa de necesidad insatisfecha y el hombre quería tomarle el pelo. Nada la haría implorar. Ella trató de desviar su peso lejos de ella.

Una sonrisa satisfecha cruzó su cara.— Pienso que estás lista ahora. —Él empujó dentro, llenándola completamente, rasgando un grito de placer-dolor cuando la llena longitud de él la estiró tensándola, tocando su cérvix. Emmett salió y se deslizó hacia atrás adentro, presionando sus caderas contra las de ella.— Venga, _a ghrá._ Quiero oír tú grito.

Rose cerró sus ojos y se mordió los labios. Ella no quería darle la satisfacción en cuanto sintió los primeros pequeños temblores de su orgasmo producirse.

— Te siento tensándote a mi alrededor —Gruñó él conforme se retiraba y empujaba de regreso hacia adentro, su propia respiración volviéndose desgarrada.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, sin estar dispuesta a dejarle saber simplemente cómo de bien se sentía.

— Mentirosa —dijo con voz áspera, empujando enérgicamente contra ella.

— Oh, Dios —susurró ella antes de que pudiera detener sus palabras. Él se sentía tan malditamente bien, ambas sensaciones la emocionaron y la asustaron. Ella quiso gritar su placer. Ella nunca había gritado durante el sexo.

— Ven a mí —dijo Emmett, su tono ronco mientras bombeaba dentro de ella. Él besó su garganta, luego detuvo sus dientes en la sensitiva curva de carne entre su cuello y el hombro. Su primitiva marca, de apareamiento con la sensación de su caliente semen recubriendo sus entrañas, envió a Rose al borde, causando que gritara su nombre a medida que el puro éxtasis rodaba por todo su cuerpo en eróticas, climáticas olas.

Cuando su respiración desaceleró, Rose conservó sus ojos cerrados mientras que Emmett plantaba tiernos besos en su cuello, rozando sus labios hasta su mandíbula y luego besó su boca mientras murmuraba palabras irlandesas. Las palabras de las que ella no quería saber el significado. Ella no quería que él hiciera de esto algo personal o que le dijera que eran amantes. Ella no podía permitirse sentir nada por él.

Eran adversarios.

Cuando el rubor de la oleada de excitación menguó, comprendió cuánto necesitaba un espacio. La presencia de Emmett la acobardaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Mascullando su deseo de usar el cuarto de baño, se deslizó fuera de la cama y de él y echó a andar hacia el cuarto de baño.

Él agarró su muñeca antes de que ella pudiera alejarse de la cama.— ¿Rose?

Rose se rehusó a mirarle. Cuando él la soltó, entró al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Apoyándose contra la puerta, se deslizó hasta el piso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas dobladas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atento, tan tierno, tan condenadamente irresistible después?

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, siento la demora………………..jejejejeje soy mala prometo subir mañana

NOTA:

**TÁ TÚ GO H-ÁILEANN = **Eres hermosa.

**A CHROÍ = **Mi corazón.

**A GHRÁ** = Mi amor.

ATTE:

Miss Mckarty


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el Sabor de la Venganza y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos**_

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

Emmett se echó hacia atrás en la cama y contempló a Rose. La experiencia entera con ella había desatado el infierno en él. Él había gozado de muchas mujeres pero nunca como esto. Terca, brava, naturalmente apasionada pero determinadamente distante. Era una mujer complicada, su consorte. Su consorte. "Jodidos" infiernos, que extraño sonaba. Él nunca pensó ni en un millón de años que se conformaría con una sola mujer. Y una tan resistente, además. Suspiró cuando se percató de la empinada batalla que tendría que afrontar con ella. Le molestaba hasta verla retirarse tan rápidamente de él después de su sesión de sexo como si ella estuviera avergonzada de haber dejado sus sentimientos al descubierto.

Él rió entre dientes cuando se dio cuenta de la ironía del hecho de que Emmett el Ejecutor, brutalmente franco, grosero casi hasta el límite, el líder Bruen, sería el que debía enseñar a su _Sonuachar _cómo amar y ser amada. Y él lo haría. Él no podía saber lo que sucedió en el pasado de Rose para hacerla tan temerosa de compartir sus sentimientos, para ser tocada y amada, pero una cosa si sabía con toda seguridad, ella era su consorte vampiro y él no podía hacer menos por ella, por ellos.

Nunca había querido darle tanto placer a una mujer como a Rose. Había tenido hasta que oponerse al deseo de tomar su sangre. En un punto durante sus intensos escarceos amorosos, sus incisivos se habían desenvainado solos. Eso nunca le había ocurrido antes. En toda la vida. Siempre se había controlado. Era como si su cuerpo la deseara ardientemente, conociendo que su sangre sabría dulce y picante, pero él sabía que identificar su sabor exacto sería tan esquivo y difícil de describir como Rose.

Habiendo hecho el amor a su compañera, su naturaleza protectora lo golpeó con velocidad. Nunca se había sentido tan protector con otra persona. Ella se reiría si conociese sus pensamientos, dura como ella pensaba que era. Pero los hechos eran los hechos. Él era el mejor cazador, si no por ninguna otra razón, porque él era un vampiro.

Y en ese lugar residía el quid del problema. De alguna forma él no pensaba que revelar su estado vampírico beneficiaría a uno u al otro o a ambos por el momento. Él quería que Rose aprendiera a confiar en él antes de soltar esa pequeña sorpresa sobre ella. _¿Adivina qué?_ ¿El tipo con quien has compartido un sexo increible? Es un vampiro. Emmett cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo entero se tensó al pensar en su reacción. No. Todavía no.

Rose abrió la puerta y caminó hacía fuera. Su pelo ahora colgaba en una trenza bastante gruesa sobre su hombro. Se había lavado la cara y se había cepillado los dientes. Los agudos sentidos de Emmett lo golpearon. Él podía oír a su corazón latir, oler su excitación. Ella olía deliciosamente.

— ¿Todavía estás aquí? —Ella se paro al lado de la cama con sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos desnudos, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Emmett dobló sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en una postura casual.— ¿Dónde si no estaría? —Él sabía que ella realmente quería librarse de él.

— Supuse que te habías ido ya.

Emmett se rió ahogadamente.— ¿Qué? ¡Zas!, bam, gracias, ¿señor?

— Buen punto. —Rose sonrió burlonamente.

Cuando Emmett suspiró resignado, él notó el suspiro de alivio que ella dejó escapar. Él tendió su mano y dijo— ¿Ayúdame a levantarme, quieres?

_Cualquier cosa._ _Cualquier cosa para sacar al demonio fuera de mi cama,_ pensó Rose a medida que ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo. En lugar de tomar su mano, él agarró su muñeca y sonrió abiertamente antes de tirar bruscamente de ella sobre la cama. Hombre, él tenía reflejos rápidos. El corazón de Rose golpeó en su pecho por el abrupto cambio de posición ahora que su cuerpo estaba refugiado contra el ancho pecho de Emmett, al estilo cuchara.

Cuando ella comenzó a luchar, él lanzó una fornida pierna sobre la de ella.— ¿Adivina qué? —Él murmuró en su oreja y besó su cuello. — No es así cómo actúo.

— Déjame levantarme, Emmett. Tú obtuviste lo que quisiste —dijo mordazmente, su cólera burbujeando hasta la superficie por su arrogancia.

Emmett la sujetó con una mano grande sobre su pecho, deslizándola cerca de su cuerpo, su dura erección presionando contra su trasero.— Y tú también —él se rió ahogadamente.

— Deja de luchar, Rose. —Su tono era suave.— Estás exhausta. Has rastreado a James durante dos días, francamente ahora necesitas dormir un poco. No pudiste haber descansado mucho antes de bajar a cenar hoy por la noche. Quiero que duermas sin preocuparte por protegerte.

Rose se esforzó contra su agarre.— Puedo protegerme realmente muy bien, Emmett. He estado haciéndolo toda mi vida.

— ¿Por qué necesitarías hacer eso _toda _tu vida? —preguntó.— Cuéntame sobre ti.

La suavidad de su tono, la preocupación que se escuchó en su voz, sacudió con fuerza su corazón. El extraño sentimiento hizo que intentara nuevamente liberarse de los brazos que la sostenían.

Él suspiró, pero apretó su brazo alrededor de ella.— Está bien, simplemente descansa, _a chroí._

Rose tiró de la mano en su pecho, pero Emmett habló contra su pelo, besando su cuello y ese sensible lugar tras su oreja, calmándola con sus bellas palabras irlandesas. Antes de que lo supiese, sus párpados comenzaron a plegarse y su organismo se relajó contra el suyo mucho más grande. Ella aun no tenía la energía para moverse cuando él deslizó su mano hacia abajo por su estómago y descansó su palma posesivamente en su muslo. Lo último que oyó antes de quedarse dormida fue a Emmett diciendo— _Oíche mhaith_.

Emmett compelió a Rose a dormir. Ella necesitaba su descanso. Él necesitaba saber que ella estaba a salvo. Conforme él deslizaba la cinta fuera de su pelo y corría sus dedos a través de la rubia seda, desatando su trenza, no podía creer que hubiera encontrado a su _Sonuachar,_ su compañera del alma. Él nunca realmente planeó encontrar a una mujer que lo atrajera tanto mental como físicamente. Había simplemente algo acerca de Rose, algo fugaz, y no era porque ella mantenía sus emociones a raya. No, él lo investigaría a fondo.

La primera cosa que haría por la mañana, sería pedirle a Felix Vulturi que comprobara sus antecedentes. Pues bien, después de que él averiguaba su nombre y apellidos. Él se rió ahogadamente para sí mismo. Maldición, ella había logrado no decirle nunca esa parte. Él tuvo que compeler al mozo del hotel para enterarse en qué piso estaba ella, ya que Rose había hecho su reserva del hotel bajo un nombre falso.

Bostezó. Por la mañana, mientras ella se duchara, él buscaría entre sus cosas y averiguaría su identidad. Quería respuestas. Quería saber por qué se convirtió en una cazavampiros y por qué había concentrado su objetivo en James hasta el extremo de perder el sueño por la cacería. Mañana hablarían. Pero esta noche… esta noche él quería disfrutar de la paz que sentía mientras la abrazaba estrechamente.

Emmett despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose descansado y alegre. Trató de alcanzar a Rose y abrió los ojos cuando detectó la cama vacía. Escudriñó el cuarto, su corazón saltándose pulsaciones mientras él advertía que todas sus ropas faltaban.

Saltando de la cama, se lanzó dentro del cuarto de baño. Vacío. Maldita sea. ¿Cómo había podido ella zafarse? Dos veces él había tenido que compelerla de regreso a dormir la última noche. De alguna manera ella había logrado volver a despertarse sola como si fuera un hábito, incluso rompiendo completamente su fortaleza mental durante su sueño. La mujer debía tener una voluntad de acero. Él sabía que ella probaría cada trozo de la paciencia que pensaba que no tenía.

Emmett frotó su barbilla y consideró dónde podría haber ido, estaba agradecido a su buena estrella por el dispositivo de guía electrónica que había colocado bajo su coche en el guardabarros en la estación de tren abandonada.

Rose sonrió mientras envainaba su cuchillo Bowie y saltaba dentro de su coche. Examinó los neumáticos desinflados en el auto de alquiler de Emmett en su retrovisor mientras se iba. Le estaba bien empleado por atreverse a permanecer en su cuarto durante toda la noche. Además, ella necesitaba una pequeña ventaja inicial sobre el hombre.

Cuando se despertó y se percató que había dormido prácticamente la noche entera sin despertarse, alucinó. Siempre se había despertado varias veces por la noche.

Rose tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su buzon de voz. Una educada, varonil voz salió de la línea.— Señorita Markson, veo que ha vuelto a dejar a nuestro amigo James escabullirse de entre sus dedos otra vez. —Él dio un suspiro aburrido que hizo que Rose apretara sus dientes por la frustración.— Recientemente he oído que él está haciendo planes para estar en el club Rojo Satén esta noche. Vea como nuestro depravado vampiro se vuelve más atrevido. Él se dirige a casa.

— Mierda. —Rose tiró el teléfono móvil al asiento del pasajero y dio un volantazo, cambiando de dirección al coche en derredor. Ahora ella necesitaba hacer una reserva para un vuelo de regreso a Chicago. Maldito vampiro. Tratar de eliminar su culo le había costado más de la cuenta de su tiempo personal y dinero. Cuando ella lo alcanzara, lo asaría bien, simplemente por principios.

Rose todavía no había averiguado la identidad del hombre que había estado dejándole mensajes anónimos por un mes. La primera llamada telefónica llegó una semana después de la muerte de su padre. El hombre al teléfono afirmó saber cómo encontrar al vampiro que había matado a su padre. Ella estuvo recelosa de confiar en él, pero su información de donde se encontraba James siempre había sido exacta. Si sólo supiera cuales eran sus motivos para ayudarla. Pero ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar. Después de esa primera conversación telefónica, él sólo había dejado mensajes en su buzon de voz.

Emmett siguió la señal del dispositivo de guía electrónica directamente hasta el parking de coches de alquiler del aeropuerto.— Mierda —siseó mientras pateaba las cubiertas de su coche de alquiler. Después de descubrir sus ruedas acuchilladas, había _pedido prestado_ un coche del parking para seguirle la pista. Esto era lo último que necesitaba.

— Eh, ¿puedo ayudarlo, señor? —Un alto, delgado y rubio hombre se levantó en la puerta de la caseta de los coches de alquiler.

Emmett se volvió hacia el hombre.— Sí, ¿me podría decir adonde fue la mujer que dejó este coche aquí?

— Ella tenía una prisa terrible. Dijo algo acerca de alcanzar un avión.

— ¿Dijo adónde iba?

— No.

Emmett caminó más cerca y encontró la mirada del hombre, compeliéndole.— ¿Me puedes decir su nombre?

El hombre bajó la mirada al registro y luego hojeó la hoja laboral.— Hmmm, es extraño. Ella sólo firmó Rose.

— ¿Qué acerca del recibo de la tarjeta de crédito?

El tipo negó con la cabeza.— Pagó en efectivo.

Emmett pasó su mano por su pelo, la frustración acumulándose.— ¿Qué método de identificación pides para el alquiler?

— La licencia de conducir.

— ¿No demandaste una tarjeta de crédito? —preguntó, incrédulo.

Obtuvo una mirada en blanco por respuesta. Emmett encajó sus dientes, su paciencia menguando. Compelió el resto de la respuesta del hombre.

Con una mirada avergonzada, el asistente contestó— Ella me deslizó uno de a cien.

Emmett inspiró profundamente, irritado.— Anótame su número de matrícula.

Después de que el asistente le dio el número del carnet de conducir, Emmett se detuvo en un teléfono público para llamar a su amigo Felix Vulturi. La frustración se acumuló cuando escuchó el buzón de voz de Felix.

— Felix, aquí Emmett. Escucha camarada. Necesito un favor. Revisa este número de carnet de conducir de Illinois L4568JD, Ciudad: Chicago. Nombre: Desconocido. Apodo: Rose. Hembra, blanca, alrededor de veintiocho años. Déjame saber lo que puedes desenterrar de su presente así como también de su pasado. Y necesito la información tan pronto como sea posible. Deja un mensaje en el teléfono de mi casa con la información. Gracias Felix. Te debo una.

Emmett colgó el teléfono y se dirigió dentro. Las filas hasta la ventanilla de venta de billetes eran exageradamente largas. Se movió sobre sus pies, en espera de que la fila se desplazara hacia delante. Después de quince minutos de espera y de que la línea sólo se hubiera movido unos milímetros, Emmett se inclinó y encontró la mirada de la dependienta a través del recinto.

— Usted. Señor —gritó ella.

Emmett miró alrededor, con una expresión inocente en su cara, y apuntó hacia su pecho.— ¿Yo?

— Sí, señor. ¿Podría por favor avanzar?

Emmett recogió su saco de noche y caminó hacia el frente. Cuando llegó al mostrador pidió— Necesito saber qué vuelo cogió James Kovac ayer. —Si él no podría encontrar a Rose, todo lo que tenía que hacer era buscar a James, entonces él estaría estaba seguro de encontrarla.

La mujer comprobó el sistema.— Lo siento, señor pero ningún James Kovac voló desde aquí ayer.

Emmett casi se marchó dándose la vuelta por la frustración cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó y se giró.— ¿Y Laurent Kovac?

La mujer comprobó los vuelos otra vez.— Ah, sí. Él tomó el vuelo de las 9:00 p.m. a Chicago ayer. —Ella lo miró con expectación.— ¿Quiere usted reservar un vuelo a Chicago también?

Emmett sonrió y sacó su tarjeta de crédito.— Sí.

— ¡Eh! hola, tiíto. —Rose se inclinó y besó la cabeza parcialmente calva de su tío mientras lanzaba su bolso-maleta volando hacia atrás a la silla color borgoña de su oficina.

— Bien, bien, mi sobrina pródiga ha regresado. —Sus ojos azules brillaron intermitentemente mientras buscaba sus papeles de trabajo en su escritorio de nogal.

— Ella lo ha hecho en efecto —Demetri anunció desde la entrada.

— ¿Vives tú aquí ahora? —La mirada de Rose pasó rozando a través de la alfombra de intenso color ciruela, después de los estantes de nogal con libros hasta aterrizar en la alta figura de Demetri que bloqueaba la puerta. Ni una onza de grasa adornaba su delgado y atlético cuerpo. Con grueso pelo negro, ojos verde oscuro, y rasgos esculpidos, ella nunca había visto a un hombre más apuesto. ¿Entonces por qué la robusta apostura de Emmett la atraía tanto?

Demetri caminó hacia adentro y le dio a su tío un vaso de agua. Rose notó que la mano de Mike se estremeció mientras él colocaba el vaso en su boca y se tragaba el agua junto con su medicina para el corazón. La visión tiró de su corazón. ¿Cuándo había él envejecido tan rápidamente? Ella se acuclilló al lado de su silla.— Oye, simplemente hice una visita para obtener alguna ropa limpia. Pero si tú necesitas que me quede por un tiempo, entonces lo haré.

— ¡No! —Dijo su tío, con tono vehemente.— Estoy bien. —Él dejó su mirada encima de Demetrie.— Aunque prefería que te llevaras a Demetri contigo. Él revolotea sobre mí como una madre preocupada.

— No lo hago. —Demetri se vio altamente ofendido por ser comparado con una mujer. — Estoy aquí para repasar mis últimos planes para expandir la red contigo. —Él dejó a su mirada vagabundear sobre la figura de Rose, haciendo una pausa en su curvado trasero antes de regresar a su cara.— Sin embargo, no me importa ser el respaldo de Roseen este caso.

Rose se enderezó y alisó las arrugas de sus pantalones de trabajo.— No gracias, Demetri, lo tengo cubierto. Voy a tomar un baño antes de que marchar otra vez. —Rose salió del cuarto antes de que su tío pudiera insistir en que Demetri la acompañara. No es que sirviera de mucho, pero ella simplemente no quería contrariar a su tío más de lo necesario.

Conforme cruzaba el vestíbulo y tomaba la escalera curvada que se dirigía al ala este de la casa, consideró trasladarse a la casa de huéspedes al borde de la hacienda Wellington. De ese modo, ella tendría su intimidad pero todavía estaría lo suficiente cerca como para velar por su tío. Gracias a dios por Demetri. De otra manera ella se sentiría culpable por dejar a su tío, si bien fue él quien insistió en que tenía derecho a vengar el asesinato de su padre.

Una vez en su cuarto, rápidamente se desnudó y dio un paso bajo la ducha, dejando al agua caliente empapar directamente su piel. Suspirando su satisfacción, se percató que se sentía verdaderamente descansada. Algo que no había estado durante un tiempo larguísimo. Emmett hizo eso por ella.

Los pensamientos de Emmett trajeron de vuelta recuerdos de su noche juntos. El agua caliente golpeando duramente su espalda y salpicando entre sus piernas hizo que su sexo comenzara a latir, por el renovado interés mientras su cuerpo le recordaba precisamente cuánto había ella disfrutado de su toque, su lengua, su boca. ¿Cómo se sentiría teniendo sexo con Emmett en una ducha? Rose gimió mientras su mente vagaba bajo ese sensual camino. Emmett lavando su sexo, Emmett presionándola contra la pared de la ducha guiando su dura lanza dentro de ella. Frustrada por sus traicioneros pensamientos, giró el agua hacia el frío antes de cerrar el grifo.

Saliendo de la ducha, ella inspiró abruptamente ante la vista de Demetri apoyándose contra el marco de puerta, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— ¡Demetri! —Rose tiró la toalla hacia abajo lejos de la barra de la ducha y se envolvió con ella, haciendo pliegues entre sus pechos con movimientos rápidos y temblorosos.— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado parado ahí? —Ella entrecerró sus ojos por su burlona sonrisa en su cara.

Él levantó sus oscuras cejas. — Bastante, lo suficiente como para desear haber estado en la ducha contigo. Los ruidos que oí me hicieron pensar que podrías querer compañía.

Rose sintió que sus mejillas ardían por su cercano escrutinio. Ignorando su comentario, recogió su cepillo y empezó a deslizar las cerdas a través de su pelo mojado.— No tienes derecho a estar aquí. ¿Qué quieres?

— Quiero ayudarte con James. No me gusta que estés haciendo esto tú sola.

— Hemos estado hablando de esto antes, Demetri. Trabajo sola. Punto.

La expresión interesada de Demetri se volvió dura, enfadada. Se acercó y golpeó su mano a través del espejo, borrando la niebla. Girando sus hombros hasta que ella afrontara el espejo, tocó el espacio entre su cuello y hombro.— No creo que hagas esto sola, Rose. —Volviéndose de espaldas, salió del cuarto.

Rose se inclinó y miró el lugar que él había tocado. Una perfecta marca de mordisco se revelaba a través de su piel. Dios, Emmett verdaderamente la había marcado. ¿Por qué ese conocimiento la excitaba y la perturbaba tanto?

_**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo**_

_**NOTA:**_

_**SONUACHAR = **__**Compañero/a del alma**_

_**OÍCHE MHAITH =**__** Buenas noches**_

_**ATTE:**_

_**Miss Mckarty**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el Sabor de la Venganza y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos**_

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

Rose entró en el club nocturno Rojo Satén entre un grupo de estudiantes universitarios. Incluso le habían toqueteado el trasero mientras se abría paso con dificultad por el gentío. Se rió ahogadamente por el gesto en la cara del joven cuando agarró su mano antes de que él la pudiera quitar.

— Soy un poco mayor para eso.

— Pero estás vestida perfectamente para ello. —Tuvo el descaro de contestar.

Rose no lo podía negar. Se rió de su presuntuosa declaración y lo dejó ir. Él tenía razón. Se había metido dentro del mejor vestido "jodeme" que pudo encontrar. Bien, cuando uno busca los tres pies al gato, necesita que su imagen sea la apropiada.

Ella caminó al otro lado del bar y alisó con su mano la falda de su escueto traje. El vestido rojo de mangas largas, adecuadamente se pegaba a sus curvas hasta sus caderas donde la falda flotaba alrededor de la cima de sus muslos. Un escote en V sobre sus pechos permitía una buena vista de su busto. Diamantes colgaban flojamente de los lóbulos de sus orejas, los indispensables palillos en su pelo, y rojos, tacones de aguja de 7'62 centímetros completaban el traje.

Ella incluso intentó lo imposible, poniéndose carmín. Rojo sangre en este caso. A medida que examinaba los decadentes muebles rojos del club nocturno, la pista de baile de tres filas, y el gentío de personas bailando al son de la última canción rap, Rose tuvo que sonreír burlonamente por el hecho de que ella se había vestido en una habitación del hotel. ¿No tendría Demetri un desmayo si la viera vestida así? Bien la cosa era que él no la vería.

El sistema interno de advertencia de su cuerpo zumbó con las vibraciones de vampiros a su alrededor: el barman que le dio una bebida, el tipo sentándose en la barra, a punto de agarrar su culo. Rose suspiró y hábilmente se apartó. Mientras ponía la bebida en sus labios, sus ojos encontraron a James a través de la abarrotada pista de baile.

Él se sentaba en una cabina circular a la derecha de la pista de baile, flanqueado a cada lado por una mujer. Una pelirroja besaba su cuello mientras una rubia hundía su cabeza completamente borracha. Rose no tuvo problemas en distinguir su objetivo.

Mientras ella los observaba, la canción rap _In da Club _de 50Centcomenzó a sonar, el gangsta palpitaba excesivamente a través de su cuerpo. Rose no podía menos que golpear ligeramente su pie su cuerpo duro por el ritmo. Cuando ella se encontró la mirada fija de James otra vez, él le puso a la vista su vaso en un simulado saludo hacia a ella.

_¿Te interesaría unirte a nosotros?_ James habló en su mente mientras el ruidoso principio de la música sacudía su corazón al compás de la canción en constante golpeteo.

Como cazadora, Rose estaba familiarizada con muchos de los inmensos poderes de los vampiros, desde compeler a los humanos y a los animales hasta su habilidad para hablar dentro de la mente. A pesar de eso, la sensación de su voz en su cabeza la sorprendió, ya que esta era la primera vez que James había considerado usar sus poderes para comunicarse con ella.

Rose le dio una sonrisa incitadora, luego pronunció muy lentamente entonces él posiblemente no podría comprender mal— Bésame… el… culo.

_Y eso es tan encantador,_ _también._ Los crueles labios de James se torcieron en una sonrisa.

_Si lo deseas,_ _entonces ven y consíguelo,_ pensó Rose. Ella sonrió burlonamente por sus pensamientos, sabedora de que él no los podía leer, y dejó su vaso. Volteándose, ella pasó en medio del gentío rodeando la pista de baile y fue hacia el cuarto de baño. Abriéndose paso con dificultad a empujones por la gente fuera el cuarto de baño, finalmente consiguió llegar.

Una vez que llegó al cuarto de baño, Rose comprobó su maquillaje en el espejo y enderezó su falda antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos su garganta fue aprisionada en un agarre como una tenazas y James la golpeó ruidosamente contra la pared fuera del cuarto de baño.

— Me has acosado lo suficientemente por mucho tiempo —siseó el, exhibiendo sus colmillos mientras se apoyaba más cerca. Su mirada descendió a su cuello.— He querido probarte por bastante tiempo ahora.

Cuán conveniente que el largo vestíbulo hasta los cuartos de baño donde ella había tenido que abrirse camino con mucho esfuerzo para salir ahora estuvieran vacíos y oscuros, pensó Rose. James ha debido compeler a todo el mundo para salir. Genial, ¿dónde había un molesto gentío cuándo lo necesitabas?

— ¿No sabes que, se supone, que debes saborear tu comida? ¿Sabes, tomarte tu tiempo, tal vez juguetear con ello un poco antes de devórarla? —dijo ella sarcásticamente.

James se reclinó y la contempló.— ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada conmigo?

Rose le miró ferozmente y él apretó su agarre en su cuello por un breve segundo.

— Respóndeme.

Ella sabía que él la podría compeler pero en lugar de eso él escogió el dolor. Así como hizo con su padre. El bastardo.— Mataste a mi padre.

James echó hacia atrás su cabeza y se rió.— Tendrás que ser más específica que eso. He matado a muchos humanos.

Él apretó más su agarre, haciéndola levantar las manos y asir sus dedos alrededor de su garganta en un esfuerzo para liberarse.

— ¿Quién eres? —exigió él.

— ¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda? —preguntó Emmett mientras él de manera despreocupada cruzaba sus brazos y se apoyaba contra la pared a unos pocos centímetros. Vestido con sueltos pantalones grises y una camisa negra, él se veía como cualquier otra persona dada a ir a fiestas.

— No, gracias. Lo tengo todo controlado —Rose habló con voz áspera mientras ella lograba conseguir algo de temporal alivio del apretado agarre de James alrededor de su garganta cuando él contempló a Emmett.

Ambos hombres se rieron de su osada declaración. James se volvió hacia Emmett.— Tienes que admitirlo, la mujer tiene pelotas.

— Oh, tengo pelotas justamente, —dijo Rose— las tuyas, justo donde las quiero.

Mientras ella tiraba del agarre de James alrededor de su cuello con una mano, Emmett notó el leve láser de la pistola de Rose puesto una incandescencia brillante contra la entrepierna de James. Emmett se rió ahogadamente por su descarado movimiento mientras James siseaba por la cólera.

— Suéltame o accionaré el gatillo —logró decir sofocadamente.

En ese mismo momento, Emmett oyó un sonido a unos pocos centímetros de su espalda.

— Haz que libere a James, Emmett, o te volaré la cabeza —dijo un vampiro desde detrás de él.

Rose entrecerró sus ojos sobre James.— Mira como estamos en un punto muerto. Haz que tu vampiro libere a Emmett luego te dejaré ir.

Emmett vio la cólera y la frustración que se reflejó en la expresión de James antes de que él se volviese hacia ella. — ¿Por qué estás protegiéndole? —Luego él hizo una pausa como si la comprensión emergiera. Él miró de Rose a Emmett.— Ah, dos adversarios en pos de un enemigo común… ¿es eso?

Emmett lo ignoró, pero Rose intervino en la conversación, atrayendo la atención de James de regreso a ella.— Por ahí va la cosa.

James soltó su garganta sólo para deslizar un dedo por la suave columna.— Pienso que me gusta la idea de ser el cazador en lugar de la presa. Soy un depredador_ muy _bueno. Y tú eres una humana digna de una buena follada. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

El estómago de Emmett se retorció por la idea de que James ahora veía a Rose como carne de primera y no simplemente como un cazador a ser evitado.

— Rose Markson, bastardo asesino. Mataste a mi padre, John. Recuerda mi nombre porque estás ya jodido hasta el punto que yo empezaría a preocuparme.

La verdadera identidad de Rose era la última cosa que Emmett esperaba. Él todavía no había escuchado noticias de respuesta de Mark. Descubrir que Rose era la hija de Riley Markson le hizo jadear. Pero esa información explicaba su necesidad apremiante de eliminar a James.

La risa de James era rica y despreocupada mientras se volvía hacia Emmet.— Entonces, vosotros dos realmente _vais a _tener que pelear por mí, ¿no lo crees, Emmett?

— Estamos… —Emmett comenzó a decir, mostrar un frente unido, cuando Rose lo interrumpió.

— Tú eres mío, James.

James se volvió hacia ella y extendió su uña en la punta de su dedo. Presionándola en su cuello, él hizo salir varias gotas de sangre.— Y tú, —él saboreó el líquido rojo en su dedo— Mmmm, sabes bien. Tú eres mía, Rose Markson.

— No —Emmett gritó a voz en cuello mientras el deseo de matar recorría a través de sus venas. Nadie tocaba a Rose o saboreaba su sangre excepto él. Emmett no pensó, pero se movió puramente por instinto. Sin volverse, disparó al vampiro detrás de él con la pistola entremetida bajo su brazo, luego apuntó a James, pero se acababa el tiempo, el vampiro había cambiado a niebla.

Intuyendo que más vampiros estarían sobre ellos en unos segundos, Emmett dio dos largas zancadas, agarró a Rose por la muñeca, y echó a correr hacia abajo por el vestíbulo, diciendo mientras la arrastraba detrás de él— Ya vienen. Pronto tendremos compañía.

Rose le hizo detenerse el tiempo suficiente para sacarse de una patada sus tacones. Una vez que hubo lanzado sus zapatos, Emmett la empujó delante de él mientras oían a los vampiros entrar en el vestíbulo y a James ordenándoles perseguirlos.

El corazón de Rose iba a todo correr mientras pasaba velozmente hacia abajo por el largo vestíbulo. Las alfombras orientales, las pinturas al óleo en las paredes, y los candelabros de pared que emitían un pequeño fulgor amarillo eran los únicos indicadores que tenía para ir por ahí. El vestíbulo acababa con una mesa color cereza oscura de control contra la pared distante. Ahora ella tenía que tomar una decisión o doblar a la izquierda o a la derecha. Derecha. Oyendo los disparos que retumbaban abajo del vestíbulo, esperó hasta que Emmett viese cuál camino tomaba y luego salió corriendo delante de él.

Ella había pasado por alto varias oportunidades para girar a izquierda o derecha y había vuelto la vista hacia atrás sobre su hombro para estar segura que Emmett la seguía en el momento en que se topó directamente con un muro; un alto, vampiro muro de músculos. El impacto la tiró de espaldas, echando a rodar la pistola fuera de su mano. Temiendo por su supervivencia Rose trató de recuperar su pistola, pero el vampiro de oscura cabeza agarró su brazo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, desgarrando su vestido mientras la sacudía con fuerza contra él. A la vez que ella luchaba, él rápidamente la levantó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, estrujándola hasta que ella no tuvo aire.— Pienso que James quiere hablar contigo.

Abriendo la boca para respirar, sabiendo que estaba próxima a perder el conocimiento, Rose subió una mano hasta su cabeza, donde saco un palillo de su pelo, y lo metió con fuerza en la yugular del vampiro. La sangre fluyó a chorros mientras él aullaba y la dejaba caer para sujetarse el cuello.

Ella se tiró de cabeza por su pistola, deslizándose por el suelo. Volviéndose, apuntó al pecho del vampiro mientras él arrancaba el palillo de su cuello y se tambaleaba hacia ella, su cara desfigurada por el dolor y la furia. Ella tuvo que disparar tres veces antes de que el hombre cayese.

Una vez el cruel vampiro se quedó tumbado, Rose dio un salto y se percató que estaba otra vez en una encrucijada. Hombre, ella había estudiado los mapas del Rojo Satén, pero esto era todo nuevo. Era como estar dentro del laberinto de una rata. Ella miró hacia atrás hacia abajo del vestíbulo y no vio a Emmett, pero vio a varios vampiros dirigiéndose hacia ella a la velocidad del rayo. ¿Dónde diablos había ido Emmett? Ella se agachó rápidamente mientras una bala zumbó más allá de su cabeza.

Era bueno para ella que nunca hubiera dependido de nadie excepto de sí misma. Confiando en sus instintos, Rose giró a la derecha y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas podían.

Ella casi había llegado al final del vestíbulo cuando fue repentinamente sacudida con fuerza hasta que freno y deslizada detrás de una pared. La pared se cerró rápidamente, dejando al pequeño cuarto en la total oscuridad. Rose repartió golpes con su pie, conectando con algo duro.

Ella oyó un gruñido y luego una voz siseó— Para, Rose, soy yo.

— ¡Emmett! ¿Dónde diablos…?

Su mano le tapo la boca y la atrajo ante él, más adelante dentro del estrecho espacio y lejos de la entrada.

Ella no podía verlo, pero sintió su pecho duro como una roca presionado contra el suyo cuando el espacio era apenas bastante grande para los dos. Rose comenzó a desasirse de él, pero Emmett ahuecó su mano detrás de su cuello y puso sus labios cerca de su oído. — Callate por un segundo.

El reloj de Emmett soltó un sonido agudo y la cara de cristal resplandeció con un color azul añil. Él giró la esfera y la luz desapareció e hizo un sonido en un tono más alto y más alto hasta que se desvaneció también. Se inclinó cerca de su oreja otra vez.— El sonido agudo que mi reloj emite confundirá a los vampiros. No podrán oír nuestros corazones palpitando. —Él la rodeó con el brazo y la atrajo cerca, colocando su muñeca contra su espalda.— Pero sólo surte efecto mientras este en contacto directo.

Rose había puesto una mano en el pecho de Emmett cuando él la atrajo a él. Ella murmuró en su oreja.— Quiero pelear.

— Tienes que saber cuando y donde escoger tus batallas, Rose. Este lugar está plagado de vampiros.

Rose suspiró. Ella sabía que él tenía razón.— Adivino que tener sangre de vampiro en mis ropas es algo bueno, también. El olor debería cubrir nuestro aroma humano.

— Buen punto —dijo Emmett, con diversión en su voz.

El cuerpo de Rose se puso rígido y su agarre sobre su arma se apretó cuando oyó a los vampiros hacer una pausa al otro lado de la pared, hablando, decidiendo donde podían haber ido Emmett y ella. La adrenalina entró en trople a través de ella ante el peligro que acechaba justamente en el exterior. Su corazón cayó pesadamente, haciéndola muy consciente del duro cuerpo de Emmett presionado contra el suyo. En el oscuro cuarto, ella sintió su respiración impresionantemente caliente, el constante golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho. Sus pechos se tensaron y sus pezones se endurecieron en respuesta a su calor.

Cuando los labios de Emmett rozaron contra su mandíbula, ella detuvo un jadeo. _Seguramente ¿eso era un accidente?_ _Él no sería tan descuidado en cuanto a…_

Emmett presionó sus labios más firmemente contra su garganta, directamente sobre la vena que palpitaba el rápido latido de su corazón. Con la contraria presión de sus labios contra su pulso, ella podía sentir el rápido ritmo del latido de su propio corazón. Su vientre inferior se contrajo en respuesta cuando él presionó sus caderas a las suyas, sujetándola contra la pared. Su erección, caliente y dura entre ellos, causó que la humedad se acumulara entre sus piernas.

Los vampiros se alejaron e Emmett le agarró su pistola y la depositó sobre un estante de metal a la izquierda de ella. Rose contuvo su aliento cuando él extrajo el solitario palillo de su pelo y lo colocó en el estante también. El resto de su pelo cayó a su alrededor e Emmett lo apartó sobre su hombro. Sus dedos se demoraron en su piel y él murmuró, con voz ronca y áspera,— Lo siento, Rose —directamente antes de que él separara la tela rasgada de su clavícula y plantara un beso sobre la curva de carne entre su hombro y su cuello.

Él besó directamente la magulladura de la marca del mordisco, pero no había forma que él la pudiera ver. Rose suspiró por el íntimo gesto, independientemente. Los escalofríos pasaron como un relámpago por ella mientras Ian deslizaba su mano en lo alto de su cuello y ensartaba sus dedos a través de su pelo, tomando apoyo mientras él arrastraba su lengua desde la base de su garganta hacia arriba. Sus caderas se mecieron contra las de ella mientras él lentamente hacía su camino hasta la profunda herida que James le había infligido. Con tiernos golpecitos, él lavó con su lengua sobre su herida.

El primitivo gesto, como si él fuera un león macho, bebiendo a lengüetazos la herida de su compañera, era un embriagador atractivo. Rose agarró firmemente sus recios hombros y le dejó que tirara su cabeza más atrás, dejando expuestos su garganta para sus atentos servicios.

Emmett emitió unos bajos y duros gruñidos y lavó su lesión otra vez antes de besar sus labios, inclinando su boca sobre la de ella. Él deslizó su lengua en su boca mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo, buscando la unión más íntima.

Cuando la lengua de Emmett tocó la suya, el constante, deliberado ritmo de su lengua rastreando dentro de su boca, deslizándose contra y enredando con la de ella, sorprendió a Rose. Ella esperaba que él la besase con intensidad salvaje, no esta exploración casi reverente de su boca.

Rose introdujo sus dedos en el grueso y sedoso pelo de Emmett, tirándole más cerca, cambiando el ritmo de su beso a un más urgente, "tengo que volver a tenerte ahora". Emmett gimió silenciosamente contra su boca y levantó sus muslos alrededor de él cuando empujó su pene contra sus húmedas bragas. Rose mordió su labio, queriendo gemir por el exquisito sentimiento de su dura asta rozándose contra su dolorido clítoris. El hecho de que ella tenía que permanecer en silencio sólo hizo que su necesidad de gritar a pleno pulmón aumentara.

Ella sintió que los nudillos de Emmett rozaban contra su vagina mientras él se movía para desabrocharse sus pantalones y su ritmo cardíaco ascendió al saber que él tenía que tenerla en ese mismísimo momento, que ella le había puesto tan fuera de control. La anticipación de la espera de que su grueso, largo pene se deslizara dentro de ella, llenándola completamente, hizo que su respiración se enganchara en su garganta.

El sonido de su ropa interior rasgándose mientras Emmett agarraba y retorcía la delgada correa en una cadera y luego en la otra hizo que su sexo doliera en respuesta a su salvaje necesidad. Rose envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y esperó en tensa agonía. Su corazón golpeando mientras él agarraba sus nalgas desnudas y sin esfuerzo alguno la levantaba, bajándola sobre su pene.

Avanzando deliciosamente milímetro a milímetro llenando su cuerpo, estirando su sensible piel externa mientras él llenaba sus paredes completamente hasta que la punta de su pene golpeó la cúspide de su útero. Emmett se sostuvo perfectamente de todos modos, su respiración desigual, sus hombros y cuerpo tensos.

— Te sientes tan bien, _a chroí._ Tan malditamente adecuada — susurró, su voz tan baja que ella casi no le oyó.

Rose agarró con fuerza sus músculos alrededor de él y le sonrió por su veloz inspiración. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció, reemplazada por un jadeo involuntario cuando Emmett se retiró y empujó hacia atrás tan duro y tan rápido que su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse antes de que ella incluso se percatase que su orgasmo estaba sobre ella. La fuerza de su pasión, la intensidad, la conmocionó, haciendo su clímax mucho más agradable.

Emmett tapó su boca con la suya, amortiguando sus gritos de éxtasis mientras él continuaba bombeando dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, tomando sus orgasmos uno tras otro y otro hasta que ella despegó su boca de la de él e imploró— Déjame ir, Emmett.

Emmett gimió y la presionó más duro contra la pared mientras él hacía resonar sus caderas contra las de ella. Rose apretó los músculos de su vagina alrededor de él, queriendo mantenerlo dentro de ella tanto tiempo como fuera posible, no queriendo que las sensaciones que hacían volar su mente acabasen.

— Rose —Emmett susurró su nombre enérgicamente mientras su cuerpo entero se tensaba y luego se estremecía. Rose lo aferró más apretadamente, cabalgándolo hasta que él llegó.

Un sonido bajo, primitivo escapó de su garganta cuando ella sintió el calor de su liquido seminal recubriendo sus paredes. Su cuerpo temblando con su orgasmo final, sacudiéndola increíblemente. Nunca otra persona le había hecho perder el control de esa forma, le había hecho revelar tan cruda emoción.

Cuando ambos estuvieron agotados, Emmett levantó su cabeza de la de ella mientras clavaba los ojos en su cara. Rose estaba muy agradecida de que él no pudiera ver las rápidas expresiones de confusión, embeleso y asombro que sabía tenían que pasar velozmente a través de su cara.

Él se apoyó cerca y frotó su mejilla contra lo de ella, murmurando en su oreja— ¿Estás bien?

Ella tragó y asintió con la cabeza, sus brazos temblando. Flexionó sus dedos más apretadamente en sus hombros para soltar una parte de la tensión. _Hombre,_ _¿había él agitado su mundo o qué?_

Emmett bajó sus piernas hasta el suelo y luego ella sintió su mano, frotando algo por sus labios vaginales. _¿Qué era eso?_ Oh, Dios Mío. Él estaba limpiando su semen. Era tan atento. El íntimo gesto la asustó. El instinto de conservación golpeó dentro de ella.

— Uh, ¿fue mi ropa interior lo que empleaste precisamente? —rechinó ella.

Su cuerpo se tensó bajo sus dedos y luego se relajó.— Sí. —Él se rió ahogadamente.— No pienso que estuvieran demasiado bien a estas alturas.

— No gracias a ti —se quejó ella.

— Si insistes en otro sistema… empezó mientras comenzaba a deslizarse bajo su cuerpo.

Cuando Rose se dio cuenta de su idea, ella modificó su tono, diciendo rápidamente— Um, no, la ropa interior lo hará a pedir de boca.

Emmett dio un paso hacia atrás y terminó su tarea. Cuando acabó, se apoyó cerca de su oreja y dijo— Ahora pide perdón.

Rose se puso rígida. — ¿Por qué?

Sus manos cerradas sobre sus hombros y sus pulgares frotaban su clavícula en un tierno masaje._ ¡Eh!, ¿por qué no tocaba su muñeca su cuerpo?_

— Por tratar de hacer que lo que justamente ocurrió entre nosotros fuera menos de lo que es.

No había ninguna forma de que ella admitiría que significó algo más. Eso le daría a Emmett también demasiado poder sobre ella. Ella subió y movió su brazo hasta que su reloj tocó su piel antes de contestarle.— Fue simplemente sexo, Emmett, sexo caliente del tipo "casi morí y quiero celebrar la vida".

Emmett dejó de frotar sus hombros y sus dedos la aferraron más fuertemente, su voz nerviosa— ¿Cómo que casi mueres?

_¡Vaya!_ _Soy bastante buena saliendo de estas críticas situaciones._— ¿Cómo piensas que la sangre de vampiro acabo sobre mí?

— Simplemente asumí que fue de un disparo.

— No, un vampiro trató de romperme la columna vertebral dándome un colosal abrazo de gran oso. Entonces, tuve que mostrarle que no me gusta estar dentro de los amorosos brazos de un vampiro.

Hubo una pausa y luego Emmett preguntó— Si no usaste tu pistola, ¿cómo te liberaste?

— Use uno de mis palillos, desde luego —dijo en tono práctico.

— Por supuesto —repitió él, su pecho retumbando con la risa baja. Ella podía decir que el movía la cabeza, pero él todavía movía sus manos sobre cada uno de sus hombros y luego de arriba abajo por sus brazos como si tuviera asegurandose por si mismo que ella estaba bien.

Emmett comenzó a recordarle a Rose que ella todavía no se había disculpado cuando oyó a los vampiros llegando de regreso en su dirección. Él la atrajo cerca y murmuró— Ni una palabra, _a chroí_**.**

Él esperó que Rose se negase rotundamente, pero en lugar de eso ella se quedó perfectamente quieta, agarrándose a su cintura. Emmett envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y le apoyo la espalda contra la pared, deslizándola con él. Cuando los vampiros se alejaron andando, él besó su sien y dijo en voz baja— Están de regreso. Vamos a estar aquí durante un tiempo, probablemente hasta la salida del sol. ¿Por qué no descansas?

Rose levantó su cabeza y comenzó a separarse, pero Emmett se mantuvo firme.— No, Rose. Tienes que quedarte cerca. — Él sabía que ella tenía la intención de alejarse de él. Eso ni pensarlo. Él necesitaba mantenerla cerca, tocándola. Si nada más, sólo el contacto le provocaba a ella una respuesta física hacia él. Él sabía que lo hacía por él. Su exuberante cuerpo lo tenía duro como una roca otra vez, queriendo más.

Cuando él limpió la sangre de ella de su propio cuello, el dulce, erótico y sabor se extendió a través de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus colmillos se desvainaran por propia voluntad. ¡Él no tenía ningún control para cuando alcanzó a Rose. Dios, él había querido hundir sus dientes en su dulce carne, para tomar lo que era suyo! Él nunca se había sentido físicamente tan conectado con otra persona antes, y las emociones fuera de control que experimentaba con esta mujer sólo reforzaban su creencia de que Rose era su _Sonuachar__._

Él no sentía culpabilidad por hacer contado el cuento acerca de su reloj. No importaba qué excusa pudiera usar para mantenerla cerca, él utilizaría todas las ventajas posibles. La atracción física entre ellos era un principio, pero él tenía que enterarse el por qué se resistía a dar algo de sí misma. Él necesitaba revisar dentro de su mente, para descubrir sobre su pasado, averiguar lo que hizo que Rose fuera como era hoy en día.

Los vampiros siguieron corriendo de arriba abajo por el pasillo recordándole que no habría ninguna conversación más esa tarde. Él suspiró y ahuecó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, atrayéndola para descansar sobre su pecho. Rose se opuso. ¡Ella era una mujer tan terca! Emmett la compelió a relajarse. Cuando su cabeza finalmente descansó contra su pecho y su cuerpo se acurrucó en el suyo, una pura sensación de mareo cayó sobre él, siendo al mismo tiempo feroz y protectora rugió en su mente, tensando su cuerpo.

Su adrenalina bombeó una vez más con el pensamiento de que ella había estado en una posición tan precaria con un vampiro, ella podría haber muerto mientras él trataba de encontrar un lugar seguro para que ellos se escondieran. A Emmett le gustaba una buena batalla así como los vampiros que andaban cerca, y él habría salido si hubiera estado sólo. Pero él tenía que pensar en Rose y ellos eran superados en número al menos cinco a uno. La captura de James estaba en segundo lugar en su mente. Rose era su prioridad número uno. Cuando el amanecer llegará y tuvieran la libertad de largarse del club Rojo Satén, él la llevaría a algún lugar seguro entonces podrían hablar.

_**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo**_

_**ATTE:**_

_**Miss Mckarty**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el Sabor de la Venganza y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos**_

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

— Despierta, Rose —Emmett murmuró en su oreja.— Está amaneciendo.

Rose estuvo despierta al momento, asombrada de haber podido dormir a pesar de todo, especialmente estando de pie. Hombre, ella realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones cuando todo esto estaba hubiera terminado con James. Había cometido un error. Empujó a Emmett lejos tan rápidamente, que él volvió a caer contra la pared detrás suyo. Ella lo oyó gruñir y luego suspirar pesadamente.— Um, Mis disculpas por esto. Es que simplemente estoy nerviosa —explicó ella en un intento de disculparse.

Emmett agarró su mano y ella quiso retirarla, hasta que tocó el frío metal de su pistola empujandose contra su palma.— Aquí, toma tu pistola. Es hora de irse. —Ella oyó un chasquido y un susurro, mientras Emmett la apartaba del camino para poder abrir un panel en una pared al lado de ellos.

El aire fresco entró rápidamente, renovando el estancado, caluroso aire dentro del cuarto. Emmett giró el botón selector de su reloj y la luz de color añil resplandeció dando claridad, alumbrando la profunda escalera en el oscuro pasaje.

— Vamos. —Él caminó delante de ella hacia abajo por las empinadas escaleras.

— Espera un segundo —gritó Rose mientas buscaba a tientas en la pared el estante de metal y su solitario palillo. Dejando su arma sobre el estante, rápidamente envolvió su pelo en lo alto y metió a la fuerza el palillo a través de la rápida torcedura francesa. Con su pelo sujeto una vez más, ella agarró su arma y salió del cuarto.

Rose bajó saltando las escaleras detrás de Emmett, tratando de alcanzarle.— Oye, —ella exclamó en un susurro— ¿si sabías de esta salida, por qué no salimos por aquí más temprano?

— Porque no tenía ninguna garantía de que James no tuviera vampiros esperándonos para tendernos una trampa —contestó él sin voltear.

Con el tiempo las escaleras terminaron y tomaron un largo pasadizo que conducía hacia una calle sin salida con una puerta. La brillante luz del sol se asomó por los marcos laterales de la puerta. Emmett descorrió el cerrado cerrojo y deslizándolo abrió el pesado metal. La puerta hizo un fuerte chirrido y Rose sintió la tensión enrollada en Emmett por el ruido.

Él asomó su cabeza afuera y luego tiró abriendo la puerta. Mientras caminaban hacia arriba por el pronunciado camino de acceso inclinado detrás del club nocturno Rose se detuvo, percatándose de que estaría en un apuro para conseguir un taxi a esa hora del día. Emmett se detuvo y empezó a mirarla mientras ella preguntaba— ¿El paseo puede ser agotador?

Él le asestó una mirada curiosa.— ¿Cómo viniste?

Rose comenzó a andar otra vez mientras arrancaba el cargador de su pistola y comprobaba el número de balas que había.— Cogí un taxi.

— ¿Cómo planeabas hacer una huida rápida? —Emmett iba al trote junto a ella, su tono ligeramente amonestante.

Rose deslizó el cargador de vuelta a la recámara, volviendo a comprobarlo por seguridad y le contestó— No esperaba que allí existiera alguien que saliera a cazarme.

Emmett agarró su brazo, deteniéndola a mitad del paso. Sus intensos ojos dorados encontraron los de ella.— Estas jugando con fuego. Has escuchado a James. Él se ha cansado de ser la presa y su primera víctima en su papel como cazador serás tú.

Rose tiró para liberar su brazo y se marchó dándose la vuelta. Sin mirar hacia atrás, dijo con sarcasmo— Bien. Por lo menos no tengo que buscarle más ya. Me ahorra tiempo y esfuerzo. Simplemente esperaré que venga a por mí.

Mientras alcanzaba la parte superior de la pendiente al frente del club nocturno, Emmett dijo directamente de espaldas a ella, dijo con voz rígida— Rose, esto no es un juego. James te matará.

Rose se volvió contra Emmett, su enfado aumentando.— ¿No piensas que se…?

— ¡Rose! —La voz de un hombre diciendo su nombre interrumpió su discurso. Rose empezó a ver a Demetri acercándose, la expresión en su cara era feliz.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Demetri? —Ella encaró a su camarada, sus hombros cuadrados, su columna vertebral recta como un palo. _¿Tenía ella un dispositivo de guía electrónico en ella o qué?_ _¿Cómo diablos continuaban estos hombres encontrándola?_

La mirada de Demetri vagó por su escaso traje, su barba de un día hacía que su expresión pareciera mucho más dura cuando su mirada se desvió desde sus desnudos pies hasta su desgarrado y, ensangrentado top. Él agarró sus hombros y gritó— ¿Estas bien?

Consciente de la minuciosa mirada de Emmett y su tiesa postura, Rose se encogió de hombros mientras Demetri la revisaba.— Sí, ésta no es mi sangre. Desafortunadamente no es de James tampoco. —Ella encontró su verde mirada estrechandose.— No contestaste a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Él deslizó un largo, y estrecho joyero hecho de lisa madera negra barnizada de su bolsillo y se lo dio. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta Emmett brevemente antes de hablar. — Saliste de la casa antes de que pudiera darte el regalo que compré mientras estuve de viaje.

— ¿Me seguiste todo el camino hacia aquí para darme un regalo? —Ella clavó los ojos en él incrédulamente luego hizo rechinar sus dientes.— Demetri, no me gusta que me sigan.

Demetri le dio una sonrisa impenitente, sin humor.— Sí, lo se. Y me importa una mierda si no lo aprecias, Rose. No me gusta que arriesgues el cuello sin respaldo. Huelga decir, que me preocupé cuando no saliste antes del club cerrado durante la noche. Este lugar estaba plagado de vampiros. Los pude oler. —Él miró resueltamente a Emmett antes de regresar su mirada a ella.

Rose recurrió a Emmett para hacer unas rápidas presentaciones.— Mi colega, Demetri Grayson. —Ella indicó a Emmett con su mano y le presentó a Demetri— Emmet… —Ella se detuvo y frunció el ceño cuando se percató de que no sabía el apellido del hombre. _¡Mierda santa!_ _He tenido sexo con el hombre dos veces ¿y todavía no sé su apellido?_

Emmett le dio a Demetri un brusco saludo con la cabeza.— Emmett Mordoor.

— Él es un cazador, también —transmitió ella rápidamente mientras sentía la creciente tensión levantarse entre los dos hombres.

Demetri sacudió con fuerza su mirada de regreso a ella y le clavó los ojos con una mirada penetrante. — Pensé que querías trabajar a solas en este caso.

— Emmett está simplemente dándome ánimos —dijo Rose.

— Yo puedo hacer eso —insistió Demetri

Rose comenzó a hablar, pero Emmett colocó una mano en su hombro diciendo— Tenemos asuntos pendientes que discutir.

Los puños de Demetri se apretaron con fuerza a sus lados mientras su mirada se desviaba de la mano de Emmett en su hombro. _Oh,_ _chico,_ _puedo ver una competición de micción a punto de comenzar._ _Todo lo que quiero hacer es tomar una ducha caliente y echar un sueñecito._ _No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías._ Rose buscó una distracción y empezó a hablar mientras empujaba su pistola dentro de la mano de Demetri y levantaba la tapa del estuche— ¿Qué me trajiste?

Demetri encontró su mirada otra vez y la suya se ablando mientras se reía ahogadamente y alcanzaba a extraer el solitario palillo de su pelo.— Parece que los necesitarás.

Rose se quedó sin aliento por el bello juego de palillos. Ella levantó uno en su mano, inspeccionando el palo semiaplanado como de ónix negro con la punta afilada y dijo— Es sorprendentemente pesado.

Él tocó el círculo de ámbar en la punta.— Sí, pero perfectamente equilibrado con esto.

Rose se rió.— Ah, Ya veo. —Demetri era siempre un cazador hasta con sus regalos.

Emmett no había quitado su mano de su hombro. Él apretó amablemente, pero firmemente.— Tenemos que salir de aquí, Rose. Los vampiros pueden estar durmiendo pero como bien sabes pueden tener a los transers actuando a su servicio.

Demetri2 puso una mano en el brazo de ella y tiró, diciendo— Perdónanos por un momento.

Cuando habían caminado algunos metros lejos, él murmuró en su oreja— No confío en él, Rose. Algo acerca de él simplemente no huele bien.

Demetri siempre había tenido un agudo sentido del olfato. De tal manera que esa habilidad aumentada había salvado su vida en varias ocasiones. Rose echó una mirada a Emmett y luego encaró a Demetri.— Él está cubierto por la sangre de vampiro como lo estoy yo. Por supuesto que huele extraño.

— No, el aroma que fluye es más intenso. —Él inspiró y clavó directamente los ojos en Emmett.— Él es más que un humano común.

Rose soltó una carcajada.— Lo mismo podría ser dicho acerca de ti y tu sentido del olfato, Demetri. Ahora pienso que estás siendo paranoico. Tal vez su exclusivo "lo que sea" es lo que le hace tan bueno.

Demetri entrecerró sus ojos sobre ella.— Si él es tan bueno, ¿por qué no he tenido noticias de él?

— Rose —Emmett requirió en un tono firme.

— Conserva la calma —replico ella antes de volverse a Demetri. Emmett la apresuraba, pero había una cosa que ella quería averiguar.— Recuerdo haberte escuchado hablar irlandés. ¿Qué significa la expresión, _"a chroí"_?

— Significa, "mi corazón". ¿Por qué? —contestó Demetri con una expresión curiosa.

— Oh, por nada. —¿Mi corazón? Eso sonaba mucho más dulce, realmente afectuoso. ¿Por qué no había dicho, nena o chica o incluso bollito, simplemente algo que garantizaría que su ira feminista se elevase? Rose agradeció a Demetri por el regalo, recuperó su arma y se marchó dando la media vuelta deseando no haber preguntado nunca.

Emmett caminaba delante de ella con pasos veloces y decididos. Rose tenía que correr simplemente para seguirle.— ¿Quién prendió un fuego bajo tus pantalones? —Gritó ella directamente antes de chocar violentamente contra su espalda cuando él se detuvo abruptamente delante de un Hummer negro.

Emmett se dio la vuelta, su cara determinada en duras líneas, sus hombros tensos. Antes de que a ella pudiera ocurrírsele apartarse él puso la mano alrededor de su cuello y la tiró bruscamente contra su pecho, besándola, hundiendo su lengua profundamente en su boca en una patente demostración de machismo masculino.

Rose pataleó, enojada cuando él se apartó despacio y desvió su mirada en dirección a Demetri. Ella volvió su cabeza y en efecto Demetri había visto lo qué Emmett pretendía que él viera. Ella notó los ojos entrecerrados de Demetri antes de que él se subiese en su vehículo y cerrara de un golpe la puerta. Maldito sea.

Rose lo apartó de un empujón.— Intenta eso de nuevo y te dispararé en el mismo instante. ¿Entiendes?

Emmett controló su insolente réplica y le abrió la puerta antes de volverse sobre sus talones y rodear el coche. Ella se subió en el alto vehículo e Emmett hizo lo mismo.

Rose le dio la dirección de su hotel y después de un largo silencio Emmett habló, su era voz baja, controlada— ¿Que es Demetri para ti?

— ¿Demetri? Él es lo que dije cuando te lo presenté —contestó ella siendo deliberadamente vaga.

Emmett la fulminó con sus ojos, su mirada dorada brillando intensamente hacia ella. —Él habló como si viviera contigo, Rose. ¡Que es él! —exigió saber.

Sus violentas palabras hicieron que sus entrañas saltaran del miedo, pero no había forma de que ella le dejara saber cuanto la había asustado.— No hay nada que decir. No quiero hablar de Demetri, Emmett.

Emmett volvió a mirar a la carretera, sus labios apretados en una obstinada línea. Después de algunos minutos él dijo— Muy Bien. Hablemos de nuestra asociación.

La mandíbula de Rose literalmente cayó.— ¿Asociación? —Ella apretó sus dientes.— Todo sigue igual. James es mío.

— Todo se ha alterado —dijo Emmett, con expresión feroz.— James esta buscándote a ti ahora. Necesitamos trabajar hombro con hombro para derrotarle. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Después de su instintiva reacción inicial, cuando fue a abrir la puerta y saltó fuera del vehículo en movimiento, Rose tenía que admitir que Emmett tenía un buen punto. Si no hubiera estado para jalarla bruscamente hacia ese lugar oculto, entonces ella probablemente estaría muerta en este momento.— Pensaré acerca de ello —refunfuñó ella.

Mientras Emmett entraba al aparcamiento del hotel y apagaba el motor, Rose frotó su mano sobre el flexible asiento de cuero gris carbón. Los Hummers no eran vehículos baratos.— Hombre, cazar vampiros debe pagarse bastante bien en estos días —dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Emmett dejó su mirada seguir su mano antes de entremeter su pistola bajo su asiento y salió del coche, diciendo— Permíteme decir simplemente que he hecho algunas inversiones productivas durante años.

Ella ató con correas su arma en la parte trasera de su pierna y salio del coche antes de que Emmett pudiera dar la vuelta para ayudarla. Cuándo él apareció, la vista de la sangre seca en su camisa le recordó su propio aspecto. ¿Cómo demonios se pasearían por el hotel inadvertidamente en su estado? Claro que eran aproximadamente la seis de la mañana. La mayoría de la gente estaría dormida.

Emmett debió de adivinar sus pensamientos por su expresión. Él agarró su codo y la giró hacia la entrada diciendo— Vamos. Tengo un plan para conseguir llegar arriba.

Cuando entraron andando en el hotel, el conserje los miró horrorizado por su apariencia. Emmett envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello y la atrajo cerca, besando su sien.— Hombre, ¿ser un actor es indudablemente entretenido, ehhh?

Rose agarró el hilo y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura riéndose. —Sí, y nadie se hizo daño durante la filmación de esta película tampoco.

La comprensión se hizo evidente por la mueca del recepcionista del hotel pero luego basándose en los cambios en sus expresiones, ella literalmente podría ver a su mente trabajando, tratando de ubicarlos. ¿En qué películas habían participado? Ella se rió ahogadamente mientras Emmett la conducía hacia los ascensores.

Emmett apretó el botón de subida y se giró hacia ella.— Toma una ducha y yo te encontraré aquí abajo en una hora y podemos discutir nuestra estrategia.

— No estuve de acuerdo con convertirme en tu socia, Emmett.

Las puertas del ascensor se deslizaron abriéndose y la empujó a su interior, ignorando absolutamente su comentario. — Ve, aséate. Hablaremos durante el desayuno.

Antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una palabra él se marchó de súbito. Mientras las puertas de brillante metal se cerraban y el ascensor subía Rose consideró las ramificaciones de aceptar la oferta de Emmett. ¿Oferta? Ella bufó. El hombre no sabía el significado de la palabra "preguntar". ¿Podía ella tratar de colaborar con otro? Ella estaba acostumbrada a trabajar a solas por tanto tiempo, que se preguntaba si sabría cómo.

Cuando entró en su cuarto, se sintió demasiado agarrotada para meterse inmediatamente en la ducha. Desabrochó su pistola, la colocó sobre la mesa, y abrió su bolsa de efectos personales. Extrayendo su cuchillo Bowie, cortó de un lado a otro las delgadas correas estropeadas de su arma bola y empezó a atar nuevas extensiones a las piedras.

Tal vez debería irse a casa esta noche en lugar de permanecer en el hotel. Demetri ya había visto su mirada de lujuria. No había razón para quedarse. Excepto el hecho que ella ya había pagado por el cuarto. Además, tambien podía disfrutar esa ducha caliente y esa suave cama antes de regresar a casa. Ella no quería ver la reacción de su tío cuando le dijera que tenía la intención de mudarse a la casa de huéspedes. Suspirando, Rose terminó la bola y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Emmett usó el teléfono público del vestíbulo para comprobar sus mensajes. Él soltó un profundo resuello cuando oyó la voz de Felix al otro lado de la línea.

— Hey, Emmett. Esto me llevado un rato amigo. Necesitamos reunirnos junto a una cerveza en alguna ocasión. Por lo que respecta a tu amiga, aquí esta lo que tengo sobre ella. Vive en 1424 de Oak Lawn Drive con su tío materno en una finca de 8 hectáreas. Hija única, su padre la crió después de que su madre muriera durante el parto. ¡Mientras su padre se obsesionó con cazar vampiros… ¡Aja! Consigue vivir con eso, no hace… um… amigos… fácilmente, Ella creció, se graduó en la escuela secundaria con honores máximos, y asistió a una academia militar.

A partir de ahí sirvió cuatro años a su país y ha trabajado para su padre desde entonces, aprendiendo a ser uno de los mejores cazadores de vampiros a la redonda. Su nombre real es Rosalie Markson y ella simplemente se ha hecho cargo del trabajo de su padre a tiempo completo desde que él fue encontrado brutalmente asesinado hace poco más de un mes. Hmmm, ¿te preguntas quién podría haber matado a Royce Markson? —Su amigo emitió una risa sin humor— Atrapa al vampiro que hizo esto, Emmett, ¿de acuerdo?

Emmett acomodó el receptor y pensó en Rose. ¿Qué tipo de vida había llevado ella creciendo sin una madre o hermanos y un padre que cazaba vampiros en mitad de la noche?

Sus pensamientos se desviaron del tema hasta Demetri y su sangre hirvió por la idea de que el hombre y Rose hubieran sido algo más que colegas. La familiaridad de Demetri con ella gritándole. Emmett había querido quedarse tranquilo mientras el hombre tocaba a Rose cuando todo lo que él quería hacer era derribarle a golpes donde él estaba de pie. ¿Le había mostrado Rose a Demetrie algún afecto? ¿Había compartido ella sus secretos con él? Los celos pasaron rápidamente por él, penetrando en su intestino. Él quería que Rose le abriera su corazón, cediera algo de sí misma, se confiara a él lo suficiente como para dejar caer sus barreras.

Ignoró sus furiosas emociones, necesitaba alimentarse y tomar una ducha antes de encontrarse con Rose para el desayuno. Él reservó un cuarto y regresó a su coche por su saco.

— Cuéntame sobre tu padre. —Emmett miró a través de la mesa a Rose a medida que ella le daba al camarero la carta. Él había notado todo acerca de ella cuando ella se había encontrado con él en el vestíbulo. Desde su adecuada camisa de blanco algodón de manga larga, hasta los informales pantalones caquis que llevaba puestos, sujetos con ese raro cinturón dorado enrollado, la mujer atraía su atención como ninguna otra. Mientras ella giraba su cabeza para ver al camarero alejarse andando, él hizo rechinar sus dientes cuando su mirada aterrizó en los dos palillos nuevos sujetando arriba su pelo.

— ¿No vas a comer? —preguntó ella, volviéndose hacia él.

— No, tomé algo más temprano.

Apartando la mirada, ella recogió la servilleta de lino y la extendió en su regazo, diciendo con voz agarrotada— Ahora sabes por qué odio a James. Él asesinó a mi padre. Emmett levantó su vaso de agua, tomó un sorbo y lo posó de regreso sobre la mesa. — Lamento tu pérdida, Rose, pero eso no es lo que quise decir. Quiero saber lo que fue ser la hija de un padre con una obsesión tan poco convencional.

Rose se encontró su mirada con ojos furiosos.— Mi padre no estaba obsesionado. Él tenía una misión.

_¿Dijo él obsesión?_ _¡Mierda!_ _Él había querido decir profesión._— ¿Qué misión era esa?

Ella le dio uno mirada "eres-estúpido".— Librar el mundo de vampiros, por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué? —Ella dejó escapar un exasperado aliento.— Porque asesinan, son criaturas chupa-sangre, Emmett. —Rose se sentó hacia atrás en su silla y puso sus manos en sus caderas.— A propósito. James dijo, "ahora realmente tendríamos que pelear sobre él". ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

— Voy también tras James por asesinar a tu padre.

— ¿Lo haces? —Ella se veía asombrada y luego una sonrisa cruzó su cara mientras se relajaba en su silla.— Bien, entonces puedes entender mi necesidad de venganza.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.— No, Rose. Mi búsqueda de James está en torno a la justicia no a la venganza.

Rose sacudió su mano en un gesto indiferente.— La venganza, la justicia, son lo mismo.

— No, no lo son. No me entiendas mal. Entiendo tu necesidad de vengar la muerte de tu padre, pero por esa misma razón, necesitas un compañero.

— No lo necesito.

Emmett apretó su vaso. Él sabía que ella iba a ser terca sobre eso.— Sí, que lo necesitas. Estás demasiado cerca de esta cacería, demasiado involucrada emocionalmente. Las emociones en la ecuación sólo ocasionan errores, a menudo fatales.

Rose hizo girar su tenedor en círculos sobre la mesa. Él podría decir que ella consideraba una y otra vez lo que él había dicho. Él decidió inclinar la balanza aún más en su dirección.— Dos de nosotros pueden dividir y conquistar, que se convertirá aún más importante con James de regreso a su territorio. Puedes apostar que él solicitará más ayuda de los vampiros. —Él hizo una pausa y se concentró en ella con una mirada penetrante.— Durante el mes pasado, parecías tener esta extraña habilidad de tener razón sobre la pista de James, literalmente dándole una patada detrás de sus talones hasta su siguiente posición. —Emmett levantó su ceja.— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Rose cambió de posición en su asiento. Ella evaluaba asociarse con Emmett, pero no estaba a punto de ceder su fuente. Aún no de todos modos. Ella le regaló una sonrisa encantadora.— Deduce que soy así de buena.

Mientras el camarero colocaba su plato frente a ella, Rose se rió categóricamente de la expresión insegura de Emmett. Mientras ella se comía su tortilla, él guardó silencio. Otra vez el hombre tenía la asombrosa habilidad para hacerla consciente de su presencia, aunque ninguna palabra se cruzara entre ellos. La piel de sus brazos se le erizó y sus pechos hormiguearon mientras su mirada encendida se colaba directamente por sus poros. Rose se rehusó a mirarle mientras comía, pero cuando acabó y levantó su vaso a sus labios y sus ojos invariablemente encontraron lo de él.

_Asóciate Conmigo._ Su mirada exigía y por raro que pareciera ella oía las palabras en su cabeza, también. Ella se resistía al escalofrío que amenazaba con su doble significado. El hombre era un potente, "clase A", nunca-consigues-lo-suficiente-de-él, un imán sexual.

Rose dejó su vaso— Bien, seremos socios. —Cuando él sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a hablar, ella lo interrumpió— Pero por ahora, —ella deslizo dinero de su bolsillo y tiró la cuenta sobre la mesa hasta tapar su comida— tengo que ponerme al corriente en un muy necesitado sueño.

Cuando Emmett la siguió hasta afuera del restaurante y más allá de las puertas del ascensor, Rose golpeó el botón de subida y lo miro.— ¿Dónde piensas que vas?

Él la admiró con ojos serios y contestó— Arriba contigo.

Las puertas del ascensor se deslizaron abriéndose y Rose caminó dentro. Ella giró y puso su mano en el pecho de Emmett, impidiendo su entrada.— Dije que podríamos ser compañeros en el delito, no en en un baile erótico, Emmett.

El se puso rígido por sus palabras, sus mandíbulas tensándose.

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse y Rose deslizó su mano dentro. Emmett no trató de detener que las puertas se cerraran, pero el gesto de pura determinación en su cara ante las puertas cerradas causó un estremecimiento que pasó a través de ella.

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**_

_**Y BUENO CREO QUE LES DEBO UN DISCULPA YA QUE ME TARDE DEMASIADO EN SUBRI PERO ENTRE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EL TRABAJO SE ME ESTA HACIENDO UN POCO PESADO ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO QUE ME COMPRENDAN Y SIGAN LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS, EL SIG CAP DE NO TE LO VAS A CRRER LA VOY A SUBIR MAÑANA LO MAS POSIBLE ES QUE LO SUBA COMO A LOS 12:30 DE LA NOCHE PERO ES SIN FALTA**_

_**ATTE**_

_**MISS MCKARTY**_

_**ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR LA TRADANZA Y QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el Sabor de la Venganza y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos**_

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron ante el sonido. ¿Qué fue eso? Ella agarró el cuchillo que siempre alojaba entremetido bajo su almohada. Más temprano había cerrado las cortinas dentro del cuarto para poder dormir, pero ahora el atardecer detrás de la cortina lanzaba al cuarto largas, oscuras sombras.

Ella inspiró bruscamente, cuándo Emmett se reclinó sobre ella y besó su cuello. Empujándole hacia atrás, ella colocó su cuchillo Bowie contra su cuello, advirtiendo su pecho desnudo. Con una interna sonrisa afectada ella sospechó que el resto de él estaba igual de desnudo.

— Sé que me quieres —dijo él en un tono confiado.

Rose empujó el filo del cuchillo más contra su piel. Si él se moviese del todo, entonces él tendría un bonito tajo por su cuello.— Simplemente porque soy dura no quiere decir no soy una mujer. Todavía necesitas preguntar.

Ella pudo ver la cólera en sus ojos antes de que él hablase mientras enrollaba sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca.— En este momento te estoy pregunto, Rose. Te deseo.

Cuando terminó de hablar deslizó su mano sobre la de ella y tiró el cuchillo de su mano. Él puso el cuchillo en la mesita de noche y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él había girado y había capturado sus muñecas en su mano. Sacándolos sobre su cabeza, él envolvió la cuerda de la bola de cuero alrededor de una muñeca.

No había ninguna forma de que ella le permitiese atarla. Sería demasiada vulnerable.— No seré atada —gritó mientras comenzaba a retorcerse hacía afuera, pero Emmett rápidamente se sentó a horcajadas en sus caderas. Cuando él soltó una de sus manos para asegurar su muñeca a la barra en el cabecero detrás de ella, Rose cogió su completa ventaja. Le asestó un puñetazo en el brazo y luego fue directamente a por su mandíbula, pero Emmett simplemente esquivó su golpe y se rió ahogadamente cuando agarró el brazo que se sacudía y ataba aquella mano a la cama también.

Una vez que él hubo asegurado sus brazos, colocó sus manos a cada uno de sus lados y se reclinó íntimamente— Soy tu compañero en todo los aspectos. Quiero más de ti de lo que me das, Rose. Quiero hacerte el amor y atarte es el único modo en que puedo garantizar que me lo permitirás —Él acarició con sus dedos sobre sus pechos, una tierna caricia, haciendo una pausa para rozar sus pezones con sus pulgares. Rose cerró sus ojos, sacudió su cabeza, y deseó no responder. Pero sus pezones cosquillearon y se tensaron de todos modos.

— ¿Que es Demetri para ti? —Emmett se apoyó encima y dio un golpecito a su pezón con su lengua.

Ella dejó escapar un furioso resoplido de irritación.— Ya te lo dije. Él es un camarada.

La penetrante mirada de Emmett encontró la de ella.— Él tiene demasiada confianza contigo, Rose. _Él _piensa que hay algo allí. —Él pellizcó sus pezones entre sus dedos, retorciéndolos hasta que ella gimió y se arqueó más cerca de sus manos. Emmett se deslizó completamente de sus caderas y dejó su caliente boca revoloteando sobre su pezón mientras rastreaba con su mano hacia abajo por su abdomen para ahuecar sus inflamados y húmedos pliegues.— ¿Te abriste para él, compartiste tus secretos más profundos? —Su tono mantuvo un borde acerado como si él estuviera enojado.

Rose se agitó contra su mano y presionó su pecho más cerca de su boca. Emmettn rió entre dientes y aprisionó la tirante punta, chupando, luego mordiendo la rosada protuberancia mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre su clítoris. Desplegando sus labios inferiores con sus dedos, empujó un dedo profundamente en su interior. Rose jadeó, avanzando lentamente más cerca a su caliente cuerpo, queriendo más. Emmett rastreó su lengua a lo largo de la gruesa parte inferior de su pecho mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de ella y frotaba su palma contra su protuberancia doliente. Cuando él lentamente acarició su dedo hacia adentro y fuera de su cuerpo, su estómago se comprimió con fuerza más tirante y más prieto mientras su clímax se acercaba.

Emmett levantó su cabeza, extrajo su dedo y colocó su mano, caliente de su humedad contra su muslo, asiendo el músculo firmemente. Su imponente mirada trabada con la de ella.— Dime —exigió.

— Él no me torturó de la forma que tú pareces disfrutar haciendo —escupió ella fuera, enojada consigo misma por dejarle acercarse a ella.

Emmett clavó los ojos en ella por largo rato y ella vio el parpadeo de cólera a través de sus ojos. Él puso sus manos a ambos lado de ella otra vez, arrastrándose cerca.— No trato de torturarte, Rose, pero quiero más de lo que tú me das. No dejaré que te escondas de mí. Lo quiero todo.

Rose negó con la cabeza. Él la asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa que ella hubiera afrontado en toda su vida.— No tengo nada más para darte.

Él la besó, su lengua penetrando con largos, minuciosos golpes contra la suya. Cuando Rose comenzó a devolverle su beso, él se retiró, dejándola enojada y jadeante.

— Sí, puedes dar más de ti misma, _a chroí_, y no me conformaré con nada menos.

Emmett se movió abajo por su cuerpo y se colocó entre sus piernas. Doblando sus rodillas, él empujó hacia fuera cuando deslizó sus pulgares sobre su sexo. Rose cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños, poniendo los lazos alrededor de sus muñecas, tratando de avanzar lentamente más cerca de él.

— ¿Es todo esto lo que tú quieres de mí, Rose?

El asombroso deslizamiento de su pene dentro hizo que el arco de la espalda de Rose retrocediera y se excitara por el placer.

— ¡Sí! —siseó ella.

Emmett se retiró de ella y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente por la frustración hasta que ella vio su cabeza bajar entre sus piernas. El áspero chirrido de su lengua contra su clítoris y la plenitud de sus dedos deslizándose dentro de ella la llevaron más cerca del orgasmo. Ella colocó en ángulo sus caderas hacia su lengua y su boca expertas, pero Emmett la empujó de regreso hacia abajo en la cama, inmovilizando así sus movimientos.

— Quiero _aún más,_ Rose.

Su sexo palpitó, sus pezones hormiguearon, su organismo entero se doblegó por su necesidad de culminar. Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, su pecho ardió. Ella no podía ceder ante él. Nunca antes ella había dependido de alguien para su felicidad, sólo de sí misma y ella nunca lo haría.

— No puedo, Emmett.

Él tenía su pene contra su entrada, empujando hacia dentro ligeramente. Los músculos inferiores de Rose se contrajeron en respuesta.

— Maldita seas, Rose. Lo quiero todo de ti, no solamente tu cuerpo.

Él se deslizó dentro de ella otra vez.— Quiero que confíes en mí. —Él salió y se hundió en ella otra vez, esta vez quedándose sepultado profundamente en su interior.— Quiero que me dejes ayudarte, que dependas de mí, para dar algo de ti misma… —él hizo una pausa y meció sus caderas contra ella, presionando más profundo.— Quiero que me abras tu corazón.

Sus emociones se enfurecieron dentro de ella: Miedo, deseo, furiosa necesidad, feroz, intensa deseo, sorprendente alegría por sus palabras. _No puedo dejar a alguien más ser responsable de mi felicidad._

Emmett detuvo sus movimientos y miró a Rose Él había oído sus palabras como si ella las hubiera dicho en voz alta. Ella las proyectaba y aun no se había dado cuenta de ello. La alegría llenó su corazón. La conexión entre ellos ya había comenzado y él aún no había tomado su sangre. Su ritmo cardíaco se elevó por la compresión.

Cuando una lágrima goteó al caer su control, Emmett juró, agarró el cuchillo, y cortó sus ligaduras liberándola. Rose lo deslizó cerca y plantó un beso en su cuello, murmurando— Lo intentaré, Emmett. Eso es todo lo que puedo prometer. —Ella envolvió sus brazos más apretadamente alrededor de su cuello mientras levantaba sus piernas y cerraba sus tobillos alrededor de sus caderas.

Emmett apoyó sus caderas contra las de ella y gimió contra su hombro, murmurando en irlandés— _Go raibh maith agat_

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Emmett levantó su cabeza y dirigió un dedo a través de su labio inferior, luego arrastró su pulgar a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula.— Significa "Gracias".

Rose sonrió, luego aspiró en su aliento cuando él rápidamente se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, llevándola con él.

Emmett empujó sus hombros hasta que ella estuvo sentada en posición vertical sobre sus caderas, su pene todavía enterrado profundamente en su interior. Rose sonrió, arqueó su espalda, y se meció contra él. Él rozó con sus manos en lo alto su cintura, tocando cada costilla hasta que sus manos alcanzaron sus pechos. Probando su peso y su abundancia, él frotó sus pulgares a través de los rosados brotes.

Rose se inclinó y lo besó, rastreando con su lengua a lo largo del borde de su labio inferior. Emmett se deleitó por la aceptación de su cópula, la naturaleza voluptuosa de Rose que exhibía incluso sin percatarse de ello. Él deslizó sus manos arriba por su espalda y la atrajo contra él mientras empujaba dentro. La necesidad sexual enroscada dentro de él mientras ella se mecía contra él, su hueso pélvico aplicaba presión. Su suave cuerpo se frotaba contra el de él mientras sus músculos interiores se sujetaban fuertemente alrededor de su pene. Él hizo rechinar sus dientes por el sentimiento erótico y se concentró en contener sus incisivos a su largo normal. Pronto él tomaría su sangre. Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

Rose asió la sábana por debajo de él y gritó— Sí.

Él pasó rozando su espalda de manos abajo de su columna vertebral y agarró su culo. Ahuecando los firmes cachetes, sus dedos la atrajeron más cerca y más, hasta que él presionó sus dedos contra sus cuerpos unidos.

Rose gritó mientras su clímax rodaba a través de ella. Mientras su vagina se contraía alrededor de su pene, Emmett mantuvo la presión con sus manos mientras se impulsaba en ella hasta que sus pequeños temblores comenzaron una vez más. Dios, la percepción de sus paredes ordeñándole mientras ella llegaba… su cuerpo se sintió tan bien, caliente y mojado, suave y apretado, y ah, diablos…

Él gimió mientras su clímax lo golpeaba, provocando que empujara más profundamente, sus movimientos deliberadamente, dominantes, posesivos. En su mente, con cada empuje, él la reclamaba como suya. Y esta vez, Rose no se opuso a las emociones. Ella lo aceptó, suspirando por el placer cuando su cuerpo se sacudió alrededor de él otra vez.

Rose colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Emmett, el resbaladizo calor de sus cuerpos de tanto hacer el amor apasionadamente se sentía tan bien. Él subió rápidamente sus manos y las bajo por su espalda, hablándole en irlandés. Ella nunca se cansaría de oír su voz. El registro bajo se coló hasta sus huesos, haciéndole sentirse segura, protegida, y feliz.

_¿Feliz?_

Con el sorprendente pensamiento, ella se dio la vuelta y se movió para levantarse. La mano de Emmett rodeó su muñeca y tiró su espalda encima de la cama.— No tú no lo harás. Lo prometiste, Rose —le recordó mientras acurrucaba su espalda contra su pecho.

Con su pecho en su espalda, él literalmente la escondió en el caliente capullo de su cuerpo, asegurándose que cada parte de su cuerpo tocara el suyo. El calor se sentía como el cielo. Ella quería perderse en medio de él. Tal vez solamente por poco tiempo, ella pensó como había permitido que su cuerpo se relajase y aceptó sus tiernas caricias bajo su brazo y su cintura.

Cuando él besó su cuello, luego frotó su nariz dentro de su pelo e inspiró, su corazón se ablandó aún más.

— Cuéntame sobre tu infancia — murmuró el en su oído.

Ella dejó escapar una profunda respiración, luego contestó— Mi vida comenzó antes de que incluso hubiese nacido.

El corazón de Emmett se contrajo por la tristeza en sus palabras. Él atravesó sus dedos a través de su pelo hasta las puntas. Cuando ella suspiró él inició el mismo proceso una vez más.

— Eso se siente bien —admitió ella.

Emmett sonrió y la estimuló.— Sigue.

— Cuando mi madre tenía nueve meses de embarazo fue mordida por un vampiro. No mucho tiempo después mi madre se puso de parto. Fue un parto difícil. Hubo problemas.

Su cuerpo se tensó en sus brazos e Emmett dijo con voz reconfortante— Está bien, Rose, yo estoy aquí.

Respiró para calmarse y continuó— Mi madre murió el día que me tuvo. Mi padre culpó al vampiro por su muerte. No, —corrigió ella.— él culpó a todos los vampiros. Como lo hago yo, pues nunca conocí a mi madre. Ni a mi padre —ella murmuró lo último.

Si Emmett no hubiera tenido una audición tan aguda, entonces él no habría escuchado su último comentario. Su pecho se tensó por la suerte de Rose en la vida. Dios, ¿su madre? Mordida por un vampiro. Obviamente un depravado. Ningún vampiro honorable tomaría la sangre muy necesitada de una mujer encinta. No es extraño que su padre odiara a los vampiros.

— ¿Quién cuidó de ti?

Rose se tensó en sus brazos.— Mi papá, por supuesto.

— ¿Cómo pudo estar allí para ti si siempre estaba fuera cazando vampiros en medio de la noche?

Rose cerró sus ojos a su afectuosa pregunta. Las lágrimas amenazaban caer. Pero ella se rehusó a dejarlas salir. Qué si durante sus primeros años de adolescente durante más noches que ella pudiera contar se fue a la cama en una casa vacía, de ahí sus patrones de sueños irregulares. Su padre la amó, a su manera.— Mi tío estaba allí para mí —dijo, ella en tono defensivo. _Bien,_ _sólo hasta que tuve catorce años._ _Creo que creyeron que tenía edad suficiente para salir a solas de noche para entonces._— Algunas veces —musitó para sí misma.

Emmett se dio la vuelta y besó su sien, luego su mejilla y su mandíbula.— Lo siento, Rose.

Él besó un tierno sendero desde su pecho, a su estómago, su muslo interior. Cuando él la beso de regreso hacia arriba, Rose abrió sus piernas mientras él se acomodaba sobre ella. Muy lentamente él se introdujo dentro de su húmedo canal mientras continuaba besando su hombro, su pecho, su cuello, su mandíbula, cada parte de su cuerpo que podía alcanzar como si besándola pudiera borrar su solitario pasado.

Rose deslizó sus manos sobre su esculpido pecho, amando la percepción de su caliente piel cubriendo los músculos agrupados y moviéndose por debajo de sus dedos. Cuando su boca cubrió la de ella y su lengua fué gentilmente atraída y seducida, su erección acomodada completamente dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo que Rose suspirara contra su boca. Emmett tiró fuera y se deslizó de regreso dentro. Él reguló un lento, conmovedor ritmo, uno que la trajo al borde sólo para emprender el viaje de regreso otra vez.

La sensación de sus caderas presionando las de ella a la cama, su cuerpo duro sobre el de ella, dominante, pero tierno hizo que ella tuviera ganas de llorar por que, que a un hombre tan fuerte, poderoso le importara lo bastante para hacerle el amor gentilmente, respetuosamente, apasionadamente. A su manera, se veía que Emmett se preocupaba por sus sentimientos.

— Me intereso por ti muchísimo —susurró en su oído como si él hubiera oído sus pensamientos. Colocando su pecho sobre el de ella, él empujó profundamente y se quedó sepultado, presionando dentro de ella— Pase lo que pase, Rose, sabes que digo la verdad.

Rose no supo cómo responder, pero su cuerpo respondió por ella asi como su intenso acto y las sinceras palabras dispararon una serie de pequeños temblores dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus húmedas paredes se contrajesen alrededor de su eje.— Emmett…

— Te comprendo, _a ghrá_ —dijo él con voz ronca cerca de su oído.

Él se introdujo más profundamente, causando que la respiración de ella se detuviera por un momento y el placer de su clímax alcanzará su punto máximo.

— Tú ya no estás sola. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Rose sollozó y se aferró a él, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Él la hacía sentir tan segura y amada.

— Siempre —repitió él mientras se retiraba y empujaba de regreso dentro otra vez hasta que se estremeció y gimió mientras sucumbía a su clímax.

Emmett abrió sus ojos tan pronto como Rose cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño detrás de ella y encendió la ducha. La luz del sol matutina se escabulló por la grieta de la descorrida cortina, llevando una línea de calor hacia los cobertores en su cintura. Él bostezó y se desperezó mientras consideraba los méritos de unirse a Rose en la ducha. Mejor no empujarla demasiado pronto o perdería todo el terreno que había ganado la última noche.

Él había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que habían hecho amor. Hasta altas horas, hasta que ambos se desmayaron por el puro agotamiento. Todo lo que él sabía era que él nunca obtendría suficiente de ella. ¡Y esto era sin probar su sangre! Su pene se endureció instantáneamente cuando él imaginó la intensidad aumentada de su cópula una vez que formaran una pareja a la manera de los vampiros. Después de la noche pasada él sabía que ella había llegado a amarlo aunque no lo admitiría ahora mismo. Pronto él le contaría sobre su estado vampírico.

Cuando la ducha se apagó y él la oyó desplazándose por el cuarto de baño, Emmett frotó su mandíbula, listo para una ducha él mismo. El rudo sonido de la lija raspando contra su mano le recordó que había dejado su bolsa de artículos de tocador en su cuarto. Él esperaba que a Rose no le importase compartir su hoja de afeitar. Entonces sonrió ante la idea de compartir cosas tan simples con ella.

Se levantó y se lanzó al cuarto de baño para preguntar si podía tomar prestada su navaja de afeitar cuando oyó el sonido de un tono de marcar llegando desde dentro del cuarto de baño. ¿Por qué Rose usaba su teléfono móvil en el cuarto de baño?

A él le importaba un bledo la ética mientras se concentraba en poder oír quién la llamaba. El pelo detrás de su cuello se le erizó cuando él claramente oyó la tranquila, educada voz de Marco Gauthier al otro lado de la línea.

— Buenas noches, Rose, mi amor. Oí que las cosas no fueron demasiado bien en el club Rojo Satén

¿El líder Norrador1 había sido la fuente de Rose? La deslealtad y la rivalidad entre los líderes era suficientemente duro de descubrir, pero enterarse de que Rose se había contenido de decirle la verdad… una furia ciega le impregnó cuando él abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Rose contempló el impacto de la puerta contra la pared. Una sorprendida expresión le cruzó su cara cuándo Emmett le arrebató el teléfono de su mano y enrolló sus dedos alrededor de ella.

¿Sus hombros se tensaron, las líneas de su cara se endurecieron cuando dijo— ¿Así es cómo tú has ido un paso por delante de mí cuándo íbamos tras James? —Él hizo crujir el teléfono cerrado.— Haciendo trampa —terminó mientras elevaba su voz por la cólera.

Rose se encontró su mirada frontalmente, una mirada furiosa en su cara. Ella empujó hacia fuera el mostrador contra el que se había estado apoyando e intentó agarrar el teléfono.

— Devuélveme mi teléfono, Emmett —dijo ella mordazmente.

— No, —vociferó él y lo tiró contra la pared, partiendo el teléfono móvil en centenares de pequeños trozos. Mientras él se dio la vuelta hacía ella, terminó— aprenderás a rastrear a los vampiros de la forma tradicional, usando tu cabeza y tus habilidades cazadoras.

Antes de que él pudiera anticipar su siguiente movimiento, Rose agarró la parte superior del mostrador detrás de ella, levantó su cuerpo, y empujó ambos pies a su plexo solar, duramente. Emmett golpeó ruidosamente contra la pared, golpeándose la cabeza contra los ladrillos con tal ímpetu, que realmente vio las estrellas.

— Yo hago las cosas a _mi _modo —dijo Rose antes de que ella huyese hacía la puerta.

Emmett yació allí por unos buenos cinco minutos antes de que él pudiera ver verdaderamente otra vez. Una vez que ya no vio dos de todo, rápidamente se levantó, se vistió y salió corriendo en pos de Rose. Él sabía que su cólera debía de haber parecido injustificada para Rose, pero la idea de que el líder Norrador hubiera elegido darle a Rose información sobre James le envió profundamente al final. ¿Por qué se había involucrado Marco?

Emmett cogió las escaleras que conducían hacía el vestíbulo, sabiendo que con su velocidad de vampiro él sería más rápido que el ascensor. Cuando alcanzó el aparcamiento, dio un suspiro de alivio al notar que las ruedas de su Hummer estaban intactas al tacto. Cuando abrió la puerta, notó dos cosas al sentarse en el coche la nota en el asiento del copiloto.

Del suelo recogió el dispositivo de guía electrónica que había alojado en el guardabarros de su coche mientras ella se duchaba ayer. Luego recogió su reloj o los pedazos de su reloj más bien. Parecía como si ella hubiera pasado su coche sobre la joya de platino ya que ahora estaba sospechosamente plano.

_Ningún dispositivo._ _Encuéntrame al modo tradicional._ Su nota le recriminó burlonamente.

Emmett estrujó la nota en su mano. La mujer sería su muerte.

¿A dónde correría Rose? Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras subía a su coche y giraba la llave de encendido. A casa y directamente a Demetri. Los intensos celos cortaron a través de él. Resistiéndose al aplastante deseo de conducir directamente a la Finca Wellington, Emmett decidió hacerle primero una visita a Marco.

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**_

_**ATTE**_

_**MISS MCKARTY**_

1** NORRADOR** = Uno de los 5 clanes de los Vampiros Kendrian. Son extremadamente bellos y sensuales; son modelos, artistas, músicos y por regla general los vampiros que viven las vidas más decadentes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el Sabor de la Venganza y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos**_

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

El sonido distinto del chasquido de una bala siendo cargada en su recámara hizo que Marco estuviera rápidamente despierto. Él clavó los ojos en el arma semiautomática a menos de un milímetro de su nariz y luego encontró la furiosa mirada de Emmett.

Ignorando el arma pegada a su cara, Marco tocó el exuberante trasero de Yvonne, queriendo saber que ella estaba a salvo. Ella se despertó, aturdida y excitante, tirando su largo cabello rubio sobre su hombro.

— ¿Qué? —dijo ella con voz soñolienta.

— Es hora de que te vayas a casa —le dijo Emmett en tono práctico.

Yvonne agarró las sabanas para cubrir sus pechos desnudos cuando vio el arma en la mano de Emmett.

— Vete. Ahora —dijo Ia una vez más y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Ella se largó de la cama, agarró su ropa, y se marchó antes de que él incluso pudiera decir ¡adiós!

Marco estrechó su mirada en Emmett una vez que Yvonne hubo salido del cuarto.— ¿No solamente fuerzas la entrada en mi casa, además perturbas mi sueño, y echas a mi compañera de cama?

Emmett levantó su pie calzado con botas de cazador levantando las verdes sabanas de algodón egipcio.— Tú no tienes ningún problema en interferir en mi vida. ¿Por qué no debería yo devolverte el favor?

La sonrisa sin humor de Emmett le dijo a Marco que el Híbrido1 sabía exactamente lo que él había estado haciendo.

Marco dejó su mirada deslizarse de la embarrada bota izquierda de Emmett a sus sábanas, arriba por los pantalones caquis de Emmett y el cuello vuelto negro, a su cara de manera lenta, llena de significado. Cuando su mirada encontró la de Emmettn otra vez, él colocó una mano invisible alrededor del cuello del vampiro y estrujó. Una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó sus labios cuando él notó el cuerpo de Emmett tensándose. Marco usó sus poderes para alcanzar dentro del cuerpo del vampiro y agarrar su corazón.

_No pienses que no te pegare un tiro a quemarropa antes de que detengas mi corazón,_ dijo Emmett en un tono imperturbable que impresionó muchísimo a Marco que consideraba que el vampiro debería tener un dolor considerable.

Él soltó su agarre y le dio a Emmett una mirada indiferente. Encogiéndose, dijo— La señorita Markson merece vengar la muerte de su padre.

Emmettn resopló.— Déjame traducirlo para ti. Tú quieres que Rose me gane en cazar a James parra que salga mal parado como nuevo líder Bruen.

Marco no pudo evitar la sonrisa que jugó en sus labios.— Astuto como un perro mestizo.

Emmett entrecerró sus ojos.— ¿Y eso es de lo que va realmente todo esto? ¿Mi status híbrido?

Marco frunció sus labios por el desdén. — Sólo un Sangre Pura debería dirigir a un clan.

— Puro automáticamente no significa digno —lanzó Emmet de regreso.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, midiendo la valía del otro. El hombre _había logrado _superar su seguridad y sus lobos. Además, el híbrido podía haberle matado en cualquier punto durante su conversación. El respeto de Marco por Mordoor aumentó.

— Concedo tu punto. Laurent obviamente provino de mala sangre y James igualmente.

Emmett se rió, arqueando su ceja— Y de pura sangre los dos, imagina eso.

Marco se encontró la firme mirada dorada de Emmett— Está Bien. No le suministraré a la señorita Markson ninguna pista más. —Cuando Emmett le dio un brusco saludo con la cabeza y empezó a salir, Marco no pudo evitar una última pulla— Y puede que gane el mejor hombre o _mujer_.

Rose deslizó su Land Rover con un frenazo delante de las puertas de la finca Wellington y presionó el botón remoto de su visera. Las puertas no se movieron y agriaron su humor más aún. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con Emmett? ¿Por qué había estado tan enfadado con ella? Salió del coche e introdujo el código de seguridad de las puertas. Una vez que se abrieron se subió al coche y condujo a través de ellas.

Mientras subía por el largo camino de acceso, notó que las puertas no se cerraban detrás de ella y suspiró. Malditas puertas. Eran variables cuando se abrían con el código de seguridad. Ella tendría que cerrarlas usando el código una vez que llegara a la casa.

Caminando dentro ella introdujo a golpes el código de seguridad en el panel y llamó a su tío. Cuando no recibió respuesta, comprobó su oficina, la cocina, el estudio, su dormitorio. ¿Dónde podía estar él? Rose caminó de vuelta a su oficina y se fijó en una hoja de papel en su escritorio.

Rose

_No se si estarás en casa hoy o no,_ _pero por si acaso pensé en dejarte una nota._ _Demetri y yo vamos a recoger algunas nuevas armas que él examinó en su último viaje._ _Estaré de regreso alrededor de la hora de la cena._

_Tu tió._

Hablando de armas. Rose se dio cuenta de que había dejado su bolso fuera en su coche en el camino de acceso. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal, notó la luz roja parpadeando en el panel de seguridad. Raro, debería ser verde ahora que las puertas estaban cerradas.

Los sentidos de Rose golpearon altamente su mecanismo de alerta cuando ella levantó el marco de un retrato en la pared de la entrada y empujó un panel detrás de ello. Cuando el panel se deslizó a un lado, ella agarró el arma que sabía que su tío guardaba en el escondrijo. Sosteniendo el arma detrás de su espalda, abrió la puerta una rendija, su cuerpo tenso, listo para el ataque.

— Buenos días, señorita —le dijo un hombre desde el camino de acceso.

Rose metió el arma entre su columna y el cinturón de sus vaqueros, abrió la puerta del todo, y caminó hasta la entrada.— ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Un joven con una amistosa sonrisa cerró la puerta de su furgoneta de la florista. Él tocó su gorra de béisbol mientras andaba hacia ella con un ramo de rosas rojas de sangre en su mano.

— Espero que no te importe, pero la puerta estaba abierta.

— Creo que estas en la casa equivocada —dijo ella en tono entrecortado.

Él frunció el ceño y comprobó el portapapeles sujetó a su cintura.— Aquí dice entregar a la señorita Rosalie Markson en el número1424 de la calle Oak Lawn Drive. ¿Es usted la señorita Markson?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y bajo los escalones de la escalera.

Él le dio las flores.— Son para usted. Hay una tarjeta dentro.

Cuando Rose tiró la tarjeta de la agarradera, notó que el hombre miraba de reojo contra el sol. Los pelos de sus brazos se levantaron y su cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear.

Ella reaccionó al reflejo, lanzando el florero de cristal, con flores y todos, a él cuando sacó de un tirón su arma. Ella acababa de recuperar su arma cuando un repentino dolor golpeo en su cuello, seguido por un abrasador pinchazo.

— Hijo de puta —ella siseó. Agarrando la fuente del dolor, su mano encontró un pequeño dardo tranquilizante incrustado en su cuello. Sacándolo, ella volvió su mirada furiosa hacia el hombre que se mantenía a distancia a su derecha, apuntando el cañón de su arma sobre ella. Cuando su visión comenzó a enturbiarse, Rose levantó su brazo, el arma apuntada al delincuente, y cayó al suelo.

Cuando Rose se despertó completamente se dio cuenta de dos cosas: su boca parecía el Sahara y estaba atado en una posición incómoda. Ella sacudió su cabeza aturdida y parpadeó para aclarar su vista mientras examinaba los alrededores. Un aparador, una mesita de noche y una silla de madera eran los únicos muebles en el cuarto aparte de la cama de matrimonio debajo de ella. Ella echó una mirada hacia la ventana. La lluvia apedreaba el cristal, lanzando una luz tenue en el cuarto. _¿Qué hora sería? _Se preguntó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Estiró el cuello para ver el reloj sobre el aparador contra la pared. ¿Cuatro? Ella había estado inconsciente durante horas y nadie sabía dónde estaba ella.

Ella yació allí de costado, su boca amordazada, sus manos atadas detrás a su espalda y los tobillos atados igualmente. El pomo de la puerta hizo un ruido metálico como si alguien lo abriera y luego la puerta se abrió. Rose cerró sus ojos, fingiendo estar inconsciente.

Las fuertes pisadas se acercaron a la cama. Un hombre. Él se detuvo delante de ella y su cuerpo entero vibró por su presencia. Un vampiro. James. Ella no tenía que ver al bastardo para saber que él estaba de pie ante ella.

— Abre tus ojos, Rose. Sé que estas despierta.

Rose se rehusó a complacerlo. Ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo perfectamente relajado como si estuviera durmiendo.

Cuando su gran mano sujetó fuertemente sus senos, directamente en sus pezones bajo su camisa, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y trató de retorcerse hacia atrás mientras su mirada disparaba puñales al vampiro. Su risa, siniestra y totalmente malvada logró que un hilo de miedo corriera hacía abajo por su columna vertebral.

Él agarró su nalga para impedirle moverse lejos cuando su otra mano se deslizó sobre sus pechos y su cintura hasta que él alcanzó la hebilla de cinturón.

— Esperó que te guste el dolor, Rose. —Sus oscuros ojos recurrieron su cuerpo, con evidente lujuria en su mirada.— Me gusta infligir dolor cuando follo a un humano débil.

Para demostrar su punto él pellizcó su pezón con fuerza, ocasionando que se formasen lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero ella rechazó dejarle saber cuánto la había lastimado. En cambio le lanzó improperios a través de la tela de la amordaza.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —una malévola sonrisa se extendió a través de su cara cuando él le arrancó con fuerza la mordaza.

— Tú hijo de puta. Cuando haya terminado contigo, me rogaras que ponga fin a tu malvada excusa de vida.

James se rió de sus amenazas. La diversión se notaba cuando su mirada encontró la de ella otra vez.— Tu total osadía realmente me atrae, Rose. —Él se inclinó hasta que su boca tocó su oreja.— Y voy a disfrutar hasta la última lección de domesticarte, mi pequeña e indigna humana.

— Tú no pondrás la mano encima de mí, James. Te lo garantizo —dijo ella mientras la cólera hervía a fuego lento hasta la superficie por su aprieto.

Antes de que ella pudiera apartarse, él aseguró sus dientes sobre su cuello. Manteniéndola quieta, con la amenaza de sus incisivos de deslizarse dentro de su piel, él habló en su mente, _Oh,_ _pero ya lo he hecho y lo haré cuando quiera y como quiera._ _No cometas ningún error,_ _eres mí juguete,_ _Rosalie Markson._

Jamese conservó su boca en su cuello mientras deslizaba su mano hacia arriba por su muslo.

_¡__No! _gritó su mente.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta seguido de la voz preocupada de un hombre interrumpió el reconocimiento de su mano.— James, los lobos aúllan. Otro vampiro está cerca.

— ¡Joder! —dijo James después de liberar su cuello. Enderezándose, él pegó la mordaza sobre su boca.— ¿No te asomes o tendré que castigarte más tarde, entendido?

Rose simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada. James agarró su pelo, palillos y todos, y tiró bruscamente su cabeza hacia atrás.— ¿Está claro? —exigió él.

El dolor ardió a través de su cráneo cuando él tiró su cuello hasta que ella sintió que podía romperse. Finalmente ella parpadeó y trató de asentir con la cabeza.

Una sonrisa satisfecha tocó sus labios— Veo, que aprendes enseguida

James soltó su pelo y caminó hacia la puerta. Abriéndola de un tirón, dijo a alguien del otro lado— Entra y mantenla vigilada. Llevaré un par de hombres y comprobaré fuera.

Antes de que el guarda entrara en el cuarto Rose arqueó su espalda y deslizó sus pies a través de sus brazos atados. Dolió como el demonio retorcer su cuerpo tan rápidamente, pero ella tenía que estar lista antes de que el tipo viera lo que había hecho.

Cuando el hombre entró, ametralladora en mano, Rose se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda esperando que el guarda pensase que lo rechazaba en un esfuerzo para desairar a sus captores. Ella le oyó gruñir e instalarse en la silla. Con movimientos lentos, levantó sus manos hasta su boca, separó la mordaza y comenzó a morder los nudos que ataban sus manos juntas.

Cuándo una mano aterrizó en su hombro, Jax se dio la vuelta preparada. Sus muñecas completamente libres, se balanceó duramente solamente para tener sus puños atrapados en una mano mucho más grande. Rose clavó su mirada totalmente en shock en Emmett que estaba de pie al otro lado de la cama. Él inmediatamente sujetó una mano sobre su boca y negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que no hablase.

Ella asintió con la cabeza comprensiva e Emmett retiró su mano para desatar las cuerdas de sus tobillos. Cuando Rose se incorporó, miró al hombre que había sido su guarda. Él se deslizaba en su silla como si estuviese durmiendo, pero ella sabía que no era así. Su cabeza colgada en un ángulo extraño. Ella notó la ventana abierta y la lluvia entrando a raudales. ¿Era por ahí por donde había entrando Emmett? Tenía que ser. Su pelo se veía húmedo.

Emmett sacó la pistola de la pistolera atada con correa al cuerpo del guarda muerto y se la dio. Entonces él recogió la Uzi del hombre del suelo y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Echando una ojeada hacia fuera por la puerta, él despacio abrió el resto del camino y caminó por el pasillo. Rose lo seguía de cerca por detrás.

Avanzaron lentamente hacia abajo por el pasillo, rumbo hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Una puerta se cerró de golpe en la distancia cerca del frente de la casa y ella oyó el bramido de James— Encuentra al hijo de puta, Mordoor esta aquí en alguna parte. Lo huelo.

Emmett puso su brazo detrás de él, empujándola contra la pared. Aun mojado, el calor de su piel la reconfortó. Cuando él separó su brazo, Rose frunció el ceño. ¿Su piel? Pero él llevaba puesto un grueso suéter, negro cable. ¿Cómo sentía ella su piel?

Su cuerpo entero se tensó mientras él estaba equilibrado, esperando. Él pasó rápidamente su mirada de regreso hacia abajo por el pasillo detrás de ella y luego regresó su línea de visión hacia el frente de la casa.

Cuando las voces vinieron de una dirección detrás de ellos, su ritmo cardíaco tomó velocidad. Enfrente y por detrás, de cualquier forma enfrentarían vampiros. Rose enderezó su columna, levantó su arma, y volvió la espalda a Emmett para afrontar a sus enemigos detrás de ellos. Emmett agarró su brazo y dijo— No, Rose.

Bien en el mismo momento en que él dijo su nombre, Emmett la sacudió poniéndola de lado mientras un cuchillo se incrustaba en la pared cerca de su cabeza. El ritmo cardíaco de Rose se cuadruplicó mientras la adrenalina bombeada a través de sus venas por la visita del espacio cerrado.

Entonces los gritos comenzaron.— ¡James, están en el pasillo!

Emmett tiró bruscamente del cuchillo de la pared y con veloces, precisos movimientos, arrojó el cuchillo hacia sus perseguidores. Tan pronto como el cuchillo dejó su mano, él corrió al medio de pelea mientras giraba sobre un eje y daba la vuelta a su Uzi hacia el frente del vestíbulo. Deslizando a Rose detrás de él, fue directamente hacia la parte delantera de la casa mientras mantenía sujeto el gatillo, la metralleta acribillando su camino mientras salieron del pasillo y entraron en el vestíbulo principal.

Procurando evitar los disparos, los transers y los vampiros igualmente se arrojaron a la izquierda y directamente de los sofás y el mobiliario del comedor. Sólo James quedó de pie. Y él se quedó parado en pleno centro del vestíbulo entre ellos y la puerta principal, bloqueando su salida.

— ¿Vais alguna parte? —preguntó él, con la metralleta preparada sobre Ian.

Emmett tiró a Rose detrás de él, diciendo con tranquila y mesurada voz— Sí, gracias por la breve visita, pero estamos completamente exhaustos y listos para irnos a casa. —Rose resopló y trató de moverse al lado de él, pero Emmett rechinó, _Quieta,_ Rose. El hecho de que él simplemente hubiera dicho esas palabras en su mente dejó tan estupefacta a Rose que se quedó inmóvil.

No le gustó el hecho de no poder ver a James, pero el tono de las palabras de Emmett le dijo que no era una petición.

— Seguramente no piensas que te dejaré salir de aquí con mi humana ¿verdad? —James pronunció lenta y pesadamente.

_Ven a mí,_ _mi mascota,_ James murmuró en su mente, compeliéndola. En total acuerdo, los pies de Rose entraron en movimiento.

Ella notó la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Emmett cuando se movió de atrás de él. _No,_ _Rose. Tú tienes todo lo que hay que tener para oponerte a él._ _¡Hazlo!_ Emmett insistió en su mente.

Rose cerró su mandíbula, cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás, oponiéndose a la fuerte voluntad que la llamaba al lado de James mientras su mente gritaba por la comprensión de que Rose no era quién ella pensaba que era. ¡No, él no podía ser un vampiro! Pero entonces ella sintió otra presencia manteniendo sus pies detenidos. La ayuda extra fue todo lo que necesitó.

Cuando recobró un grado de control ella abrió sus ojos y su mirada se concentró en la enorme araña de cristal que colgaba del techo. Rose sonrió cuando ella bajó su mirada y encontró lívido a James.

— Mira, puedo luchar… —Interrumpiendo sus propias palabras completamente para fulminar con la mirada a los vampiros que los rodeaban en el cuarto, Rose dijo mientras pistola en mano comenzó a levantarse— Bien, cuál de vosotras sanguijuelas esta jugando a las marionetas con mi cuerpo, —ella siguió en un tono indignado cuando su arma se elevó más alto en el aire— sabes, —continuó, fingiendo ponerse más lívida por segundos— realmente no aprecio ser tratada como una muñeca de vudú.

_He conseguido sólo una oportunidad, Emmett_, susurró en su mente y esperó que de alguna manera Emmett entendiera su estratagema.

— Basta —James frunció el ceño a los vampiros y a los transers que habían comenzado a levantarse alrededor de ellos, por lo visto creyéndola.

_Entonces mejor deberías hacerte cargo, a chroí_, sururró Emmett en su mente.

Rose tiró el gatillo y golpeó la cadena que sostenía la araña de luces directamente sobre James. Todo pasó tan rápido que no pudo creer lo que sus ojos vieron. Emmett se dio la vuelta y clavó a los vampiros que estaban de pie en el vestíbulo, tumbándolos con su metralleta.

Ella se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a un vampiro lanzarse hacia ella. Rose lo clavó, consiguiendo un tiro, directamente a su corazón mientras él volaba por el aire. Ella se quitó de en medio y lo dejó caer con fuerza sobre el suelo de mosaicos.

James soltó un rugido horroroso, se quitó de encima la araña de luces, y se lanzó por su arma caída.

— Hora de partir —dijo Emmett en un tono alegre cuando él la agarró de la cintura y literalmente saltó 4'5 metros sobre James, aterrizando cerca de la puerta de calle.

Una vez que aterrizaron y ella averiguo su localización se lanzó con fuerza a través del aire, Rose cambió de dirección y apuntó su pistola sobre James.— Ah, ah, ah —se burló apuntando su pistola a la cabeza de James mientras Emmett abría la puerta.

Al notar que los vampiros estaban parados alrededor del cuarto, sus armas ahora preparadas sobre ella, sus dientes rechinaron ya que ella no podría disparar a James sin convertirse en un queso suizo ella misma.— Pienso que nos iremos ahora. —Ella estrechó su mirada a su captor que se había quedado quieto en el proceso de recuperar su arma.— La próxima vez que nos encontremos, James, seré yo quien inflija el dolor.

_Vamos,_ Rose_. Salgamos de aquí._ _Necesitamos movernos._

Una vez que ella le siguió fuera, Emmett tiró la puerta cerrándola tras él y acuñó la metralleta entre el asidero curvado y el marco de la puerta, ganando escasos segundos de tiempo. Rose no necesitaba más apremio. Se acababa el tiempo de la tarde y estaba excesivamente nublado por la lluvia. Los vampiros los podrían seguir afuera en este punto sin temor a arder en llamas. Tan pronto como Emmett indicó dónde deberían ir, ella se arrojó a través de la lluvia, a través del patio, más allá de la furgoneta de reparto floral blanca hasta un camión negro estacionado al lado de esta.

Los disparos tañeron alrededor de ellos mientras ella gateaba en el lado del pasajero a la vez que Emmett se subía en el otro. Rose se quedó mirando asombrada cuándo Emmett dirigió su mano sobre el encendido. Ninguna llave. Nada de nada y el motor rugió a la vida. Emmett machacó el camión y se tambalearon hacia adelante y hacia abajo por el camino de acceso.

El chaparrón enturbiaba el parabrisas y Rose se lanzó sobre el limpiaparabrisas.

— Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —ladró Emmett cuando él estabilizó las ruedas y se dirigió hacia la verja de hierro ahora a sólo cuatro metros y medio delante de ellos. Inclinándose sobre el, ella trató de ponerle el cinturón de seguridad primero a el.— Hazlo, Rose. ¡Ahora! —ordenó él. Rose se enderezó sobre su espalda y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad. Cuando dieron un bandazo hacia la cerca, ella cerró los ojos y susurró una pequeña plegaria.

El impacto sacudió el vehículo pero por el puro tamaño y la velocidad, el camión salió victorioso y las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente por el impacto, pero cuando se alejaron velozmente calle abajo, Rose cerró sus ojos otra vez, esta vez en estado de shock.

En rápida sucesión, todas las pequeñas cosas acerca de Emmett, cosas que había preferido más bien ignorar le cruzaron la mente: El insistente zumbido de su cuerpo mientras él estaba alrededor, su fuerza, su sentido de la oportunidad, su velocidad, el hecho de que ella nunca le había visto comer y la misteriosa aura en torno a él. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Él era un vampiro, pero diferente por que él podía soportar luz del sol completamente.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan un idiota? Demetri lo vio. ¿Por qué no ella? _Porque tú no quisiste,_ _idiota,_ se recriminó a sí misma.

Cuando habían conducido algunos kilómetros por la carretera, el humo comenzó a flotar fuera del radiador. Emmett detuvo el camión detrás de su Hummer diciendo— Al menos nos trajo.

Rose no dijo una sola palabra mientras bajaban del camión. Ella le pasó mientras él llegaba al frente del camión y luego giró de regreso a él diciendo— ¿Dónde están las llaves?

La lluvia fría caía a cántaros mientras Emmett le echaba una mirada cautelosa. Él dijo con aprobación— Están en el Hummer.

Rose se volvió hacia su vehículo y oyó a Emmett comenzar a seguirla. Ella le confrontó otra vez y levantó su pistola hacia él.— Guarda tu distancia, vampiro.

La lluvia diluviaba sobre su cara cuando Emmett se detuvo y entrecerró sus ojos. Ella ladeó su barbilla en una mueca.— Obedece tus instintos, no emplees aparatos —se burló ella.— Tú eres un vampiro. _Usaste tus poderes._

Emmett apretó sus puños a los lados.— Soy medio vampiro, conocido como híbrido. Mi madre era humana al principio de su embarazo. Mis poderes no están próximos al de un vampiro pura sangre. Tengo que depender de mis habilidades humanas también.

— Oh, bravo, —dijo ella en tono sarcástico— con que puedes andar bajo la luz del día. Resulta útil. Debes tener a todos los otros vampiros temblando en sus botas.

Emmett dio un paso hacia ella y ella apretó el agarre de su pistola.— Guarda tu distancia. —Las emociones subieron al punto máximo. Ella había tenido sexo alucinante con un vampiro. Sabía que su cara reflejaba algunas de sus conflictivas emociones. Sus labios temblaron cuando dijo— No puede creer que yo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Hayas follado con un vampiro? —la cólera de Emmett emanó de él en poderosas, implacables corrientes. Su expresión dura como el granito, cuando continuo— Y fue la mejor maldita follada que alguna vez tuviste. Eso dijiste entonces.

— ¡No lo hice! —dijo ella con su voz elevándose por la indignación.

Emmett la fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos dorados brillando intensamente aun en la tenue luz.— Tu cuerpo me lo dijo, Rose, aunque tú no lo admitirás ante ti misma. —Él dio dos pasos más hacia ella, con expresión sombría.

Rose bajó el arma y apretó el gatillo.

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**_

_**ATTE**_

_**MISS MCKARTY**_

1 **HÍBRIDO =** Vampiro uno de cuyos progenitores es un Sangre Pura y el otro no.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el Sabor de la Venganza y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos**_

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

— Hija de puta —siseó Emmett y agarró su muslo. Durante un segundo, sus vaqueros desaparecieron y ella vio su pierna desnuda, la sangre fluyendo de su herida y luego sus vaqueros reaparecieron. Rose parpadeó. ¿Su ropa era una ilusión?

Su mirada, coloreada de fragmentos de ámbar, sobresaltada la miro con fuerza mientras rugía— Me disparaste.

— Es solamente una herida superficial. Sanarás. —Ella dio una risa hueca.— Más rápido que la mayoría, pero esto debería reducir tu marcha —ella terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha y se dio la vuelta hacia el Hummer de él.

— ¡Jodete! —bramó Emmett y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él había agarrado su brazo y había retorcido el arma de su mano.— Tú vienes conmigo.

Cuando ella atestó un golpe a su plexo solar, Emmett inspiró profundo, luego enrollo su puño alrededor de su camisa mojada y la movió de un tirón alrededor de ella acercándola, y la alzó completamente de la tierra hasta que estuvo al mismo nivel de su cara.

— Una agresión física más sobre mí y te devolveré el favor, Rose. Lo juro —dijo él con los dientes apretados.

Él tiró bruscamente de ella llevándola al lado del pasajero de su coche, abrió la puerta y luego la guantera, extrayendo un par de esposas. Dándole una palmada a la muñeca izquierda de ella, él sujetó al otro lado su muñeca derecha y cerró de un golpe la puerta lateral del pasajero.

Rose tropezó detrás de él cuando él cojeó hacia su lado del coche. Abriendo la puerta, él empujó la pistola bajo su asiento y dijo mordazmente— Entra y no quiero oír ni una palabra más de ti o no seré responsable de mis acciones.

Emmett con una rígida postura y la mandíbula apretada, absolutamente irradiaba furia. La atmósfera entre ellos se volvió tan cargada con emociones tan elevadas que ella casi podría tocarla en el aire. Rose subió al coche y se deslizó en el asiento como mejor pudo mientras esperaba que Emmett entrara en el vehículo.

Cuando Emmett subió, él rechinó— _¡Damnú air_1_! —_seguido de unas pocas más palabras coléricas en irlandés mientras él tiraba su pierna herida dentro y daba un portazo.

Ella sabía que su pierna tenía que estar matándolo. El disparo de culpabilidad la atravesó por su impulsivo acto que había provocado su cólera. El hombre recientemente _había salvado su vida._ Ella giró su cabeza y se mordió el labio mientras miraba por la ventana. Él también le había mentido, le había hecho sentir falsa por usar ayuda para cazar a James, y derrotarlo en todo, él la había hecho amarlo, este hombre con el que nunca podría estar por ser un vampiro. Rose enderezó sus hombros ahora que sus pensamientos la habían absuelto de su delito. Emmett merecía que le dispararan. Mejora aún, merecía ser alquitranado y emplumado.

Rose se concentró en su cólera mientras Emmett conducía por lo que le parecieron horas. Una vez que su cólera hirvió a fuego lento hasta un punto bajo de ebullición y la adrenalina bombeo por su cuerpo igualándolo, tembló por las frías, mojadas ropas que se pegaban a su cuerpo.

Emmett echó una mirada sobre ella y conectó la calefacción, la única indicación de que él era consciente de su presencia. Él no la miró otra vez mientras seguía contemplando la carretera, su mandíbula decidida, y un tenso agarre sobre el volante.

Cuándo Emmett dobló fuera de la carretera principal sobre un polvoriento camino de acceso rodeado por árboles, Rose preguntó— ¿Adónde vamos?

Emmett ni siquiera miró en su dirección mientras hablaba en su mente, su voz tenía un borde acerado, _Dije que ni una palabra,_ _Rose._

Emmett aparcó el coche detrás de la casa dos pisos situada profundamente en los bosques y apagó el motor. Los nervios de Rose tintinearon en alta alarma. ¿Qué planeaba él hacer con ella? Una vez que Emmett apagó las luces del coche, la oscuridad los sumergió completamente, y sólo los sonidos de grillos y ranas y otros animales de la noche impregnaban el aire. La casa estaba simplemente tan tranquila y oscura, que significaba que ella estaría a solas con Emmett. Un fragmento de miedo recorrió su columna vertebral de arriba abajo. Ella tenía ninguna duda de que tendría que pagar de alguna manera por haberle disparado.

— Mi tío va a estar fuera de si cuando vea las flores y el florero roto y mi coche en el camino de acceso. Él necesitara saber que estoy bien —habló ella sin parar, nerviosa por saber lo que Emmett pensaba hacer con ella.

— Le telefonearé más tarde —dijo Emmett en tono arisco mientras agarraba la pistola, empujó el arma en su saco, y deslizó la correa del saco sobre su hombro izquierdo. Abriendo la puerta, él dio un paso y tiró bruscamente de ella nada delicadamente para que lo siguiera. Él podía favorecer su pierna herida pero eso no hizo que sus pasos fueran menos resueltos. Rose caminó con pesadez por detrás, tropezando con el par de piernas que se dirigían a la puerta principal.

Sus nudillos se arrastraron contra la puerta de madera cuando Emmett usó su mano derecha para abrir totalmente el cerrojo. Una vez dentro de él cerró la puerta y echó la llave. Sin encender las luces comenzó a andar, arrastrándola.

— Ay —gritó Rose cuando su rodilla se estrelló contra una mesa baja.

— Lo siento —gruñó Emmett y soltó su mano. Las luces llegaron al cuarto, causándole un sobresalto por el cambio extremo. Emmett no le dio oportunidad de mirar alrededor. Él inmediatamente comenzó a subir las escaleras. Ella o lo seguía o sería arrastrada arriba por las alfombradas escaleras como una muñeca de trapo.

Cuando llegaron al final las escaleras entraron en lo que tenía que ser el dormitorio principal. Parecido a un desván en el diseño, el dormitorio cogía en lo alto la mitad del piso superior. Un pasamanos de madera a lo largo del borde externo del dormitorio principal permitía una vista de la sala de estar debajo.

Emmett caminó hacia adelante dentro del cuarto y la deslizó alrededor para confrontarlo.— Desnúdate —ordenó él.

— No lo haré —replicó ella, su cólera venciendo su ansiedad sobre lo que él planeaba.

Antes de que ella pudiera alejarse, la mano de Emmett salió disparada y atrapó el cuello de su camisa. Su mirada se concentró en su cara, él dijo en un tono bajo como si hiciera un esfuerzo supremo para no explotar— O lo haces, o te la arrancaré. Considerando que son tus únicas ropas por el momento, sugiero que haces lo que te pedí.

Rose levantó sus brazos unidos y dijo con sorna— Pienso que tendré dificultad con estos encima.

Emmett colocó su saco en el piso, sacó sus llaves, y abrió las esposas. Cuando Rose apenas se levantó, dijo en un tono lacónico— No esperaré ni un minuto más. Te quiero fuera de esas ropas mojadas, Rose. ¡Ahora!

Los dedos de Rose temblaron mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y deslizaba la correa de cuero fuera de los lazos en sus pantalones vaqueros. Ella desabotonó sus pantalones, contoneándose y tirando fuertemente hasta que pudo deslizar la tela mojada fuera de ella. La mirada fija de Emmett se deslizó por cada centímetro de carne que ella revelaba mientras se desvestía. Él no se molestó en esconder su apreciación de su figura. Aunque su respiración se había vuelto superficial, Rose trató de ignorarle mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

Una vez que se hubo quitado la camisa, él alargó su mano a sus ropas. Rose se las dio y dilató sus ojos por la sorpresa cuándo Emmett las arrojó sobre la barandilla por la sala de estar debajo.

— No has terminado, Rosalie. —Su empleo de su nombre real ocasionó que Rose regresará su mirada con un chasquido hacia él.

— Sí, lo hice —dijo ella, desafiante.

— Todo.

Cuando ella no se movió, Emmett frunció el entrecejo y dio un paso hacia ella.

— De acuerdo, muy bien. —Ella tuvo que obligarse a mantener sin pensar en su amenazadora mirada. Rose se desabrochó su sujetador y se quitó su ropa interior, arrojándosela a él igualmente.

Ella aguantó ante él en nada excepto el traje que Dios le había dado y nunca se había sentido tan expuesto en su vida. Emmett conocía su historia. Ella le contó sobre su madre, su pasado, su padre cazavampiros, y ahora él sabía su cruzada. Él la había llevado a alturas de pasión y le había hecho quererle a cambio. Rose apretó sus puños a los lados, clavándose sus pequeñas uñas en las palmas. Nunca le permitía ver qué tan vulnerable se sentía. Ella encontró su mirada con valentía, segura de sí misma.

Su ropa interior encontró el mismo destino que sus otras ropas mientras ella se quedaba mirando en estado de shock al ver que las ropas de Emmett brillaban y luego desaparecían del todo. Conque sus ropas habían sido una ilusión. Rose jadeó por su larga, gruesa erección. Él la quería, ahora mismo. Su mirada descendió por su pierna y la herida que ella le había infligió. La sangre seca había hecho una pronunciada línea roja hacia abajo por su musculoso muslo hasta su pie. La culpabilidad la atravesó hasta que notó que su herida se había cerrado y ya había comenzado a sanarse. _¡Malditos Vampiros!_

Ella se preparó sicológicamente mientras Emmett daba un paso junto a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. Cuando él levantó su mano, ella de manera refleja saltó hacia atrás.

Ella pensó que vio un profundo dolor en su mirada antes de dejar que la impasibilidad llenara su expresión. Emmett apretó sus dientes mientras arrancaba los palillos de su pelo mojado. La húmeda cortina de pelo golpeó su espalda, compensando una serie de incontrolables escalofríos.

— Si te toco ahora, entonces no me detendré, Rose. Seré rudo e implacable.

Rose encontró u mirada con una colérica. — No habrá ninguna otra vez entre nosotros.

Lanzando los palillos al piso, Emmett agarró sus brazos y la atrajo hasta su duro pecho, presionando su erección contra su bajo vientre. — Sí, habrá muchas veces más. Tú eres mi _Sonuachar,_ Rose, mi alma gemela.

Rose pegó un empujón contra su pecho, horrorizada por su confesión por la profundidad de sus sentimientos por ella.— No, no lo soy.

Emmett apretó su mandíbula y la tiró a la cama. Agarrando las esposas que había depositado sobre el tocador, puso los grilletes en su muñeca izquierda otra vez y enganchó el otro puño a un eje de la cama de hierro forjado.

— Déjame ir —ella le lanzó improperios.

— Estás a salvo aquí. James no conoce este lugar. —Emmett caminó al otro lado del tocador y extrajo un par de pantalones caquis y un suéter verde de cazador. Vistiéndose rápidamente dijo— Estaré de regreso en una hora.

Rose sacudió con fuerza el puño alrededor de su muñeca.— Simplemente no me puedes dejar aquí. Indefensa.

La expresión de Emmett reflejó profundo respeto.— Rose, tú _nunca _estás indefensa. Eres la mujer más ingeniosa que alguna vez he encontrado

Sacudiendo con fuerza su limitación, ella sacudió la cama por su cólera.— Déjame ir, Emmett. Voy a matarte

— Tengo que traerte algo de comer. Además, necesito alimentarme. —Él dio un paso más cerca mientras su depredadora mirada se cerraba en su cuello.— Es decir a no ser que a ti te apetezca ofrecerte voluntariamente. —Él sonrió abiertamente, revelando sus colmillos con la completa curva de sus labios.

— Acércate a mí con esos colmillos, Emmett Mordoor, y te irás con unos cuantos dientes menos en tu cara —amenazó ella.

Emmett echó hacia atrás su cabeza y se rió, con una profunda, completamente dilatada risa… del tipo contagioso… pero Rose no estaba nada pero nada contenta en ese momento.

Él viró y bajó andando las escaleras, diciendo sobre su hombro— Estaré de regreso en una hora

Justamente cuando ella le oyó abrir la puerta principal, él dijo— Pienso que deberías descansar mientras estoy fuera.

Y eso fue todo. Rose repentinamente se sintió tan cansada que retrocedió en la colcha de color verde cazador con abruptos movimientos y se tambaleó hacia abajo sobre su barriga antes de que se cayese al suelo por puro agotamiento. _Voy a _matarle por compelerme a dormir, pensó antes de que sus pesados párpados se cerrasen.

Emmett entró por la puertaventana detrás de un hombre sentando en la silla del escritorio. El hombre mayor estaba a su espalda. El teléfono descansaba entre su oreja y su hombro mientras él apuntaba rápidamente algunas notas, sus movimientos eran enérgicos, irritados.

— ¡No me importa si estas volando joder qué diablos estarás aquí esta noche, Dawson! Mi sobrina falta y tú vas a traer tu lamentable culo aquí inmediatamente —el viejo gritó en el teléfono.

— Eso no será necesario —dijo Emmett con voz tranquila.

James Markson se giró con ojos sorprendidos en su dirección antes de estrechar su mirada— Te llamaré más tarde, Dawson. —Colgó de golpe el teléfono y volvió a girar en su silla para afrontarlo. Sus mejillas coloreadas y resoplando dentro y fuera, cuando dijo— ¿Quién eres tú y cómo demonios hiciste para entrar a mi propiedad?

Emmett comenzó a hablar cuando Demetri entró andando en el cuarto, su pistola delante de él.

— ¿Qué has hecho con Rose?

Aunque sus dedos ardían por coger la pistola entremetida en la correa en su columna vertebral, Emmett se obligó a permanecer tranquilo.

Manteniendo un ojo en la pistola de Demetri y la postura tiesa, Emmett le habló a su tío.— Rose está bien. Un vampiro llamado James Kovac la secuestró, pero la rescaté y ahora ella esta segura en alguna parte.

Su tío soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron y él repitió su primera pregunta— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

— Soy un cazavampiros. Mi nombre es Emmett Mordoor.

Emmett escuchó el ritmo cardíaco de Demetri acelerarse, una clara indicación de que el cazador tenía la intención de apretar el gatillo. Antes de que ninguno de los hombres pudiera parpadear, Emmett había sacado su pistola y apuntó a Demetri diciendo en voz baja— No recomendaría dispararme.

Emmett se encontró con la acerada la mirada del hombre.— Soy el único que sabe donde está Rose ahora mismo.

El tío de Rose detuvo su mano y se dirigió a Demetri— Guarda el arma.

En lugar de eso, Demetri sacó otra pistola de su espalda y se burló— James, este hombre no es humano. Él es un vampiro, uno que puede caminar a luz del día.

— Te llevó mucho tiempo sacar en claro eso. —Emmett le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Cómo es posible que puedas estar fuera durante el día? —exigió James, con expresión feroz, enojada.

Cuando Emmett le miró, el anciano había sacado su pistola le apuntaba. Él se dirigió a James con voz tranquila.— Soy medio humano, medio vampiro, conocido como un Híbrido.

— Rose te mataría si lo supiera —siseó Demetri.

Emmett sonrió abiertamente.— Pero ella lo sabe, y no ha cambiado nada. —Él hizo apartar la vista al otro cazador y supo que el hombre había entendido su significado. Rose era suya.

Emmett flexionó sus hombros, listo para salir de ese infierno y regresar con Rose.— Estoy aquí a petición de Rose. Ella quiso que tú supieras que estaba bien.

— Si James secuestró a Rose, entonces diría que un vampiro muy letal anda a la caza de tu sobrina, James —Demetri le habló al tío de ella.— Sabemos lo que él le hizo a John. Necesitamos intervenir. Rose estará dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

— Estoy de acuerdo… —comenzó a decir James.

— No —interrumpió Emmett, con tono brusco.

— No tienes opciones en el asunto. —Demetri le dio una sonrisa satisfecha.

Emmett estrechó su fija mirada en el hombre.— Sí, las tengo. Sé dónde esta Rose y tú no. Tendré cuidado de James.

— Tú estabas con Rose la otra noche y obviamente no has podido agarrar a James todavía —Demetri devolvió el disparo.

La púa del hombre, fue como una bofetada en la cara, golpeándole en el intestino. La verdad era, que él _había dejado a James_ escaparse demasiadas veces para contar y ahora, cuando más importancia tenía, él necesitaba atrapar a ese malvado vampiro tan pronto como fuese posible. El truco era hacerlo sin poner a Rose en peligro.

— Déjale ir —dijo James claramente, interrumpiendo el punto muerto mientras encontraba la fija mirada de Emmett.

Demetri pareció impresionado— Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

El viejo negó con la cabeza.— No. Deja que el vampiro se vaya. Creo que él dice la verdad sobre Rose. —Su mirada abandonó a Emmett y encontró a Demetri.— Puedes tener tu pelea en otro momento cuando la vida de mi sobrina no penda de un hilo.

_Maldición,_ _gracias por el voto de confianza,_ _James._ Emmett miró hacia Demetri y sonrió, dejando que sus colmillos se mostraran solamente por rencor. A su favor, Demetri no pestañeó. Su postura nunca vaciló, pero permaneció preparado mientras Emmett caminaba hacia la puertaventana para marcharse igual que llegó.

Emmett cambió de dirección antes de salir y les dijo— Tal vez algún día les diré cómo logré superar y adentrarme a toda su magnífica… seguridad.

— La próxima vez que nos encontremos será en batalla, Mordoor —amenazó Demetri, su cuerpo entero equilibrado, listo para atacar.

Emmett permaneció tranquilo, sin preocucarse de las pullas de Demetri. Él encontró la desafiante mirada fija del hombre.— Espero con ilusión eso, Grayson.

Rose se despertó con sobresaltó y miró alrededor del cuarto. _¿Dónde estoy y por qué estoy durmiendo sobre mi estómago?_ Cuando su mirada aterrizó en Emmett durmiendo encima de la colcha al lado de ella, sus aturdidos pensamientos giraron hasta recordarle acerca de sus actuales circunstancias. Con su brazo todavía esposado en el cabecero, Rose rodó su hombro para aflojar los nudos de sus músculos por la prolongada colocación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida?

Vigilando a Emmett, lentamente inclinó su brazo y miró su reloj. Las siete en punto. Había estado fuera de combate por una hora y media. Levantó su cabeza, agradeciendo que Emmett hubiera encendido la lámpara al lado de la cama, y examinó la habitación. Un escritorio de ordenador pintado de un intenso color cereza en un diseño contemporáneo liso estaba colocado a la izquierda de la cama. Una cómoda que hacía juego con agarraderas de plata adornaba la pared al otro lado del cuarto. A metro y medio por encima de su cabeza, el techo se inclinaba hacia dentro para acomodar la pronunciada pendiente del tejado. Ella buscó cualquier cosa, _c-u-a-l-q-u-i-e-r-a _que pudiera abrir las esposas y sacarla de la cama de Emmett.

Cuando la mirada de Rose se posó en el escritorio al lado de la cama otra vez, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver el sujetapapeles sujetando el montón de papeles. ¿Podría abrir las esposas con un sujetapapeles? Su tío afirmaba que podía hacerse. La parte difícil era acercarse al escritorio con su brazo izquierdo esposado a la cama. Cuidadosamente se deslizó por la cama y se estiró hasta donde sus cadenas le permitían. Incluso entonces las puntas de sus dedos realmente no podían alcanzar el escritorio. ¡Maldita sea! Pero un momento, sus piernas le daban un alcance más largo. Balanceándose sobre un pie, subió su pierna en vilo y logró apoyar su dedo gordo sobre el escrito.

Mientras tiraba de un golpe los papeles en el piso, su otro pie se resbaló desde debajo de ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y su cara cayera hacia adelante encima de la cama, directamente al lado de Emmett. Aguantando su respiración, esperando que siguiera por su graciosa barriga tambaleándose, ella se levantó sobre sus manos y sus rodillas. Su mirada viajó a través del largo de sus pantalones caquis después por la obvia protuberancia en su entrepierna, a su pecho desnudo y luego hasta su cara. El corazón de Rose se sacudió con fuerza en su pecho cuando su mirada se encontró con la mirada dorada de él.

— ¿Yendo a alguna parte? —Él arrastró las palabras.

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**_

_**ATTE**_

_**MISS MCKARTY**_

1 **DAMNÚ AIR! =** ¡Maldita sea!


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola chicas siento la demora pero el trabajo y la escuela no me han dado tiempo de actualizar…__ el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el Sabor de la Venganza y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer_  
_CAPÍTULO 10_

— No, yo...

— Maldición, que no —gruñó él mientras le rodeaba la muñeca derecha con su mano y tiraba, tirando bruscamente boca abajo a su lado.

Su respiración salió en un silbido por el brusco cambio, pero Rose se recobró rápidamente y trató de deslizarse fuera de la cama otra vez. Las grandes manos de Emmett aterrizaron en sus caderas y levantaron sus rodillas, con un claro objetivo.

— ¡No! —dijo ella, su corazón martilleando en su pecho.

— Sí —exigió él mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta el margen de su cintura.

La adrenalina la golpeó, rápidamente siguió abrasando su excitación que se ensortijó en su bajo vientre y se cerró fuertemente en su sexo en un doloroso, latido de "voy a morir si él no me lo da" por la necesidad. La profundidad de su respuesta física a las demandas primitivas de Emmett le produjo pánico por la traición de su cuerpo. Ella deslizó sus rodillas fuera por debajo, colocándose planamente sobre su estómago otra vez y dijo desesperadamente— Será una viol…

Emmett velozmente se movió sobre ella, colocando su pecho sobre ella su espalda, cubriendo completamente su cuerpo con el de él y dijo coléricamente en su oreja— No tú no te atrevas a pronunciar esa palabra, Rose.

Emmett se apartó y Rose trató de moverse otra vez, pero él levantó sus caderas otra vez mientras deslizaba una rodilla entre las de ella y desplegaba sus piernas. Rose tiró bruscamente de las esposas, y gruñó— Déjame ir, Emmett.

Las manos de Emmettn se deslizaron hacia abajo por sus nalgas hasta que sus pulgares alcanzaron sus labios vaginales. Rose trató de moverse de un tirón hacia adelante, fuera de su atormentador y excitante toque, pero Emmett envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la mantuvo quieta. Aunque lo intento enérgicamente, Rose no pudo moverse. Dios mío, él era tan jodidamente fuertemente.

Frotando la sensible e hinchada carne con sus dedos él dijo, en tono rudo e inquebrantable— No hasta que admitas que me quieres, vampiro y todo.

— Vete al infierno —Rose se recobró rápidamente, pero inmediatamente se tragó un suspiro cuando él deslizó un dedo dentro de ella. Mientras él giraba su dedo alrededor y presionaba en su punto caliente, Rose se mordió los labios para evitar gemir por el intenso placer que su toque produjo.

— No, quiero ir al cielo, Rose y sólo contigo —dijo él en una voz ronca mientras presionaba un tierno beso en su trasero.

Las grandes manos se deslizaron hacia arriba por su cintura desplegándose alrededor de su cuerpo hasta que los firmes dedos asieron sus pezones y torciéndolos. Un quejido escapó de Rose cuando sus manos se deslizaron de regreso hacia debajo de su cuerpo. Con una mano en su cadera, él extendió la otra mano en su muslo, mientras su lengua bebía a lengüetadas contra su clítoris, dando golpecitos a la derecha de su apretado centro antes de que sus sensuales labios chuparan la sensible piel en su caliente, húmeda boca.

Cuando él deslizó dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo, Rose se arqueó sólo para gemir mientras otra caliente mano asía su pecho, luego comenzó a rodar su pezón entre sus dedos. La razón regresó al cerebro de Rose entre el bombardeo de placer físico que recibía. Las sensaciones que actualmente experimentaba no eran físicamente posibles. ¿Tres manos trabajando al mismo tiempo?

Ella giró su cabeza, lanzando su cortina de negro pelo fuera del camino para mirar hacia atrás a Emmett mientras sus caderas se mecían de su acuerdo a su magistral representación sobre su cuerpo. Cuando su mirada aterrizó en Ian de pie al lado de la cama, su ardiente mirada sobre su expuesto cuerpo mientras él abría la cremallera de sus pantalones, con lentos movimientos, decididos, un primitivo instinto de aparearse y ser apareado se cerró de golpe a través de ella. El conocimiento que él ejerció el tipo de poder sin seducirla físicamente tocándola le ocasionó una ardiente pasión de que comenzara en sus rígidos pezones e hiciera un llameante camino descendente hasta su entrepierna, un camino de intensa necesidad hambrienta rabiando fuera de control.

Los músculos ondearon en su pecho y su estomago mientras él deslizaba sus pantalones hacia abajo de sus recios, bien definidos muslos. La mirada de Rose se cerró en su largo, duro pene y su ritmo cardíaco se elevó al instante, luego se saltó una pulsación. Cuando ella encontró la dorada e hipnótica mirada de Emmett, cerró sus ojos y giró la cara. Tan rápidamente como habían comenzado, repentinamente todas las excitantes sensaciones se detuvieron mientras la cama se hundía con su peso.

Emmett asió sus caderas otra vez y antes de que su lujuria inducida cerebralmente le recordara que había perdido su oportunidad para alejarse, él presionó su pene contra su entrada, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara y el corazón martilleara por la incertidumbre. — Dime que me quieres, Rose. Quiero oír las palabras.

Ella se mordió los labios otra vez para abstenerse de pronunciar las palabras que él pedía, las palabras que revoloteaban tan cerca de la superficie. Dios mío, ella lo quería mucho, muchísimo. Pero su resistencia emanaba del hecho que él la había engañado. Profundamente asentados el dolor y el resentimiento, junto con una miríada de otras emociones que su corazón y su mente no podían reconciliar, y mucho menos reconocer, se arremolinaban dentro de ella.

Cuando Emmett deslizó la punta de su eje dentro de su cuerpo, Rose apretó sus músculos alrededor de él y presionó más estrechamente. Él gimió, susurrando— Maldita seas, dímelo —mientras él impactaba con violencia contra ella en un veloz hundimiento.

Rose dejó escapar un grito de placer por la erótica sensación mientras el cuerpo de él obligaba al suyo a aceptarlo inmediatamente.

Él se retiró y se deslizó de regreso hacia adentro, distorsionando un crudo gemido de ella mientras su centro se apretaba alrededor de él, listo para llegar al clímax.— Dímelo, Rose —exigió él, retirándose de su cuerpo. La frustración y la tensión literalmente irradiaron fuera de él. El aura invadió la piel de ella, silbando profundamente dentro de su tejido y sus músculos, alterando sus nervios hasta la misma profundidad de su ser. ¿Cómo _podía sentir _ella sus emociones?

— No —sollozó ella por la pérdida de su conexión, pero Emmett malinterpretó su respuesta.

Un gruñido bajo llegó de él mientras le aproximaba sus rodillas incluso más lejos apartándolas hasta que su cuerpo revoloteó justamente a unos pocos centímetros de la cama. Él se deslizó de regreso dentro de ella, enterrándose profundamente. Cuándo él se movió para apartarse otra vez, Rose no podía aguantar la exquisita tortura más tiempo. Ella se echo hacia atrás y agarró su muñeca susurrando— No. Déjame, Emmett.

Otro gruñido retumbó en su pecho mientras Emmett golpeaba duramente su erección tan lejos dentro de ella como podía mientras él pasaba sobre su cuerpo y agarraba la barra de hierro que sujetaban las esposas en su sitio. Con un gutural rugido, él tiró bruscamente de la barra y la adrenalina de Rose aumentó rápidamente al verle separar la barra completamente del cabecero, experimentando su fuerza bruta de primera mano.

Deslizando las esposas fuera de la barra, Emmett se retiró de ella y rodó sobre ella para confrontarla. Sus hombros tensos, su expresión intensa, él ahuecó su cara en sus manos y exploró su mirada con la suya de un intenso ámbar.— Tengo que oír las palabras, Rose.

Rose coloco sus manos en sus anchos hombros, las esposas colgando rozando contra su carne mientras decía— Te quiero, Emmett. —Ella abrió sus piernas en invitación y terminó— Todo tú…

Ella arqueó su espalda anhelantemente por el placer cuándo Emmett se introdujo en ella mientras la última palabra moría en sus labios. Mientras se retiraba y se propulsaba dentro, Emmett le mordió su hombro, su tono brusco— Eso es por dispararme.

Su mordisco sólo aumentó su excitación. Rose clavó sus uñas en su espalda y levantó sus caderas para encontrase con sus poderosos empujes.— Te lo merecías por mentirme —jadeó ella.

Él empujó hacia adentro otra vez y paró sus movimientos mientras le besaba la mandíbula y luego enterró su cara en su cuello, inspirando su perfume. — No te lo dije porque me habrías disparado sin pensarlo. No nos habrías dado una oportunidad, y necesitaba esa oportunidad.

Cuando terminó de hablar le besó el hombro donde la había mordido, luego pasó su lengua sobre el mismo lugar. Deslizando su lengua a través de su clavícula, él rastreó un ardiente camino hacia arriba de su cuello y repentinamente su cuerpo entero se tensó. Él levantó su cabeza, su expresión furiosa.— Saboreo a otro. ¿Te tomó James, Rose?

Rose negó con la cabeza— No, él no tuvo ninguna oportunidad,...

Emmett empujó más profundamente en ella, causando que su respiración se enganchara. Él sujetó sus dientes en su cuello mientras mecía sus caderas contra las de ella y habló en su mente, _Ningúno tomará tu sangre excepto yo._ _Tú eres mía,_ _Rose. __Toda mía._

El tono posesivo de sus palabras sólo intensificó la erótica sensación de sus dientes perforando su piel, cerrándose sobre ella. Rose grito y se sacudió con fuerza por la extraña experiencia. Su cuerpo se volvió resbaladizo por el sudor, su corazón cayó pesadamente contra su pecho mientras su respiración entraba en incontrolables jadeos, haciendo que su cabeza se nublara. Su sexo comenzó un espasmo por las orgásmicas olas mientras Emmett tomaba su sangre, bebiendo intensa y plenamente como si él hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo sin saborearla.

El pene de Emmett se puso más duro, presionando contra sus paredes mientras él deslizaba su mano por su mejilla y su pelo humedecido en sudor. Atravesando con sus dedos la gruesa masa hasta alcanzar la parte trasera de su cabeza, él echó para atrás su cabeza más mientras se retiraba y metía su pene en su funda húmeda y dura y profundamente, una, dos a más veces.

_Mía,_ dijo él con carácter definitivo en su mente mientras él llegaba largo y duro, expresando con gemidos su placer contra su cuello mientras Rose gritaba por su segundo, totalmente… abrasador, su cuerpo… retorciéndose por el orgasmo.

Rose yació ahí, sorprendida y maravillada por la intensidad de su cópula. Emmett retiró sus colmillos y amablemente pasó su lengua sobre las heridas. Ahuecando por detrás su cabeza, él giró su cara hacia la suya y preguntó, con voz preocupada— ¿Estás bien, _a chroí?_

A ella realmente le importaba él. La comprensión de que ella no era despiadada, que ella tenía la capacidad de amar a otra persona, se combinó con la profunda culpabilidad arraigada por que su amante era un vampiro, la abrumó dentro de su pasmado silencio.

Emmett se puso derecho sobre sus codos y frunció el ceño.— ¿Rose?

Ella parpadeó y las lágrimas bajaron rodando por su sien a su pelo. _Oh dios mio,_ _estoy llorando por este estupido "extraño" y tragón chupasangre._ Rose cerró sus ojos. Ella no podía dejar a Emmett ver las turbulentas emociones que sabía tenían que estar reflejándose en su mirada.

Emmett se dio la vuelta y la deslizó en sus brazos, colocándole su cabeza en su pecho.— Estoy aquí, Rose Tú eres mi _Sonuachar._ Siempre estaré aquí para ti. —Él amablemente acarició su pelo, trenzando sus dedos a través de las hebras mientras decía serenas palabras para ella en irlandés.

Ella nunca había sido sostenida con tal ternura. Su padre la amó, pero él no había sabido cómo exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Él no había sido una persona delicada. Enjuagándose las lágrimas, ella se acurrucó más cerca de Emmett, restregando su mano por su pecho empapado de sudor mientras se deleitaba en su calor y su masculino olor. Dios mío, ella no podía tener suficiente de él. Se sentía saciada y cansada y eufórica al mismo tiempo. Las sensaciones le hicieron sonreír. ¿No se sorprendería su tío al ver semejante amplia sonrisa en su cara? ¡Su tío!

Ella levantó su cabeza y preguntó— ¿Conseguiste hablar con mi tío?

Emmett sonrió y le empujó hacia atrás su cabeza bajándola sobre su pecho.— Sí, tu tío sabe que estás a salvo.

Ella levantó su cabeza otra vez, sabiendo que su tío se convertiría en un basilisco si él supiese que Emmett era un vampiro.

— ¿Qué has hecho, plantar el conocimiento en su cabeza, dejarle una nota?

Emmett arqueó la ceja.— Simplemente entré andando y le dije que estabas bien.

Ella le miró en shock— ¿Y él no te preguntó?

Él se rió ahogadamente.— Sí, imagínate. Incluso cuando averiguó que era un vampiro, no me disparó.

Su estómago se sintió repentinamente intranquilo y ella supo que su cara se había vuelto pálida mientras tragaba con fuerza y logró decir con voz aguda— ¿Mi... Mi tío sabe que eres un vampiro?

Emmett recogió un mechón de su pelo y lo enrolló alrededor de su dedo.— Sí, ambos él y Demetri lo saben.

— ¡Demetri, también! —Ella no pudo guardar el pánico de su voz.

La expresión de Emmett se endureció— Sí, y Demetri sabe que tú me aceptas. —Él se encontró con su intensa mirada y terminó— Que tú me aceptas de todas las formas.

— ¡Qué! —Ella trató de apartarse de él, pero Emmett lanzó su mano a través de su pelo y la ahueco detrás de su cabeza, manteniéndola quieta.

— ¿Tienes problemas con ello? —gruñó él.

Si Demetri sabía que Emmett era un vampiro, entonces él le mataría en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Respecto a eso, ¿por qué no le disparó su tío?

— ¿Cómo les convenciste de que no te mataran?

Emmett dio un encogimiento de hombros indiferente.— Les dije que soy el único que sabía donde estabas y que soy la mejor protección que has tenido en contra de James.

— ¿Y se creyeron esa estupidez? —dijo ella, con una mirada incrédula en su cara.

Emmett se rió ahogadamente.— Si, lo creyeron.

Ella negó con la cabeza.— Demetri irá tras de ti, Emmett.

Su mano agarrando en un puño su pelo. — Él no puede tenerte, Rose. Tú eres mía.

Rose levantó y alisó su mano sobre la de él hasta que él aflojó su agarre.— No soy un hueso para que vosotros niños podáis pelear, pero me refería al hecho que Demetrie se siente protector de mí. Eso es todo.

— No eres su responsabilidad ya más —dijo Emmett en un tono descontento.

Rose colocó su cabeza hacia atrás en su hombro y movió su mano sobre su pecho diciendo— Si lo soy o no, Demetri no descansará hasta que me encuentre. Conociéndole, él tendrá que oírlo de mí antes de aplacarse.

— ¿Y qué le dirás, Rose? —Ella sintió su cuerpo tenso bajo el suyo mientras aguardaba su respuesta.

Ella sonrió abiertamente contra su pecho.— Oh, simplemente le diré que no he terminado contigo aún, así es que él necesitara guardar la distancia.

Una sonora palmada en su trasero hizo que Rose sacudiera con fuerza su cabeza hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido.

— Eso no es lo que quería oír, Rose.

— Bien, eso es lo mejor que obtendrás —replicó ella mientras se frotaba su glúteo.

Emmett frunció el ceño por su respuesta, luego suspiró.— Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme aquí y discutir contigo, cariño, necesitas comer. —Dicho eso, Emmett se puso de pie y tiró de ella fuera de la cama, arrojando su cuerpo sobre su hombro.

Rose le dio una palmada a su glúteo desnudo, lanzándole improperios— Suéltame, Emmett.

— Cuidado —dijo el con una risa ahogada y le dio una palmada a su culo, duramente.

— _¡Ay!... ¡Ouch!_ No conoces tu fuerza, maldito vampiro. —Rose luchó contra él mientras descendían por las escaleras.

Emmett frotó el punto justo que había palmeado luego logró obtener una sensación.

— ¡Emmett!

— Oye, cuando este dulce culo esta desnudo y en… mi… cara, no hay forma de que no tome ventaja —dijo él, sonriendo ampliamente por sus palabras.

Devolver la broma era juego limpio. Rose agarró el firme músculo de un glúteo luego lo mordió.

— ¡Ay! —aulló él.

— Eso es por morderme —replico ella con una sonrisa presumida.

Emmett había alcanzado el área de la cocina y velozmente la había colocado sobre el suelo. Asiendo sus brazos, con expresión seria, él dijo— Rose, el intercambio de sangre durante las relaciones sexuales es una tradición de los vampiros, altamente satisfactoria e increíblemente erótica, especialmente con tu consorte. —La apreto con fuerza.— ¿No aumentó tu placer?

_¿Estaba chiflado?_ _Por supuesto,_ _se sintió bueno… eso… oh,_ _simplemente díselo._— Me refería al mordisco en mi hombro. —Ella le dio una abierta sonrisa erótica.— En respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, encontré la experiencia muy sensual y excitante. —A su sonrisa presumida, ella levantó la mano.— Pero yo no soy tu consorte, ni puedo serlo nunca.

Su sonrisa despareció para ser reemplazada por una mirada de confusión.— ¿Por qué no puedes serlo?

Rose trató de deslizarse lejos de el, pero él se mantuvo firme.— Porque soy una cazadora de vampiros, Emmett. Eso es lo que hago.

Él se encogió de hombros.— ¿Qué más da? Soy un cazavampiros, también.

Ella negó con la cabeza, apartando la mirada.— No, es más que eso. Los vampiros son mi enemigo jurado.— _Y la jurada venganza contra todos los vampiros es mi único vínculo con mi padre,_ _incluso si ese vínculo se vuelve más y más débil cuanto más tiempo paso contigo._

Emmett asió su barbilla.— ¿Soy tu enemigo, Rosalie? —preguntó él suavemente.

Ella clavó los ojos en su barbilla, incapaz de encontrarse con su penetrante mirada.— No —murmuró ella. Enderezando su columna vertebral, continuó— Pero esto fluye más profundamente que tú y que yo, Emmett.

Él frunció el ceño.— ¿Por tu padre y por como te has criado eso crees?

Él había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Su lealtad hacia su padre y a la memoria de su madre fluía profunda, tan profundo ese sentimiento de culpa en sus traicioneros pensamientos agitaban su barriga, haciéndola sentir enferma en su estómago. Emmett la soltó y ella se apartó de un empujón lejos de él, necesitando espacio.

Cuándo ella trató de dar un paso, sus piernas cedieron hacia abajo. Emmett la cogió antes de que chocara contra el suelo. Alzándola en sus brazos, la sentó en una silla en la mesa, diciendo bruscamente— Necesitas comer, Rose. He tomado tu sangre y necesitas sustento y dormir para recuperarte.

Emmett se giró y cogió una barra de pan. Rose se retorció en su asiento, sintiendose algo más que simplemente poco vestida mientras Emmett caminaba por la cocina como si se paseara en su placentero cumpleaños todo el tiempo. No obstante, pensó ella con una sonrisa sardónica, él había hecho justamente eso ayer, durante el apogeo de la batalla nada menos.

— ¿Por qué no llevabas nada de ropa cuando me rescataste ayer?

— Porque me había convertido en un cuervo para moverme furtivamente sobre la propiedad de James sin ser detectado.

Las cejas de Rose se fruncieron.— Pero al cambiar tuviste que dejar tus armas atrás, ¿verdad? —Ella movió la cabeza con asombro.— Nunca podría dejar voluntariamente mis armas.

Emmett abrió la nevera para sacar algo de carne y queso. De cara a ella otra vez, dijo— Las armas son sólo herramientas, Rose. Es el cazador quién hace la caza.

Rose admiró su confianza en sí mismo. Bien, algunas veces esa parte de su personalidad le irritaba los nervios, pero otras veces su arrogancia le hacia totalmente sexy.

Mientras él cortaba unas rebanadas de pan, a Rose, se le ocurrió algo.— ¿Por qué tienes un frigorífico si no comes alimentos?

Él levantó la vista mientras hacia el sándwich y se rió.— Los vampiros pueden comer alimentos por propósitos puramente sociales. Tengo amigos humanos, Rose —dijo él, cortando por la mitad el sándwich y depositándolo en un plato delante de ella.

Ella levantó el sándwich hasta su boca e incluso ese pequeño acto pareció tomarle un esfuerzo supremo. Hombre, ¿por qué estaba tan malditamente exhausta? La envidia corrió a través de ella mientras masticaba, sin saborear la comida. ¿Amigos? Emmett no le pegaba como el tipo de hombre que hablaba trivialidades. Había solo un tipo de amistad que él probablemente traería aquí en medio de la nada. La idea de Emmett con otra mujer hacia que su sangre hirviera. Pero ella no podía decir una sola palabra, no desde que ella justamente le había dicho que no podía ser su consorte vampiro.

En lugar de eso ella apartó la mirada para calmar sus celosos pensamientos. Observó toda el área de la estancia con admiración. Los muebles se parecían a los de una revista de Accesorios de Restauración. El mobiliario de refinada madera de nogal brillaba al lado de un canapé en forma de U, de chenille en suave marrón. Las almohadas de un profundo verde cazador adornaban el canapé y la silla de al lado de color… crema. Un centro de entretenimiento cubría la pared enteramente, cada sección se llenaba con lo último en equipo de audio y vídeo contemporáneo de alta tecnología. Lo dos armarios para libros completamente atestados cubría ambos lados y un piano de media cola se mantenía separado en la lejana esquina del cuarto.

¿Un piano de media cola? Ese _no _era Emmett.

Ella dio la vuelta para verlo clavando los ojos en ella.— ¿Quién toca? —preguntó ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia el piano.

Emmett rió, se veía ultrajado.— ¿Qué? ¿Tú no crees que toque el piano?

Rose sonrió burlonamente.— Apenas.

Frotándose las manos, Emmett caminó al otro lado del banco del piano e hizo alarde fingiendo que llevaba puesto un esmoquin con cola que tenía que levantar antes de sentarse. El cómico escenario con él desnudo… su cuerpo en cueros, pero erótico, reacomodándose en el banco la hizo sonreír.

Él enlazó sus dedos y se desperezó, chasqueando sus nudillos.

Vaya, quién lo hubiera creído, pensaba ella mientras él colocaba sus dedos sobre las teclas.

Cuando él golpeteó al ritmo de la canción_,__Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_1_,_ seguido por una versión animada de _Mary had a Littel Lamb_2_,_ ella no pudo aguantar ya más su risa. Ian sonrió abiertamente mientras cometía un desliz en el tema musical de Jaws3. Cuando él comenzó la siguiente canción tonta Rose tenía lágrimas fluyendo hacia abajo por su cara.

— Para, para la tortura por favor —gritó ella sosteniendo en alto su mano.

Emmett dejó de tocar, se deslizó fuera del banco y caminó al otro lado para sentarse en una silla al lado de ella en la mesa. Enlazando sus dedos con los de ella, dijo— El piano pertenece a mi hermano. —Él miró alrededor del cuarto.— Compramos esta segunda casa hace unos cuantos años como un tipo de lugar de escape. Él escogió la mayor parte del mobiliario. —Las cejas de Emmett subieron y bajaron de forma sugestiva mientras terminaba— Pero yo escogí el dormitorio.

— Ahora que eso no me hace sentir mejor —se quejó ella.

Emmett la deslizó sobre su regazo y acarició con la nariz su cuello.— Porque estás cansada y necesitas dormir.

Ella notó su erección dura como el mármol rozando contra su muslo. Rose sonrió y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándole su mandíbula, disfrutando de su áspera barba vespertina contra la piel de ella.— Bien, tú estas listo para una cosa. Quiero volver a la cama.

El la apretó mas fuerte.— No tienes idea de cuánto quiero saborearte otra vez, Rose, cuánto quiero sentir tu caliente y perfecta vagina contrayéndose alrededor de mi pene mientras tomo tu sangre.

El efecto de sus explícitas palabras se disparó directamente a su sexo. La caliente humedad concentrándose, seguida por la veloz y dolorosa necesidad. Rose cambió de posición en su regazo para montar a horcajadas en sus muslos. Frotando su húmeda entrada a lo largo de su duro eje ella dijo, su voz seductora y ronca— Pienso que estoy lista para eso. —Ella gruño en su garganta y terminó— _Sé _que tú lo estas.

Sus anchas manos se deslizaron hasta sus nalgas y ahuecaron los cachetes, deslizándola apremiantemente mientras se mecía contra ella. Ella se sentía cansada, pero no le importaba. Emmett avivaba su libido como ningún otro. Ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió por la deliciosa fricción que sus movimientos crearon.

Emmett envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se puso de pie. Rose se rió y se sostuvo, temiendo por su vida, mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

Cuando él la colocó de regreso en la cama y se recostó sobre ella, ella suspiró y dejó sus manos vagar por la firme dureza de su pecho. Deslizando sus palmas sobre sus musculosos bíceps, ella dijo— Amo absolutamente todo de tu cuerpo.

Emmett sonrió y la besó, su lengua entrando profundamente, saboreando su boca en minuciosos y hambrientos golpes. Retrocediendo él dijo— No puedo esperar para explorar tu bello cuerpo de pies a cabeza, _a chroí._ Pero primero, necesitas dormir.

¿Qué? Ella clavó sus dedos en sus hombros.— ¿No estarás planeando hacerme como tú?

Emmett rastreó su línea de la mandíbula con un dedo, luego besó su cuello, provocando que ella se arqueara hacia él. Su apasionada mirada trabada con la de ella.— Ahora que he saboreado tu sangre, nuestro vínculo es demasiado fuerte. No podré hacer el amor contigo sin obedecer mis primitivos instintos para aparearme al modo vampiro. _Tomaré _tu sangre, Rose.

Ella exhaló un suspiró en el alivio.— Vaya, ¿eso es todo? —Ella se arqueó hacia él otra vez, frotando sus pezones contra su pecho.— Amo cómo responde mi cuerpo cuando deslizas tus colmillos en mí, Emmett. Llevame.

Emmett asió sus muñecas, sus fosas nasales ensanchándose mientras él aquietaba sus vagabundas manos.— Si tomo tu sangre tres veces dentro de otros tantos días, te convertirás en un vampiro. Esperaría que tú tomes mi sangre, Rose, para convertirte en mi consorte.

Los ojos de Rose se ensancharon. Aunque prohibida, la idea de convertirse en su consorte y estar atada a Emmett por siempre avivó algo profundo en su interior. Pero el hecho de convertirse en el mismo enemigo que su padre tan duramente había peleado por eliminar, aceleraba su sangre, helándola hasta los huesos.

— Dices tres veces, ¿verdad?

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

Ella deslizó sus manos libremente por su cuerpo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.— Bésame, Emmett.

Emmett no pudo resistirse más a su petición entonces dejo de respirar. Él tocó sus suaves labios con los suyos, tiernamente al principio, luego la necesidad por saborearla se intensifico. Su lengua jugueteó, luego separó sus labios, exigiendo una conexión más cercana. Él quería sepultarse en su suavidad, encajándose en su cuerpo tan profundamente que estaría trabado con ella por toda la eternidad. Pero él sabía que Rose estaba verdaderamente exhausta. Quería que su cuerpo se recuperara primero. Se sentía responsable por su bienestar ahora ya tanto si se daba cuenta o aceptara el hecho o no.

Con sus labios quietos en los de ella, murmuró en su mente, _Tá grá agam dhuit_4_,_ _Rosalie,_ mientras la compelía a dormir.

Emmett la acostó en la cama y retrocedió, mirandola. Que belleza tan exquisita su _Sonuachar _había resultado ser. Él apagó la luz y dejó su mirada deleitarse en su piel luminiscente. La luz de luna fluyó en el cuarto a través de las anguladas ventanas, realzando su visión nocturna y haciendo que el cuerpo de ella pareciera literalmente resplandecer. Él extendió la mano y acarició la suave piel por encima de su pecho y luego arrastró su mano hacia abajo por los firmes músculos de su abdomen. Ella debía ejercitarse constantemente para lograr tal firmeza.

Él acarició los oscuros rizos entre sus muslos y Rosalie lloriqueó en su sueño. Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras su cuerpo entero reaccionaba instintivamente. Espontáneamente, el eje de Emmett se volvió aun más duro y sus colmillos se desenvainaron con un débil sonido. El temperamento naturalmente receptivo de Rose… esa misma innata sensualidad que ella había intentando tan duramente negarles a ambos… lo fascinó y lo sedujo.

Enrollando su mano en un puño, Emmett se puso de pie, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Su pecho ardió mientras inspiraba largas bocanadas de aire, para calmar a su cuerpo que rabiaba por emparejarse con Rose. Su pene latió con su necesidad de volver a tomar su cuerpo y su sangre y otra vez, asegurando la atadura de sus almas del uno al otro de por vida.

— Formaremos una pareja, Rose —dijo en voz alta, su tono firme, lleno de resolución. Incapaz de soportar estar en el cuarto con ella sin que le excitara su delicioso cuerpo, se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Necesitaba llamar a Felix Voltuori de todos modos. Él sonrió cuando se percató justamente de cuánto le gustaría a Felix esta petición en particular.

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap tratare de actualizar mas seguido**

_**ATTE**_

_**MISS MCKARTY**_

1 **Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star = **Brilla, brilla Estrellita en castellano. Canción infantil

2** Mary Had a Little Lamb = **Mary tenía un corderito en castellano. Canción infantil

3 **Jaws** = Mandíbulas en castellano. Película norteamericana de terror del año 1999. Dirigida por Steve Miner, protagonizada por Bill Pullman y Bridget Fonda.

4 **TÁ GRÁ AGAM DHUIT = **Te quiero.


End file.
